Secret Suoh
by Kutie-Killer
Summary: Recently, Tamaki is having troubles sleeping. He keeps making the same dream, that something is going to change his life. The worst? He thinks it might be real, so does the host club. New students transfered at Ouran, and the club keeps an eye on them.
1. Introduction

**Hi Everyone!**  
>So this is my actual first fan fiction, which makes me freaks out.<br>If there are any mistakes, or anything I should change, don't hesitate to tell me - I'm not really good with spelling... in English.  
>So this first chapterintroduction is about Sarah Gosselin. We don't meet the Ouran Host club yet, sorry!  
>To understand the story, I ask you to read this - even though this small thing is boring, and with lots of nowhere details.<br>There might be lots, and lots, of modifications while the story goes by.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: THIS FANFIC HAS LOTS OF SPOILERS<strong>  
>I read the whole Ouran collection and watched the animates. If you haven't read them, it's at your risk, but you're gonna see, I'm using direct links from the books.<p>

* * *

><p>I just love lines<br>Anyways, when the characters are talking and it's written in italic, they are talking in French.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry; it's taking me time to upload things. I thought I would have been able to write more during summer but I totally had no time.<p>

Especially that I realized that I failed while writing this, for those who are reading this fanfic for the first time you're ok, I think I pretty much changed everything that I wanted to change... Hope so.

I also re-started watching Tumbling (Awesome Drama, you need to see it) and reading Hunger Games (My friend kinda forced me though, but let's say that... I finished it in 3 days, first 2 days reading 2 chapters only, and then spending a whole night awake to read it. It was AWESOME) while playing few games, and lots of trips, shopping, my social life (yes, yes... I have one), lessons (guitar) and etc. geez.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>

**Title of the Chapter**  
><strong>Character's point of view<strong>

**Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0 (... ?)<strong>

**Introduction**  
><strong>Sarah Gosselin<strong>

It all happened few days ago... but began three years ago, when my God Mother met that man.  
>She was working as a waitress in a small restaurant. A rich man decided to go there while he was on a business trip, to eat a good lunch after a long meeting. It was the first place he saw and was so hungry... that he just directly went there. It was my god mother who served him, and he desperately fell in love with her. Love at first sight? My Godmother never believed in it. So he started coming more often to that restaurant, whenever he had a business trip. My Godmother learned soon after that every time he came, he was asking for her. When she wasn't there, he just left and came back the other day. After a while, he suddenly asked her out on a date. Everyone working with her kept an eye on them, and seemed like asking with their eyes to say yes. With pure pressure she said yes. But... She did fell in love, they even started living together, because yes, he bought a house in Japan so they can be together. After 3 years, he asked her in marriage.<br>She is now 26 years old, in love, and millionaire. But money didn't change her. She's still the Godmother that I used to know, sweet, kind, friendly, social... She's awesome. She's now owner of a spacious hotel and two restaurants, one of them in Japan. She works in the one in our hometown as a maid.

I'm 14 years old, I live in France, I have a lovely family... but most of the time they're not home. It doesn't really bother me; I'm practically at my God mother's house all day long. This year, she's moving in Japan, so she can work in her restaurant there and her husband can be with his family again. They are going to build a bigger house so they can have children, because right now, in this house there's only one room.

I have 3 best friends... I can easily go at their houses... but they are always at my god mother's house too. It's not because it is big and wonderful, but because she's really cool, and my friends think so too, but they also have problems with their families.  
>All our families are pretty much the same. They don't have any time in their hands for whatever. Our moms work together at the hospital, day and night. Our dads work at different places. They one day brought the 4 of us at the hospital, so that's how we met. I already knew one though. I never saw them before because we're not at the same school, and they are not in the same class... One of them is also in an only girl high school.<p>

Recently, when my god mother told us she was moving, we cried, not wanting her to leave. But she told me "Well, you're coming with me, I asked your parents already, if you could come with me... They accepted, but your friends shall ask themselves, but they are invited." We were totally surprised, but really happy. We didn't find the words to express our feelings, but the screams of joy talked for itself. All knowing my god mother and her husband really well, all parents accepted.

We're now in the private jet, in direction for our new house.  
>My name is Sarah Gosselin, I have long and curly blond hair, with blue-ish purple eyes. I'm the smallest one of our group. I also have some small natural brown highlights. I like to wear skirts or dresses, sometime some skinny jeans with my dresses, making my own style. I always have a bag with me, where I keep all my important things, like my cell phone, or random things I might need like pens, papers, etc. I also keep, secretly, a tiger stuffed toy... Something I always carry with me since I'm really young. I love the color purple. I look younger than my real age, I easily look like I'm 8 or 9 years old, but I'm 14. I have to say, sometimes I act like one. People say that my smile is contagious, so I try to smile all the time, but I'm so nervous, it usually reflects in my face. I'm loyal to everyone, I love everyone, I think they do so too. I'm not strong, totally not. I'm respectful; everyone can easily count on me. I'm really shy, calm, but I'm less shy with the ones I love. I hardly trust anyone, so I don't know what I can do once older for work. Unlike my other friends, I'm still juggling.<p>

Mélanie Gendreau is in first year of high school, the one in the all girl high school. I met her because she came and knocked at my door, asking if I wanted to play with her. She's the second tallest. She has dark brown hair that stops in the middle of her back. There's a red highlight in her forelock, also the tip of her hair is red. She has simple light brown eyes. She's the tomboy of our group; she keeps protecting us... Well, me over anyone. She likes to wear jeans and a sweater; she hates to wear tight things, but sometime will do so anyways. I think she's getting use to it. She likes things with stripes. She likes the color red. She likes boys stuff, she's strong, likes to fight, do parkour (gymnastics, in a more... dangerous style. You can do it in a park, or on roofs, malls, etc.) and she really loves to skate... Even with her strong personality, she holds some really serious secrets, but doesn't want to bother anyone with them, not even me. I think I know what it is though. She's really protective, and she's ready to do everything for does she loves. Even though she's a simple mind girl, really stubborn and sort off opportunist, she's a real sweet heart, not wanting to hurt or bother anyone. She wants to be psychologist once older, and strangely, I know she'll be awesome... even though she can't figure out her own feelings.

There's Amy Laviolette, 1st year too, she's the tallest of our group, but she's not a giant. She's 5 feet 4, while Mélanie is 5 feet 3. She has light brown hair, quite long, cut so it can be longer in front and shorter in the back, with green eyes. She's feminine, likes to wear tight jeans, cute t-shirt, jewelleries... all that kind of stuff. She keeps laughing... she's a really amazing girl, good at everything. She's pretty much the nerd type of our group, she likes to read or watching shows. She also knows a lot of things about different things, like if she was a moving encyclopedia. Everyone thinks she's not aggressive, but they are plain wrong. She won't mind saying something straight in your face. She's pretty much the one whose 2 foot are on Earth. She likes theatre, dramatic arts in general, but wants to be a Dentist later. All boys seems to fall for her or me, though I have Mélanie to protect me, because Amy is mean enough to tell them straight in their face that she's not interested. She can be really serious or really funny. She likes the color green.

Finally, she's a bit taller than me but smaller than Mel, but the oldest in our group, she's in 2nd year of high school. Her name is Charlotte Fournier; she has black hair, brown eyes, but she keeps wearing blue contacts with prescription, because she prefers blue eyes, and she needs glasses, but hates wearing them. She usually wears dresses, but also likes wearing skinny jeans, or joggings, with once again, a simple shirt with a vest. She likes pink. Charlotte is really naive, clumsy, believes everything, keeps creating stuff, for example, yellow ostriches playing drums, or is it pink whales? I'm not sure. Anyways it's not quite important what color, or what it is. Though, sometimes she can have a sudden turn of personality, she becomes extremely serious, calm... Sometimes for few days.

My god mother's name is Karianne Sasaki-Gosselin. She has long black and flat hair with green eyes. She's the sister of my dad, who also has green eyes, but he has blond hair. It's weird because he should have had black hair like my aunt, but he turned out to have my grand-father's hair color... anyways. She has a really kind heart, generous... Her husband's name is Kichirou Sasaki. He has short dark brown hair with brown eyes. He's Japanese, but talks easily French. I don't know him a lot, but for a rich man he's not the usual stereotype that only wants money.

Mélanie: _I can't wait to see how it's going to be in Japan!_  
>Kichirou: <em>Don't hope for too much, it's not quite the traditional kind you saw in the Dramas.<em>  
>Amy: <em>As it seems, it's a rich place where we're going. So it's going to be different from where we were before.<em>  
>Kichirou:<em> On that side though I'm quite approving. It's going to be bigger than our old house.<em>  
>Karianne: <em>We even have a surprise for you once we get there.<em>  
>Charlotte: <em>OH MY GOD! IS IT A TOILET THAT TRANSPORTS YOU IN AN OTHER WORLD?<em>  
>Karianne: <em>N-no... not close.<em>  
>Kichirou:<em> It's not a manga, or an animate! It's real life here!<em>  
>Amy looked at her with a "Are you serious?" face.<br>We all laughed.

We all know Japanese really well; I'm the only one who has problems. But I'm planning on staying near my friends at school, so I won't do any mistakes. I can't speak it, but I can understand it, so my friends will be able to translate French to Japanese. Lucky enough, I can write it.  
>After a long ride of jet, we get inside the big limousine. On our way there, there were... trees, trees, trees, oh and trees! A forest is taking over our territory. The driver took us to the house... a really, big house, in the forest. White walls outside, black roof, black windows and door frames, then our godmother (yeah... "our") told us;<br>Karianne: _The left side is your house girls. There's a hallway in the middle that are connected to both house, so if you need anything just come and see me, or Kichirou._  
>Mélanie: <em>Wait, really?<em>  
>Karianne: <em>Yep.<em>

Me:_ R-really really? I mean, it's huge and-_

Karianne: _Yes really!_

We stepped out of the car, speechless, looking at the 3 floored houses, which now belong to us, obviously, one side is to my aunt, but I looked at our part, which was, huge.  
>First thing we did; run inside.<br>There was a living room in the entry, with the big plasma TV on the wall, the big stereo system! The kitchen is separated from the living room with a big wall and a double door frame. Big kitchen, lots of decorations everywhere, but I can't hide it. What I really wanted to see was my room that is in one of the two other floors. I went upstairs, but I stopped walking once there. The floor is blue, green, forming circles, all four walls are white, a little bit everywhere there was big comfy chairs, sofas, 4 desks together in the middle with weird and awesome chairs, a counter like in the bars, on the wall next to the door where we can put our feet, knees under... little tables, awesome lamps, every single details are perfect! That way, we have our little place alone when we need to talk between girls, study, read, draw, everything there.

My room is on the wall in front of us when we go upstairs, the right door is mine, and the left one is leading for Mélanie's room. On the left wall are the doors for Amy's and Charlotte's room. When we're facing the wall, Amy is on the right and Charlotte on the left, so Amy is near our wall. On the right wall, I guess it's the toilets, so I head toward the one with my name on it... which is the first one on the left, followed by Mélanie, Amy then Charlotte. I wasn't wrong, it is spacious! The girls yelled their bathroom's colors, and they are different colors, our favorite ones. I have a bath, a shower, both separated, a sink in the counter, a closet, a mirror, and obviously, a toilet. It's not a big bathroom, but I like it that way. I got off my bathroom before the other girls, to finally go in my room. Behind the door, was a princess looking room with dark purple walls. The wooden floor is a light brown color, white sofas, white dresser, white blankets for my bed with a purple flower on the left bottom corner of it, white frame for my bed, light purple curtains around my bed that we can see through, also, light purple curtains for my windows and a white ending table. Yes, it might sounds like its white everywhere, but actually, it is not too white.  
>What I like, it's that my room has a door frame on the left wall leading to Mélanie's room with only a black curtain separating our rooms. We used to sleep in the same room when we went to my Godmother's house, and we didn't really want to get separated. I passed through the black fluffy curtain to get into a totally different world. Red walls, black floor, her bed covers are white too but with a black and red design. Black sofas, red ones, white ones... it was a normal room though, not a girl's room, or not even a boy's room... let's call it "Mélanie's room"<br>Mélanie: _I'M SO HAPPY WE'RE NEXT TO EACH OTHER!_  
>Me:<em> I so am too! Even though we're not in the same room we still have an easy link!<em>  
>Charlotte: <em>OH MY GOD GIRLS, THE ROOM UPSTAIRS IS FULLY TRADITIONAL JAPANESE STUFF!<em>

We ran upstairs to find a traditional Japanese living room, with a futon in the back, and a Kotatsu in the middle of the room. There are lots of decorations, and plants. The room isn't big... it's only a small Traditional Japanese room for us where we can isolate ourselves from the others or spend time together! Awesome!  
>We started taking the tea once we dressed ourselves in our respectful kimono, mine is white with purple designs, Mélanie's is black with red designs and few white ones, Amy has a green and brown, as for Charlotte, a pink with darker pink designs. We sat down at the Kotatsu, on our knees, of course. We told ourselves we would do that when we first arrive here, if there's a Kotatsu, or else we would have sit down on our pillows and take tea on the floor. I'm glad we end up really doing it around the table. We'll also be able to do it every day now because it's in our house!<br>Auntie came and joined us upstairs, asking us if we liked it. We all smiled and said  
>Us: <em>YES!<em>

She took a more serious tone, which scared us, and said  
>Karianne: <em>In a week, school starts. I want you girls to be serious about it even if this is amazing. I trust you all, and please, don't make me regret my choice. I can easily send you back to France.<em>  
>We all gasped.<br>Me: _We'll do so_


	2. New Students

**Mwahaha... **This time, the chapter is written by Tama-chan's point of view!

I was really into it this time... made me laugh when I read it all over again.

This time, I had problems with spaces, so... I'm gonna put lines between the ones I think there should be one. Anyways.

This time, I'm gonna do what I already told, there's direct links in the very first sentences, and I wrote down from where I took them if you wonder. They are not really coming from that person in Tamaki's head, and it is not in the same situation as in the books.

Once again - please don't be scared to correct me or telling me if I need to change few things!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**New Students**

**Tamaki Suoh**

"Her family's moving next week..." _(Girl: Volume 2, Chapter 6)_

"Brother!" _(Kirimi: Volume 5, Chapter 21)_

"You never told us you had a sister" _(Twins: Volume 5, Chapter 21)_

"I don't have a sister"_ (Tamaki: Volume 5, Chapter 21)_

"I've only seen a photograph... But I think they look alike..." _(Kyoya: Volume 9, Chapter 38)_

"I'm supposed to be a lonely child" _(Tamaki: Volume 5, Chapter 21)_

"You do look alike" _(Hunny: Volume 5, Chapter 21)_

"We don't see the connections" _(Twins: Volume 9, Chapter 38)_

"So they must be brother and sister who were separated as children" _(Renge: Volume 9, Chapter 38)_

"That fantasy is the most hackneyed of all" _(Twins: Volume 9, Chapter 38)_

I woke up, those words hunting my head once again. A nightmare. It's the third time this week. All those voices talk at the same time; I can't even remember where I heard them. Though, they seem familiar. What's the meaning of all this?

* * *

><p>My dog jumped on me, not letting me the time to stand up or do any moves.<p>

Me: Antoinette! Get off me! Lemme stand up!

My screams and laughs called one of my servants, Kumiko. She entered my room and commanded Antoinette to get off me.

Kumiko: Sorry Tamaki-Senpai! I tried to hold Antoinette back!

I simply laughed as she helped me stand up from my bed. I stroke my hand in the dog's golden fur to calm her down. I took my white shirt, buttoning it, and then put on my black pants, socks and shoes. I ran downstairs before Shima, the head housekeeper, also my educator, realises that I'm about 30 seconds late. The blue school's vest was still on the chair where I left it yesterday after the club's activities.

Shima: Slept well Tamaki?

I turned myself to see the old woman standing up next to me.

Shima: Koganei is waiting for you outside in the car. Please eat a good breakfast before going though.

Me: I will, don't worry.

She didn't realize I'm late. Quite glad she hadn't, I took a toast with jam on it then ran outside. I don't have time for a big breakfast, I simply told the cast they could eat whatever they made for me. I got inside the car and asked Koganei if he can drive me to school.

Koganei: It's fun to see that you're motivated this morning Tamaki! I thought you would be late but you came earlier!

Me: Obviously I can't be late for a club meeting! I don't know why Kyoya did one but I'm the king, so I can't be late!

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the car, looking at the Ouran Academy. Like if I were their biggest idol, girls passing by started giggling nervously. Some had the courage to give me a small wave, so I waved them back.<p>

Three girls suddenly decided to join me.

Amaya: Hello Tamaki!

Kyoko: Good Morning Tamaki!

Ayame: Tamaki-Senpai!

Me: Good morning princesses. How are you doing?

The three of them nodded.

Amaya: How come you're early to school?

Me: For the Host Club meeting of course.

Kyoko: Isn't that tomorrow?

I looked in my note book to see that, she was right.

Me: Well you know, with everything in my mind these days, I just can't seem to remember everything. Thank you Kyoko, because of you, my time won't be wasted.

* * *

><p>As the girls started fangirling over me, I look behind them. 4 girls were walking in a row behind the school's Vice Principal. I turned my head, close to those girls are two boys standing up, talking together.<p>

Boy1: Hey look! It's the new students! They are sooo cute!

Boy2: I wonder which company their parents own.

Boy1: They don't look that rich... Hey, I bet I can easily take over the last one, she looks quite naive.

Boy2: Hell yeah, like if you would!

Boy1: I swear I will!

They both started laughing as the first boy takes few steps near the girls. The last girl he was talking about has long and curly blond hair, holding a purple and pink bag in her hands. She was really small; I think she's in elementary school. Her hair was hiding her eyes. I stayed there, watching the scene

Boy1: Hey beauty!

All four girls turned their head when the young men placed his hand on the smallest one's shoulder. Speechless, she simply looked at him confused. I was going to push him aside when the tomboy did it for me, the three other girls staying behind like if it was normal. The red hair girl put her hand on the blond's head

Tomboy: She didn't come here for boys... don't come any closer, understand? Don't bother again jerk!

I was staring blankly at the scene, and I wasn't the only one.

Ayame: Tamaki, are you okay?

Me: Y-Yeah... I'm gonna socialize with the new students. Please come at the host club later!

* * *

><p>I walked near them, smiling gently as the tomboy came near. She prepared her fist<p>

Tomboy: Didn't you hear what I just said?

Me: S-sorry, I'm not here to hit on you girls. In fact, I'm here to help.

Tomboy: Yeah, yeah whatever.

She walked away. The blond one was staring at me with her big blue-ish purple eyes, like if it was the first time she met a wonderful man like me.

I squat down to be the same height as the girl.

Me: Welcome to Ouran Academy, Princess! Today I'll be your knight and escort you wherever you want.

Her eyes became even bigger, as she practically started panicking, and then ran behind the tomboy. The black haired girl and the brown one looked at me.

Amy: My name is Amy, she's Charlotte. I'm sorry for Mélanie, she doesn't want to be mean... As for Sarah, she can't talk Japanese, well, she understands it, but can't talk it, so she tries to avoid talking.

Sarah: _Amy, no need to say it you know..._

She blushed. Her voice was soft and gentle. I smiled as I gave her my hand.

Me: _Well, that's a reason why I should be your knight today, Princess Sarah._

Sarah practically froze, like if she wasn't expecting me to speak French. She smiled, taking my hand, a bit insecure in the beginning, but once she grasped it, calmed herself.

I stood up. I was about to let her hand go, but she started walking; still keeping my hand.

* * *

><p>I showed to the girls few classes around as we walked with the Vice Principal. I told them few rules of the school, also few things they should know. We finally stepped inside the Principal's office.<p>

Dad: Ah Tamaki, I'm glad you escort them safely here.

Me: It's a pleasure. Now girls, I have to go...

I look at the clock then remembered that there was no meeting.

Me: Take the uniforms you'll wear.

Mélanie: Don't make me wear a dress, the yellow fluffy one is really ugly, I hate dresses, I feel much better in pants.

I took the girl's chin as I placed my hand on her back.

Me: I'm sure you'd look really cute in this dress if you try it.

The tomboy blushed, as she tried avoiding the fact that I was right. She turned her head.

Mélanie: Don't even try you Freak.

...

Amy: Is it normal that he ran in the corner like that?

Sarah came and sat down next to me, in the same ball position. When I took a quick glance at her, she grinned, saying

Sarah: _No need to worry, King!_

I stood up pointing Mélanie.

Me: YOU'RE GONNA WEAR THE BOY'S UNIFORM.

Mélanie: Is he REALLY a freak or something?

Amy: Must be.

I returned in my corner.

Mélanie: Does he even know that the uniforms are done _sur mesure?_

I totally forgot (once again) they take the lengths of the students to be sure it's the good size. So Mélanie must have already said that she wants the boy's uniform. She was only playing with my emotions. I stood up, leaved the room, and came back with the uniforms that a teacher passed me. Quite confused I looked at the middle school's uniform; then ended up passing it to Sarah due to the length of it. I turned around looking at Dad.

Dad: Charlotte, you're in my son's class, so just follow him. As for you girls, I'm going to call someone in first year and in third year for you.

He said the last sentence looking at Sarah. Wait, she's in third year?! I tried thinking really fast, and then the answer seemed easy enough. I stopped my dad who was gonna pick up the phone to call someone.

Me: The Twins and Haruhi, they are going to help them out. I'm also gonna call Mori & Hunny's brothers, they are in the same grade as her.

Mélanie: Even if you tell us who you're calling, we don't mind, as long as they help us.

I rolled my eyes, not caring anymore what that girl says.

* * *

><p>Everyone came and helped me out, The Twins and Haruhi with Mélanie and Amy, Yasuchika &amp; Satoshi with Sarah, and we told them the girl's situation.<p>

Finally, I'm alone with Charlotte. I'll be able to show her our class, and Kyoya!

We walked in our class' direction, talking together.

Charlotte: How come you know French?

Me: There are French lessons in this school, which helps me not to lose it. I also used to live in France.

Charlotte: Really? That's amazing! We moved here a week ago, before we lived there too!

I chuckled lightly. I lift my head up, opening the door to our class.

Inside, Kyoya was sitting down at his desk, reading a book.

Me: Kyoya! May I present you a new student, Charlotte Fournier. She'll be in our class.

Kyoya did one of his fake smiles, as he advances his hand forward for a hand shake.

Kyoya: It's a pleasure to meet you. Please come to the Host Club when you'll have a free moment.

Charlotte: It's a pleasure to meet you too. And I'll try to. Is it okay if I come with my friends?

Kyoya: Of course, the more clients we have, the happier we are. We are located in the end of the hall, the third music room.

Charlotte seemed pleased as I knew that in fact, he was talking about money.

* * *

><p>Morning passed by really fast. Classes seemed shorter than usual, though, it was the same as always. I'm now in direction to the cafeteria where the host club is waiting for me. We've been able to convince Haruhi to join us today. Once again, when I entered the cafeteria, girls started yelling "It's the host club king!" I went to buy my set 1 meal and set D salad.<p>

I gently smiled to all of them as I made my way to our table, where everyone was waiting for me, well in fact, Hunny & Mori weren't there.

Me: Where are Hunny and Mori?

Kyoya: They went to the middle school's cafeteria, gathering information for us.

I sat down with them, next to Haruhi.

Me: Haruhi, why don't you take my meal instead?

Haruhi: No thanks.

I sighed, totally discouraged, my head resting in my palm of hand, slowly eating my lunch.

Twins: Hahaha! Haruhi! You discouraged the king again!

Haruhi: Sorry.

Me: So, what were you guys talking about?

Twins: The new students.

I looked at the twins.

Me: I thought you would have hated them, knowing you guys.

They laughed once again,

Hikaru: In fact, Mélanie is awesome; she told us what she did to you.

Kaoru: As for Amy, well she's ready to do anything you tell her, she also loves to joke.

Twins: They are nice, but let's say we won't let her come in our circle, also that Mélanie knew right away that Haruhi was a girl.

Me: WHAT?

I placed both of my hands on Haruhi's shoulders and start shaking her really hard.

Me: YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS RIGHT? YOU'RE BUSTED! YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL!

Haruhi: Senpai! SENPAI! Calm down! She used to go in an all girl school. She was in the school's guardians; she protected the school from boys. Lots of them tried to came in, most of them dressing up as a girl. So she can easily figure out who's a girl or not.

Me: Are you sure it's not an excuse?

Haruhi: Yes, I'm sure. She had a picture of her and the group in the guardian's uniform.

Me: It could have been cosplays!

Haruhi: You're annoying.

I returned to my lunch.

Hunny: WE'RE BACK!

* * *

><p>Both of them sat down with us.<p>

Kyoya: So, what did your brother said?

Hunny: Chika thought that she was maybe exaggerating the fact she can't talk Japanese, as for Satoshi, he thought she was cute, not speaking. They found a way to talk between them though – she knows how to write Japanese, so they gave her a small white board to write on.

I nod my head in apprehension, my fingers pinching my chin.

Me: Way to go guys, they did a good thing!

Hikaru: Wait, how can she write Japanese but not talk it?

Kaoru: I thought it was easier speaking it.

Kyoya: With the last minute research I did, I found out she's extremely visual and can easily memorize something, so that must be why she can easily write it. She must know few words in Japanese, but not enough to formulate a full sentence.

Haruhi stared Kyoya with a "Not one of your researches again? Where do you get all that information anyways?" look. Kyoya simply gave one of his "I won't tell you" grins as he replaced his glasses.

Before I realized, my lunch was already over. I took my salad, starting to eat it.

Me: On our side, Charlotte is full of life, or really serious. She kept making jokes but then suddenly concentrated on her work. I thought she was bi-po-

Kyoya: She's not bi-polar. She's simply aware that there are some serious moments.

It suddenly became quiet as we simply ate. Hunny decided to break the silence.

Hunny: As it seems, Sarah invited our brothers to go in a restaurant with her gang, but they had club activities during lunch today, so they gently refused. They are going to make different restaurants around, to get familiar with the surroundings.

Twins: How come they didn't invite us?

Haruhi sighed.

Haruhi: It's kinda obvious, don't you think?

Kaoru: Amy wanted to try the theatre club, and Mélanie the Karate club, or Kendo.

Hunny: You're going to meet one of them Mori!

Mori smiled.

Me: Charlotte wants to do the Track team.

Kyoya: I hope you guys talked to them about the host club.

All of us nodded, except Hikaru.

Hikaru: Are we obligated to talk about the new students all day?

We all look at Hikaru.

Haruhi: Find something else to talk about, then.

Hikaru: Well I don't know, really, what about tomorrow morning's meeting? Why don't we just do it now?

I tried denying the fact that I came early for that, but I guess Hikaru read my mind.

Hikaru: Tono came for that this morning, so I guess we can do it now, no?

Kyoya: Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that tomorrow's cosplays will be rock stars.

Me: The meeting was just to say that?

Kyoya: Well no wonder it was a five minutes meeting.

Me: Didn't you say an hour before classes starts, that it was gonna be long?

Kyoya: I said "Don't come an hour before classes, it's not long"

Me: Guh, sorry.

I started playing with my salad with my fork

Haruhi: Are you okay senpai? Recently you seem like you have something in your mind, something is bothering you, right?

Me: Well, it's just that my nights seem shorter and I keep making those creepy dreams. I'll try to go to bed earlier today.

* * *

><p>Well, at least I'll know for tomorrow morning. I don't need to wake up early, so I'll take my time. I guess Shima let me go to school earlier even though she knew it was tomorrow, it's so like her.<p>

The bell for classes rang, so we all part ways, returning to our respectful classes.

After lunch, classes seemed longer than this morning, but I'm finally on my way to the 3rd music room, where I can finally relax with my clients.


	3. Meeting with Sleeping Beauty

**HAHAHAHAHA!**

I did this chapter... after I received... MY NEW LAPTOP! Yup, my old one suddenly crashed, idiot, and I lost everything for my other books... God Dream It

Sorry, took time to post... I have a lot going on lately, and I have few fanfictions and few books I'm writting/planning at the same time. Sorry, it might take time for the next chapter too. Talking about that, two fanfics of Fruits Basket are soon coming, if I decide to do them... same for Naruto, and maybe, MAYBE, Hunger Games. Anyways, I'm not here to talk about my other books/fic, but to post what you've been waiting for!

So, I was re-reading my last post, and saw that the thing I'm writing before the chapter had lots of ''This time...'' Lols. but still.

Millions thanks to priya96 who's been helping me out!

Once again - please don't be scared to correct me or telling me if I need to change few things!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Meeting with Sleeping Beauty**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

I rushed in the direction of the host club when I bumped into, something... more like, a person... it's Senpai! I tried staying up, but with the few back steps I made I ended up hitting the wall. I slid down, as I didn't know how to react. Laugh? Confusion? Annoyed?

Tamaki: OH! SORRY HARUHI!

He leaned his hand forward to help me stand up. I simply started laughing. Once on my feet again, I gently bent down to pick up my bag.

Me: Don't worry Tamaki-Senpai, I know you didn't want to.

He opened the door for me

Me: Oh by the way! I've been able to convince Mélanie to come over today, and she said she would come only if Sarah does too. So we might see them.

Tamaki smiled; glad I did the first steps to talk to them. Recently, I started to get along a lot more with the host club; I try to be a little bit more enthusiastic when it comes to cosplay and all that stuff. I stepped inside the room. Our clients are not here yet, but in less than thirty minutes, everyone will be busy.

Kyoya: Hello guys, glad you came. Today, it's raspberry tea with vanilla cupcakes. Haruhi, hurry up and make the tea.

I sighed. I just came in and it's the way he treats me. I was on my way to make the tea when I heard someone coming in the room. I did said no one was here, but doesn't mean the host club is closed. I turned myself with a big smile on my face, saying

Me: Welco- Mei?

A tanned girl was standing at the door, with too much make up. Let's say she's my, only, friend, from elementary school, that I still have contact with. I ran over to her.

Me: Mei! What are you doing here?

Mei: Obviously, I had to pass by to see you!

I stopped then run away, as she started running after me.

Hikaru: Wait, what?

Kaoru: Why is she now running away?

Kyoya: You didn't see the measuring tape in her back? She wants to make Haruhi her model.

Mei: COME ON JUST LEMME DO...

Me: NO!

I pushed her down on the couch, and she stayed there, not moving. I returned to the tea.

Hikaru: ... okay I really don't understand anything about girls.

Kyoya stared at the dead girl on the couch then look back at me walking away.

Kyoya: I hope you won't leave her there.

I don't want our visitors to be thirsty due to this little incident. I was about to pour some tea in the cup when Tamaki grabbed me by my shirt and said with a childish voice

Tamaki: You'll have to move the sleeping girl over there.

I put it back on the table then turn my head to look at Mei, still on the couch. I giggled.

Me: I can't, I don't wanna wake her up.

Tamaki looked back at her again, as I set myself free from his hand. It didn't made 5 minutes yet that I'm in the club and everything is already on the move. I guess that this is one thing that I'll never get use to.

Finally, as things are getting a slower rhythm, I got the tea ready for our clients. Soon, they will be in our music room, and I hope that I won't deceive them. I have to pay my debts, but also, I want to prove it, that I can be enthusiast!

I went and join everyone around the table. I took Usa-Chan, Hunny's bunny, in my arms, lucky I didn't sit down on it. Mori stared sleeping beauty.

Hunny: Are you sure it's a good idea to just leave her there?

Me: Yeah, it's better than alone at home.

Kyoya: Well, our clients will ask questions.

Me: We'll answer them.

He growls. I smirk. I stared at Tamaki who was standing up in front of her.

Tamaki: That makes me think, we shall go do karaoke sometime!

I look at him, saying in my head ''It's not a good timing!''

Tamaki: We might invite Mei again!

In my head again ''Oh yeah that's right, last time she came with us''

Tamaki: And also the new students!

I look at Tamaki, confuse a little bit. Tamaki smiled then look at us. Why the new students?

Tamaki: Be right back, I'm gonna bring the cupcakes here.

Tamaki walks away, as all the other club members were staring at him, me included. Not taking my eyes away from him, I said

Me: Is it just me, but... I think Tamaki keeps talking about them... I know it's a fresh new from this morning... but he usually get over it fast...

Hikaru: I hope it's not once again because the girl has blond hair and blue eyes...

Kaoru: After all, he was also a new student so he must be trying to make them feel comfortable at school, and they also come from France, so he must feel close to them.

Hikaru: It would make sense, but still.

Kaoru: Kyoya, what do you think?

Kyoya: Well, it must be because of what Kaoru said... I was thinking about it too...

Tamaki came back, and just in time in fact, because clients started to get in. Kyoya looked at me, muttering ''We'll still keep an eye on him, if we see that after a week he's really on their back...we'll investigate'' He smiled to a client and walked away with her. I stayed on my chair next to Mei, passing my hand in her hair to see if she was still alive. She moaned turning her head angrily. I giggled as clients joined me.

Mizuki & Aiko: Haruhi-kun!

Me: Hi girls!

First thing Mizuki did was staring the girl on the couch. Without hesitation I said

Me: Don't worry, she's inoffensive. She had sleeping problems recently, so when she fell asleep on the couch, we left her there. After all... we all need our sleeping hours to be able to work...

Mizuki kept her eyes on her then look back at me.

Mizuki: It's ok. I was just wondering if she was going to move and scare me... Though, thanks for explaining, Haruhi-Kun.

I poked Mei, and she groaned, turning herself.

Haruhi: No, she won't scare you.

The other girl on her side took a small cupcake saying

Aiko: Did you made those, Haruhi-Kun?

Me: Oh! Sorry no, I didn't... next time I can bake you a special one if you want to!

Aiko gave me loving ''fan'' glare as I gave one of my most natural smile. Senpai, spying me like he always does, was practically crying of joy behind us, even with his clients. I ignored him as I look at the girls

Mizuki: Oh Haruhi-kun, I also want one!

Me: Of course, I'll make some special cherry one for you...

Both: Thank you Haruhi-Kun!

Me: You know... you don't need to...

Say Haruhi-Kun all the time...

Me: You don't need to say thanks, it's my pleasure!

After they got back on Earth and stopped fangirling, I finally got able to ask

Me: How went your day, ladies?

Mizuki: Everything went well, I ate lunch with my friends, and I also went to the school yard with them. It's soon the Sakura season, and I can't wait. The view is already beautiful so...

Aiko: On my side, I had 89% in a science evaluation today; my father is going to be so proud of me.

Me: It's nice to see you girls smiling like that...

They blushed, once again. I'm getting use to all those things, even though, it's getting annoying, but I'm still doing my job as a host, keeping my smile. Though, I can't hide the fact that they are really cute.

Aiko: H-how about you, Haruhi-kun?

Me: Well, today was really calm unlike other days, but I had to get along with two new students. They are really nice though, one of them is supposed to come really soon.

Aiko: Oh, the girl in a boy uniform?

Mizuki: I don't know... she looks... scary.

Me: Why? She's really nice.

Mizuki: But, it's that she keeps starring everyone like if they were zombies...

Me: She's new, so it's normal!

They both sighed. Aiko giggled, which I followed.

Me: Anyways, I'm sure she won't come, the way she was talking, she seemed unsure.

Aiko: Is she with the blond girl? She makes me think of Michelle...

I tilt my head on the side, trying to remember who she was. Right then, I remembered the long curly blond haired girl with her brother. Tamaki was to her mercy... now I'm scared it might happen again.

Me: I just hope that Tamaki will still be Tamaki...

Mizuki: I just hope he won't do like he did with Michelle...

Oh geez now I have to change subject! I don't want them to be here hearing me complaining about that stuff. Think Haruhi, think! I heard the door opening, and I don't know why, but it reminded me

Haruhi: What would be nice though, it's that we make another activity outside with the host club when the Sakura season arrives!

Both: Oh! That would be so nice!

To my turn, I sighed, relieve. I remember that we had a big Sakura party, and the couple ran outside, everyone passed through the glassed door to look at them. I fetch that really far, I know. They continue on that subject until Kyoya came near us and said

Kyoya: Haruhi, your next clients are here.

Mizuki and Aiko left. Wondering who my clients were, I looked behind me seeing Mélanie and Sarah.

Me: You came!

Sarah looked around, tugging on Mélanie's blue uniform. She was really nervous; I could see it in her eyes. I realized in her other hand, the board the guys gave to her.

Me: I'm glad you came here, I didn't thought you would come today.

Mélanie: Well, I thought I could see with whom you're hanging with, this club seems interesting.

She looks around, pointing Mori.

Mélanie: That tall guy over there is really awesome.

I laugh. It's real that Mori is tall, way too tall. I sat down, and so they did. Sarah did the same as the other girls, starring the tanned thing on the couch. I knew I had to give some explanations, but Sarah simply poked her on her cheek. We all weren't expecting a reaction coming from her, but she sat down really fast on the couch, starring everyone. Her eyes then met, Sarah's one...

Mei stood up, taking Sarah's shoulder, forcing her to stand up. She took the tape she had to see how tall I was, to take the height of the little one, her waist, all that things they usually need. Mélanie was staring blankly, but soon, whatever Mei will do that she won't like, she was going to jump on her.

After few lengths taken, Mei wrote them down in her note book that she had in her pocket, a small one obviously.

Mei: What grade are you?

Sarah took a board, writing down ''Middle school, 3rd grade''

Mei: You know you're under height & weight? But you're so cute, you're perfect, you have to try few clothes... dresses...

She took her cell phone, calling someone.

Mei: Yuzuha-san? Yes... yes I still have your cell phone number... yes, exactly! I found the perfect model... blond...blue eyes... short... yes... perfect... Friday night! Perfect! See you then!

She hangs up.

Mei: I invite you to the Hitachiin's house, we're gonna make you try lots of outfits, mine and Yuzuha-san's.

Hikaru and Kaoru who were far in the deep end of the host club heard their mom's name. Saying sorry to their clients, they came and join us.

Hikaru: Hey, you can't invite yourself like that in OUR house!

Kaoru: Anyways, you didn't even ask to the girls if they wanted to.

Mei: First of, your mom told me to invite them. Second, they have no choice.

Mélanie didn't seemed quite pleased with it. She crossed her legs, placing both her arms each side of herself on the sofa's backrest. She sighed

Mélanie: We'll be four, and I'll have to ask Karianne if we can come, but I'm sure there's no objection.

Sarah stared Mélanie, said something I didn't understand, but Mélanie translated.

Sarah: _I-I'm ready to do it_

Mélanie: Obviously, she's really shy, but she's ready to do it.

Tamaki turned around, seeing everyone gathering around. So, he just had to come and join us.

Tamaki: _So, are you really sure you want to do this? You barely know them._

Hearing Tamaki talking in French into such a serious voice made me shiver. I look at him, then at Sarah who was holding her purple bag really hard.

Sarah: _I promised myself to get out of that silent life I had, so...yeah, I guess I can do it. I also really like dresses, fashion... all those things, so...I don't know... after all she called a great fashion designer..._

Tamaki simply ruffled the girl's hair graciously, a really kind and meaningful smile on his face like I never saw before took over his lips. Everyone around became quiet, looking at that scene.

Tamaki: _I'll come with you, if you want to._

Sarah nodded. I realized she seemed less nervous, she removed a hand from her bag, holding the stripe with her other one.

Tamaki: _Well, we shall invite them all._

Tamaki looked up at the group, and said

Tamaki: I'll come with you guys, and Haruhi, you come.

He pointed Honey and Mori.

Tamaki: YOU TOO GUYS YOU'RE COMING.

They both gave a really confused look, even though they sort of knew what he was talking about. But because of the French conversation between Sarah and Tamaki, we totally missed a part.

Sarah wrote down on the white board ''I don't want to be the only one doing a fashion show''

Everyone looked at Mei. I simply started laughing as all our clients were staring us.

Me: Such a meeting with Sleeping Beauty!

The twins joined my laugh, as the others simply glanced at each other. Kyoya said out loud

Kyoya: I guess that this Saturday, we'll meet at the Hitachiin's house.

Hikaru: I didn't say yes!

Kaoru: After all last time you guys lost yourself!

Tamaki brought the twins in a secret quick meeting, but I totally heard

Tamaki: We might see Haruhi in a dress!

When they stood up, they said

Twins: We're in!

I rolled my eyes.

Kyoya: I'll bring the camera, it's gonna be interesting.


	4. Sweet Business

Yay!

FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS ON

Sorry, this one isn't my favorite, soon, a good one will be out

Ok, soon... I'm extremly busy, have lots of problems and etc... so it will take a small little long while.

Either way, have fun imaginating the dresses and clothing they are wearing, but if you really want the clothing, just review me, I still have the models I took :)

Please, correct me if you find any mistakes

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter anyways ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Sweet Business**

**Sarah Gosselin**

I was spinning on that blue chair in front of the counter waiting for Prince Charming to come, or the girls to join me. Prince Charming is the name the other girls gave to him, his real one is Tamaki. As it seems, we're not the only one calling him Prince, or King... but for me, he's more like a Knight. He said he would come and pick us up with all the other club members, obviously, with Mei joining us. After all, she's the one who called the Twin's mom. Because he said he was coming to pick us up, we gave him our address, saying he was pretty sure he knew where it was. He told us the way, and he was right all along. He's kind, because obviously, we would have been searching for hours for the Hitachiin's house.

The other girls were still upstairs, changing. I look at the time. I'm already ready... Mei gave me a simple instruction to put nothing on but a white dress that can be easily taken off, so it will be faster when I'll need to change. I stared at the fruits in the bowl, lost in thoughts, then I heard a crack. The wind, like usual... but the silent room afterward made me shiver. I don't like the fact that I'm presently alone in the kitchen, so I'm gonna join the three other girls upstairs. I walked up, skipping a step to be faster; I passed through the study room without looking anywhere else but my door room, then finally stepped in my personal paradise. I was back in my room. I simply moved the curtains of the ''door'' on the left wall to find Mélanie in a bra, searching for a good t-shirt to put on. I pointed one from behind, and she put it on without hesitation. I smiled as she made me a thumb up. She took a hat that was on her laps, stood up, put it on my head, and asked

Mélanie: _Will you bring a book for the ride? I'm still not sure if we're going in bus, limo or whatever they'll bring to us. Also, when they'll be talking or searching clothes for you, you'll have something to do._

I'm so lucky to have a best friend like her. I had totally forgotten about the road trip to go there and then coming back. Will it be long or not? Will the fashion show be long or not? When being for too long in a car I get car sick... people usually have this in a boat, ''sea sick'', but me, it's in a car. Like a mom will do, she pointed my room as she recognizes her daughter's culprit glance. I returned in my room, once again, passing through the curtains. My end table was right next to my bed, which had my book on it... my favourite one, Alice in Wonderland, that I fell in love with it the first time I read it, which is, by the way, the first book I read. I placed it in my purple bag with few other things, like papers, pencil, or whatever I might need, with obviously, the most important.

Once I got out my room, with everything needed, counting Mélanie, I turned myself to face Charlotte's room, on my right. I walked to the door, gently knocking, then she answered back by opening the door. She gave me a sweet smile as I stared at the pink room. Not a baby pink, but a fandango one, with the light coloured wooden floor. Her bed's cover though is a softer pink. She took her things she needed as we finally all headed for Amy's room right next to her. I gulped as I had to knock. She hates it when we go in her room. I don't get it, but it's Amy! So I barely touched the door when she answered. After the door was wide open, I stayed in front, starring the really light brown walls, dark wooden floor, and classy black furniture. Her room seemed like what a real superstar would have... it's real that she does wants to work in the middle of the theater or cinema. Amy also stepped out, placing her glasses like the guy... euh... Koyoka I think? Did yesterday.

Amy: _We shall hurry up, or else we will have to pay for it._

We laughed as she imitated, um... that guy. We passed through the hallway that leans to aunt Karianne's side's of the house, to tell her that we were leaving for the Fashion Paradise. She kissed me gently on my forehead, leaving us all with a wave and her sweetest smile.

We stepped outside, no one there. I just hope they didn't lose their selves. Mélanie though, was insulted. They gave us a time to be outside, but they are not there to pick us up. Amy was kinda irritated, but was not making a big case, while Charlotte didn't seem like caring very much. We made sure, meanwhile, that all the doors were locked on the outside. I felt like sitting down on the grass, but then my dress would be all dirty, green and brown on white...so Mélanie sat down, she's in jeans, and made me sit on her laps. With my little size, I didn't hesitate, or didn't hold back, to let myself comfortable on her. Charlotte, who's in a yellow dress with black leggings, did the same as Mélanie, but once on her buns she let herself fall on her back. Amy was making sure that the host club will see that we're here by staying up.

Me:_ Do you think they lost their selves?_

Amy: _Maybe, anything is possible._

Charlotte: _I should have taken their cell phones number._

Amy:_ It's okay don't worry for that. I'm sure they'll be here soon._

We wait... and wait... and wait... finally, thirty minutes late, they appeared at the end of the road, walking... slowly. Charlotte ran to them, and came back to us, as the guys stayed behind walking.

Charlotte: _Their car failed, they realized afterwards there wasn't enough place. Kyoya didn't said anything, he wanted to laugh. But he stayed at the twin's house, with them. _

Mélanie: _Wait, really?_

She shrugged, then Mélanie answered with a sweet giggle. There's 3 boys, 4 girls... so we're 7, but...

Amy: _A limo can have around 6 passengers, but the largest one around 16, if I remember correctly. _

We realized the boys stopped walking. Tamaki took his cell phone, calling someone.

Amy: _Lemme bet, he's calling a limo._

As they came closer, Tamaki sat down next to us with Hunny and Mori.

Charlotte: Where is Haruhi, and Mei?

Hunny: Mei wanted to stay with the Twin's mom so they could discuss about Sarah's fashion show. Haruhi on her side had to stay because of the twins.

Amy: Are they good designers though?

Hunny: They are awesome!

Mori was staring at me. With wide eyes, I did the same. Mélanie, which I was still sitting on, end up pointing Mori and said

Mélanie: I bet I'm faster than you, or even stronger! I'll bring Sarah on my back to the Twin's house!

I hate it when she does that. She always needs to prove herself. Though, at the same time, I think it's funny to see her do so. Mori stood up with Hunny on his back

Mori: If I win, you have to wear a dress. If I lose, you can come to the Haninozuka dojo, like promised.

Mélanie: HAH! Even if I win I'll wear a dress just because you challenged me!

She stood up with me on her back. I wonder where Mori took the Karate thing from, and the dress one too. Mélanie HATES dresses and I think he knows because of the school uniform. But the Karate? Amy did a face palm behind as she knew it was restarting once again. Charlotte came in the middle of the road, making like the flag girl does in a car race. I stared at Tamaki who seemed a bit confused about the situation. I thought he would have taken his cell phone to say he'd cancel the limo, but nope. Mori and Mell placed themselves on each side of the road. She gave us the signal to begin the race and then they both start running.

I was holding Mélanie really tight as she ran the fastest she could. In a way, it seemed like she knew where she was going, even though she had no clue. Mori seemed really calm, too serious in fact. I closed both my eyes putting my head on Mélanie's shoulder. I didn't want to fall down, or that Mélanie falls because of me. I don't want any of us to get hurt, neither Hunny nor Mori. I looked up at the sky, to see that few black fluffy clouds were making their way over us. It might start raining really soon. I just hope it won't be during the photo shoot, if they planned on taking me in the trees, or in the grass. I sighed, as I tried to keep my head strong as my vehicle's shoulder started hitting my face. I looked around, starting to realize that the houses were starting to get bigger, classier, rich looking. I wonder which one of them might be the Hitachiin's one. I was trying not to fall down, keep my head straight, look around, all at the same time, but after a little while, I was finally down, lying in the grass, when a rain drop fell on my nose. For how long have we been running? I lost track after a little while.

Everyone was around us, while Mélanie tried to dry my hair with a towel.

Mélanie: Don't move!

Charlotte: I just hope you won't get a cold, you easily catch one...

Me: Melli, dry yourself before me.

Mélina: No, it's my fault so lemme do.

Tamaki took Mimi's job, he said something like ''I'll do it, you better dry yourself or she'll get angry''

Yuzuha-san appeared in the door frame with more towels.

Yuzuha: I'm so sorry for all this trouble! I hope you'll have fun anyways; I'll dry your clothes while you're wearing the other ones. I should have insisted on calling a limo but the guys were already on their ways. Kaoru?

Hikaru: It's Hikaru.

Yuzuha: Sorry. Please bring Mei, Haruhi and Sarah to my Design room. Mélanie might join you later.

I saw Mori and Mélanie talking behind while she was passing a towel on her neck. I don't know who won, but I'm gonna ask her when I'll come back, or when she'll join. I followed the twins.

Hikaru: Bathroom, random room, living room...

Hikaru was pointing a bit everywhere quite carless. Kaoru, who ended up following us, was talking with Haruhi about a homework they had to do for school. Tamaki, who also followed, looked everywhere, like if everything Hikaru said were the most interesting things in the world. Mei was already in the design room, ready to jump on me as soon as I'll put my feet inside the room. I stayed alone, walking, looking at the floor. Tamaki raised my head up from my chin, then put his hand in his jean's pocket asking

Tamaki: _Why are you blushing so hard?_

I didn't even realize I was blushing. I placed my hands on my cheeks, wide eyes.

Me: _I-I don't know... just being with everyone I guess..._

Tamaki ruffled my hair with a sweet smile on his face. I realized he didn't place his hand in his pocket, I felt like taking it, but I wasn't sure... I hesitated. I brought my hand closer to his, thinking. He looked down at me, then took mine without dread. I blushed harder, and kept looking down at the floor, the corner of my lips letting a small grin appear. Tamaki chuckled.

Tamaki: _You shall never be scared when you're with me. Be yourself. I love to see you smile._

I nod.

We finally turned in the room where thousands of clothes were decorating the room. The first thing I hoped, please don't put all of those on me. Lots of them were really fluffy, as lots of them were also really simple. I started passing through the rows, starring at all those wonderful colors, when my eyes stopped on a fluffy blue dress. With wide eyes, I stared it with sparkling eyes. I brought my hand forward to it when I was dragged away to try something else on. I was taken to a short pink fluffy dress, no sleeves, with a dark brown ribbon around the waist.

The tanned girl said something, that Tamaki translated

Mei / Tamaki: _This will be your first dress_

The Twin's mom finally joined us. I gave a small glance behind at the blue dress, letting a small sigh escape my mouth. I then smile for apprehension. Yuzuha-san, who was holding her chin, thinking, turned herself to face the guys.

Yuzuha: Please leave the room boys, I don't want you to see miss over here in her undies.

The twins left without hesitation. As for Tamaki, he stared Haruhi with puppy eyes saying

Tamaki: Please Haruhi, try a dress...

Haruhi pushed Tamaki out of the room yelling

Haruhi: LEMME CHOSE WHAT I'LL WEAR MYSELF.

She closed the door. Shy as hell, Mei helped me out of the dress then helped me put the new one on. I also received some dark brown high heeled sandals, with a matching ribbon on the top of them. They flatten my curly hair, then placed a pink and brown ribbon on the top of my head. Haruhi put on a really weird dress, with too much fluffy stuff and hair ribbon.

Now, we have to parade in front of everyone else in the entrance hall, to afterward, have a photo shoot.

I walked really slowly, holding a brown purse between my hands. Now, Hunny, Mori and Mélanie were in the room getting change to their turn. I hope Melli went in another room.

Once I stepped in the hall, all the heads turned to look at me. Tamaki was starring me blankly, like if I was the cutest thing on Earth. Charlotte ran to join me

Charlotte: You look soooo cute!

She made me turn on myself so she could see all the dress. The other members had a smile on their face but didn't come any closer, but Amy did. Yuzuha-san, who came with us, placed a hand on my back. She gently pushed me toward the couch, the white and luxury couch, asking me to sit down on it. Once Haruhi stepped in the room we're in, Tamaki stopped looking at me to see the girl entering the room.

We waited for Hunny-senpai, who suddenly appeared in a brown and awesome tuxedo that matched my dress. I immediately understood that I would take the pictures with him.

Hunny: Sarah-chan Sarah-chan! You look so cute in your dress! Look, even Usa-Chan matches us!

Even the bunny had a brown tie.

I smiled, as I placed my hand on my pur-...

Where's my purple bag? I wasn't expecting that provoking color to be found between my hands.

I start searching everywhere, until Hunny asked me

Hunny: Are you ok?

I nod, hoping I just let it inside the design room.

Yuzuha: Perfect... yes! Move a little bit on the left and place your left hand on his shoulder. Exactly!

Yuzuha had started the photo shoot. I was on the couch and Hunny on the couch's arm. I was crossed leg, while Hunny had a foot on the couch and the other one on the couch's arm. My hand was now placed on his shoulder, and his' on my hand. For another shoot I was sitting down on him, his arms around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder. Realizing such a romantically shoot wasn't fit for it, she ended up asking us dance together, or talk, laugh together.

The Twin's mom was glad of our work, and asked us to go join Mei in the dressing room. Haruhi was with Tamaki and the Twins, they were around her, asking her stuff like ''Why don't you wear this more often''. On my way there, I saw a girl and a tall boy, the boy putting a necklace around the girl's neck. Once I got near, they started walking to the direction I came from. I didn't realized, until I stopped to turn myself, that the girl in a short black dress, a red belt around her waist, a red rose on the sleeve of the right arm, a rose in her hair, a black necklace with a rose, a bracelet with a rose and high heeled black shoes, was Mélanie. She was even wearing make up! A wonderful red hiding her lips, with a strong black eye liner around her eyes. The man next to her, Mori, was wearing a white tux, with a red tie and a red piece of clothing in his tuxedo's pocket.

I stayed there, breathless. They were so handsome, looking so great. I could barely recognize the Mélanie I use to know. She now looked like a really cute, but wild girl, gentle like a sweet-heart. The moment suddenly stopped when she fell down because of her shoes. Mori caught her before she touched the floor. Mori chuckled as Mélanie didn't know how to react, before she starts laughing to tears. Like a gentle man, he helped her up, as they start walking in direction to the hall, Mori keeping an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall down again.

I turned myself, starting to walk again. Mei took my hand, pulling me inside the room. She said

Mei: You're gonna match with Mélanie.

She dressed me in a black dress, converses, headphones around my neck, long white socks that stops at my knees, with 3 black stripes near the end of them. I was also wearing a weird but awesome bracelet that looked like a belt around my wrist. I joined everyone again in the hall. The picture Mori and Mélanie were taking together was really cute. Mélanie was being hugged by Mori, her head resting on the man's chest, his arms around her...

When the picture was taken, Melli turned herself and looked at me with huge eyes.

Mélanie: _Oh my god you're gorgeous! I never thought a black side of you could look great!_

She looked at Yuzuha-san, asking her to take pictures of me, saying it was in her plans. We placed ourselves back to back, hand crossed, and few other poses. I looked outside, to see it has stop raining. I blinked as I was dragged away, once again, but this time by Haruhi.

Haruhi, who was still in the dress, wanted to change herself. So, we both got a skater outfit, so we could take pictures outside. It's impressive that Mélanie just changed herself to her old clothes. I was changed into skinny jeans of a grey-ish blue color, skate shoes with purple laces, black hoodie, short sleeved, purple hat and scarf. While Haruhi had almost the same, but in green.

Everyone followed us outside. It, was, so, wet! My shoes were soaked! We placed ourselves on the fence, our arms around each other's neck, making a sign of peace. Another one, they helped me climb up a tree, and I leaned my hand down as Haruhi tried to jump to catch it. Tamaki caught me when I almost fell down. I giggled. Melli joined us, with my purple bag in her hands, my Alice book in the other one. Yuzuha who turned herself to look at Mélina, stared the book.

Yuzuha: You love that book?

Mélina: No, well, it's just not my fav. one. Sarah though, loves it.

Yuzuha pinched her chin, as she said.

Yuzuha: So I wasn't wrong when I thought you were starring at the blue dress. With few modifications, we can make it look like the Alice one.

Kaoru: If I remember correctly, we have all our Alice in Wonderland Cosplay cotumes here... so Tamaki can be the Mad Hatter.

Hikaru look toward the house.

Hikaru: Haruhi can change herself back in her clothes, as you two go change in your Alice cosplays.

Last thing I knew, I was dressed in Alice, and Tamaki as Mad Hatter.

I laughed as Tamaki placed me on his shoulder, walking toward the door that leads us outside. His big hat was on my head. We stepped outside, and he placed me on the porch.

Yuzuha: I LOVE THE HAT'S IDEA! Tamaki! Place your hand on the girl's head, well, your hat, cover the girl's eyes with it.

We didn't even take our first breath out when we had to place ourselves to satisfy the photographer, or designer. Right after, we had to re-make the shoulder lift, another picture around a table, another taking tea and cake, another one I was sitting down on his laps, another one...

Gosh it never finishes!

Though, I like the fact it was about Alice.

During the photo shoot, Tamaki told us about few awesome places we just HAVE to visit. Like restaurants, music shop, clothing shop... Amy noted them all on her iPhone.

The day passed by really fast, the photo session ended after the Alice one. We returned home, in a limo. Thanks to the entire host club crew, we had a lot of fun. Thanks to Mei and Yuzuha who made all the clothing... Thanks to everyone!


	5. Discoveries

**OMG 8D**

I'm already at the fourth chapter :3

So much has been happening (in my daily real life) lately - I never thought I would've been able to write this chapter... (Especially because I was watching the Leda 24hours at the same time) I never thought this story would really end up working either! But...

I even tried writing few other fanfics, I'm coming back to this one every time.

So 5 chapters (4 chapters (this one counts (PARENTHESE IN PARENTHESE!)) + prologue/introduction) are already out, I'm not gonna say how many chapters are left (so you won't be like ''OMG ALMOST FINISH D:'' when it's gonna be near the end, but my chapter plan is sorta done, but I'm still anyways I'm still working on the chapters at occasions)

This one was supposed to be from Sarah's point of view, but I thought that, knowing what was in Mélanie's head for once, would be nice. So, this chapter is like, split in two so I can keep my idea with Sarah.

I re-wrote the chapters before, changing few things. Maybe not enough to re-read it, but I worked on the intro. Otherwise, it's pretty much few mistakes or things that I end up changing. Anyways, don't waste your time on chapter 1 2 3, it's only the intro that sorta changed... simpler – don't re-read it XD) You choose, what you wanna do in the end, but if it's your first time reading this fanfic, no need to do re-read it.

Please Enjoy! If there are any mistakes, please lemme know!

**Chapter 4**

**Discoveries**

**Mélanie Gendreau**

_I really thought it would be the last night. But never did I think it would be the last one with you. When I ran down the stairs to join you at the front door, you were already on your motorcycle; I could see you from the window. I knew that, when I saw you there... it would be done between both of us. I tried to open the door, but it seemed like it was far away from my hand, but when I reached it, too late. You were already down the street, turning left. The lights of your vehicle were slowly fading away. I started feeling something... really painful. Not my feelings... but agony started spreading in my ankle..._

Me: **Sarah, can you please g**et off my leg? It's starting to hurt real bad...

Sarah looked at me with perplex eyes. She's use to hear me talking in French, but it came out alone in Japanese, quite loud. When she moved behind me, I erased the last sentence for my book I'm writing... ugh, I forgot what I was gonna write. I threw myself on my back, my head on the young girl's laps. Even though she's small and fragile, I didn't hesitate to let my head hit her laps. She didn't seem like minding really much. She started playing in my hair, letting her homework aside.

Sarah: _It might be easier to work in the study room instead of doing this on your bed... don't you think?_

I shrugged. I took my laptop and Sarah took her board, to finally walk out of my _sanctuary_. On the couches were laying our friends. We took place at our desks in the middle of the room. Slowly, Charlotte was looking at the places Tamaki gave us to visit.

Charlotte: _They are near here. It will be easy to go, and it's not expensive places._

Amy: _I hope they have really good food._

Me: _Or good things in general._

Sarah: _I can ask to my godmother to give us a ride, or we can walk... or take the bus... And I don't think she'll mind passing some money..._

Me: _She's rich... that's why we're here._

Amy: _Well, we'll see what they have, she can pass us some money, but we're not obligated to spend it all._

Sarah: _It wasn't in my plans anyways, to spend it all._

They all nodded at the same time.

Charlotte: _We can shop, eat dinner then go watch a movie, wouldn't it be nice?_

Sarah was gently smiling behind. Her eyes were showing happiness, which made me grin too. I only hope they have a good film, or else, we'll go get some ice cream somewhere else and spend time together. I look up at the clock.

Me: _Well if we hurry up, we have about 2 hours before dinner._

Sarah: _I'll go ask my aunt right away._

The little girl ran away to the door that leans to the hallway that goes to Karianne's house. We all gave a glare between each other as an awkward silence went on in the room. I stood up, closing my laptop and brought it back in my room. I do get along well with Charlotte and Amy, but... They know that I'm hiding something from all of them, especially from Sarah. Because of that, it seems like they don't really want to talk to me. They think that I'm using Sarah in that entire story, while in fact, I'm protecting her. They also don't really like the way I'm acting. I'm practically getting along with those girls because Sarah is friend with them.

Sarah didn't have the easiest life as a child. Her mom was always at work, working late as she had to do some serious surgeries and all that stuff, as for her dad... He lost his memory in a car accident. No matter how hard she tried, she wasn't able to make him remember who she was. Though, he knew somehow he was her father, but that's it, no emotional line or anything. He would sometimes act like a father, but not much. Like when Karianne asked to take Sarah, I'm pretty sure he gave his point on it. Because of her dad's memory lost, Sarah would be, most of the time, in her room, alone, waiting for her mom to come back. Because of that, she always went to her godmother's house, not wanting to be alone anymore. She tries to avoid the fact that he lost memory... not even talking about it, or even confess to anyone he does.

Family is the most important thing to her...

It's hurting me to see her suffer through this.

I sighed.

I went back in the study room; Blondie was sitting down on Amy. Sarah made me a thumb up, smiling, the money in the other hand. We're free to go.

Charlotte:_ I suggest we go in bike._

Me:_ Sure, I have to start training before going at the dojo._

Sarah: _You won?_

Me: _No, I lost... but he invited me to go, because he knows that I can pass through the training easily, after all, I did run for a long time._

She smiled as I stayed neutral.

Amy: _You have a crush on him, don't yah?_

I blushed hard

Me: _What are you talking about? He's really nice but I won't say I have a crush. Anyways let's just go to shopping anyways._

They laughed as I left the room quickly. He might be my first male friend since a little while now, but doesn't mean that because I'm talking to him I have a crush. They're so... gah.

I took my skateboard then thought for few seconds about my book. I have a scooter, so does Amy. I turned to look at them

Me: Did they bring our scooters to Japan?

Amy stayed there, looking numb.

Amy: Yes they did.

I look at Sarah

Me: Where are they?

Sarah shrugged

Sarah: Maybe in the backyard?

Instead of taking the front door, we took the backdoor. We didn't even go outside to visit our backyard the first day. There's a little garage, ok let's say quite big, totally at the end of the field, in the middle, so it's between Karianne & our side. Hoping our scooters to be there, I opened the door. Meanwhile the girls were looking at things like, flowers, a pool that I stayed quite far from, scared to fall in the cold water, a swing, a picnic table, long chairs, etc. Inside the garage were all the gardening things, our scooters (yes) and few other things. A garage without a car.

I took my scooter; letting Amy took her own one... I don't really want to destroy it somehow, which I can easily do without even noticing.

Obviously, Sarah was holding me really tight, surrounding my waist with her arms. With our opaque helmets, I couldn't see her face, but I know she has both eyes closed really tight, scared to fall down the vehicle. It is maybe not the awesome motorcycle like I want, but I just can't seem to be able to throw my scooter away.

Charlotte: _Instead of doing lots of shops we shall go at the attraction park._

Amy: _Well, maybe after we visited few places, or this afternoon, more specifically after dinner, it will be awesome with all the lights. _

Whatever they say. I'll just follow like usual.

We finally get a parking in the small place, parking both our scooters together. Lots of people are here, shopping, spending time together, eating... I looked everywhere, trying to figure out where we'll start. We all said at the same time

Charlotte: _Clothe Store_

Amy: _Book Store_

Sarah:_ Plushie store_

Me: _Food store._

I stared the 3 girls, took Sarah's hand and headed to the plushie store without objection. I could hear the girl's sigh, totally exasperated. When we stepped inside the shop, I couldn't help but act like a 3 years old kid. Little cute octopus, bunnies, game boys, councils, milk, characters from T.V show, food, cupcakes (because cupcakes deserves its own category) all, kind, of, stuffed, toys! I especially liked the cupcake one, looking at me like if it wanted me to buy it. When Amy entered, her eyes changed from discouraged to impressed, turning her eyes on the first plushie that caught her attention. A green iPod with a face, one eye winking. Charlotte loved the little star, quite simple, with a cute face, with the mouth in a 3. When I turned around, Sarah's eyes were sparkling over a panda with a red headband around it's forehead like a ninja would have, and a doll in her other hand. The doll had blond hair with a red ribbon, a red short sleeved dress with red shoes, long white socks and a white long sleeved jersey under her shirt. She seemed like thinking, which one should I take?

Me: _You know, you can take them both. That way, they won't be alone, friends forever._

Sarah: _I'm scared that my tiger get jealous because I get new ones._

Me: _But your tiger is so kind, I'm sure it won't mind, might even be happy to make new friends._

Sarah never learned how to grow up, still carrying plushies around, so when I first saw Honney, Honey, Hunny, Huny? Whatever... he made me think of her. Though on her case, I'm pretty sure she just can't, as for him, he seems like acting. Am I wrong?

I took both plushies and put them on the counter.

Me: _Look, it's on me. Your Godmother doesn't need to pay._

She looked at me then simply opens her bag once I was done to put them in.

Sarah: _The Panda will be Ninja, as for the doll... I'll call her Aria._

Aria is the nickname we sometimes give her, but rarely. It's mostly Kichirou who calls her so.

Me: _Why are you calling her Aria?_

Sarah: _She looks like me with her long blond hair._

I stepped out of the shop realizing I still had the cupcake plush in my hands. I ran back inside to pay. Lucky I realized, a little bit more and he would have run out after me with a gun with the glare he gave me.

We started walking a little bit everywhere, clothes shops, shoe store (where Charlotte bought some running shoes for the track team she'll start really soon) music store, well, more electronic shop, home decoration too… to finally arrive in a restaurant, a little one like a little café. We sat down on the porch outside (obviously outside, a porch… anyways) I took a simple club sandwich, so did Sarah but with no tomatoes, Amy took a soup as for Charlotte, who's by the way, vegetarian, took… pancakes.

Waitress: I'm sorry we can't serve this at this time of the day

Charlotte: Oh Geez! COmE On! I'm hungry for pancakes and didn't even eat breakfast so I could eat some. Geez fine I'll take waffles.

Waitress: I can't give you that either…

Charlotte gave her a stare that meant death, maybe worst than the dude in the shop gave to me.

Charlotte: You can serve cinnamon rolls?

Waitress: Y-Yes….

Charlotte: It's a breakfast for all of us here. So give me. My. Pancakes. It's not hard!

The waitress bowed and left almost running. Once she was gone, we all laughed in union.

Me: _Simply Amazing._

Amy who realized it asked to Sarah

Amy: _Why are you looking at the waitress this way? Reminds you of Karianne?_

Sarah nodded

Sarah: _Also reminded me I wanted to get myself a job once I get here. Maybe in a restaurant, working as a maid or whatever._

We all stared her, confused.

Me: _You don't need more money, you know?_

Sarah: _Well__, I know my Godmother invited me, but I don't wanna be a burden, you know? Your parents still can help you out, while my parents..._

We all looked away, kinda avoiding her.

Me: _Yeah, just don't get yourself something too hard._

I sighed.

Charlotte realized that the silence went on for too long, and broke silence

Charlotte: _I'm quite glad Tamaki gave us those places to visit._

Amy: _It's really a good idea, and he even mentioned this Cafe. _

Me: _It's fun to see that even if he's rich he comes in places like this._

Amy: _It's only because of Haruhi._

Charlotte:_ Talking of Haruhi, what will happen with the photos Sarah took?_

Amy: _Because Haruhi is in them, they can go anywhere from now on; they are in the Club's hand. Even Tamaki had lots of shoots… _

Sarah blushed

Sarah: _I don't want EVERYONE in school to see them! _

Amy: _Might only be the clients_

Me: _Exactly – all the school_ girls.

They chuckled, except Sarah.

Us: _Bon Appétit_

We all dig inside our meal, even Charlotte who was able to have her pancakes.

Me: _Yup, I'll go with a cinnamon roll for dessert._

Charlotte: _Already talking about dessert? It's barely if you took a bit of your dinner._

Me: _Yeah but I'm planning some place in my stomach. _

I looked up

Me: _After all, I'm gonna start training really soon. I have two choices – eat healthy, or do like Hunny._

Amy suddenly realized.

Amy:_ OH NO! I HAVE THE THEATER AUDITIONS NEXT WEEK_

Charlotte: _I HAVE THE TRACK TEAM_

Me: _And I have Karate I can't seem to remember when._

Sarah: _..._

Me: _I might even try out the black magic club._

They almost chocked on their food when hearing it.

Me: _What?_

Amy: _The guy who walks around with a black cape?_

Charlotte: _You want to joint hem?_

Me: _Maybe just try it out, it looks nice._

The 3 of them: _Whatever you want._

We finished dinner, and our desserts were awesome. I even tried Sarah's fruits parfait which was perfect. It is clearly wearing its name. Though, my favorite will stay my cinnamon roll.

When we stepped down the little steps of the porch, we immediately started searching for the attraction park. Might not be a park with big with roller coasters, might be something mostly like, merry go round, etc.

When I turned myself to ask Sarah if she wanted something before we officially leave...

She was gone.


	6. Maid?

Hello everyone!

Quite sorry, the title sorta says everything 'bout the chapter... or maybe not?

I recently started watching the drama Marumo no Okite, it is simply awesome! The story with the twins is really cute, I never cried so much. Seems like I have fetishes about family things, like sister and brothers with a good complicity, or can laugh together, etc. I'm finishing tumbling for my second time, trying to write my fanfic about Hunger Games, which I want to start the 2 other books. (I already read the first one)

I came back today (August 19 2012) from a hunger game party with my friends, and the little sister from the party host, who also had her friends. We were 8 girls; we watched the movie, went to do training then went to make a water balloon and water gun fight in the forest. I was in district one, wearing things that looked like the capitol, but I liked it XD! It's not really shown what this district wears, so it was sort of hard. We also slept in a huge tent; I barely slept 4 hours, and woke up after the first 2. It was chilly, but comfortable. I might have a small cold now. I'm tired now, really tired, but I really was inspired... so.

I wrote everything down, but I have to pass through it like 3 times before posting it, which is why it won't be out tonight.

Either ways

Thanks a lot for everyone following my story – I love all of your comments (so far... XD) and I'm reading them with a big smile on my face. I love to know you guy's opinion – I'm _**trying**_ to respond to every of them.

If there are any mistakes, please tell me! Don't be afraid, I try not to bite too much ;)

P.S: Yes – the first sentences are volunteer, well, you're gonna see for yourself.

P.P.S: They talk English sometimes, but it's not worth adding something like underline or italic, it's just for this chapter and I will say it before if she speaks English. Otherwise it's Japanese.

Hope you'll enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

**Maid?**

**Sarah Gosselin**

When we stepped down the little steps of the porch, we immediately started searching for the attraction park. Might not be a park with big with roller coasters, might be something mostly like, merry go round, etc.

When I turned myself to ask Mélanie if I could take her hand to not be separated...

She was gone.

Or was I the one who was torn apart from the group?

I tried to keep my calm, breathing slowly. I tried to catch her back, but I couldn't see her any more. I'm stuck in a big crowd, and I'm too small. For once I wish I was tall! I couldn't see her red hair, Amy's glasses or even Charlotte's hair between everyone. I had no other choice but to run out of the gang's little circle to finally figure out I'm now too far from everyone. Problem is, we walked so far I can't remember where we parked our scooters, and anyways I can't drive it. I also can't seem to remember where we came from, which directions we took... Mh. Think. Think. CELL PHONE! No... no. I don't have one. I kept saying I didn't need any. They might not be that far from now on... It's been barely 30 seconds.

I turned myself and bumped into 2 guys. I was going to fall down but one of them caught me by the chest before I hit the floor

Boy 1: Hey, you okay?

I tried remembering where I saw those faces before when I realized he still had me between his arms... I slapped him. Such a pervert! He rubbed his cheek.

Boy 1: Geez sorry.

Boy 2: Hey Tatsuya.

Tatsuya: What Jirou?

Jirou: Isn't that the girl at school?

I blinked few times as those boys finally returned in my mind. It's the boys that Mélanie pushed away from me.

Tatsuya: Oh yeah I did thought I saw those pretty eyes of yours before.

Jirou: Where is that tomboy?

They looked around as I also tried to see Mel.

Tatsuya: It doesn't look like she's near.

Jirou: That's perfect for us.

Tatsuya: Oh... don't make that face cutie. We won't do anything bad.

The dark haired boy, Jirou, grabbed my bag

Jirou: What's in there? Have anything for us?

Me: Stop.

They both looked at me.

Jirou: Oh so you can talk?

I took back my bag, with all my strength as they didn't felt like giving it back.

Tatsuya: You wanna be my girl?

I looked everywhere as I shook my head. Be that pervert's girl? Please someone help me...

Jirou: Oh come on, be mine then?

I started taking few steps backward, starring the guys in their eyes.

Tatsuya: What about 2 for the price of one?

I started running.

Jirou: HEY! WHERE YOU'RE GOING?

Tatsuya: COME BACK HERE!

Please tell me they are not following me.

Tatsuya: WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU!

Yes. They are.

What do they want from me? They're weird. Scary. I barely know them. It's not like if they stand a chance against Mel anyways. I'm sure Charlotte won't like them either. 2 for the price of one? It's amazing how creepy they are, as if I would have two guys...

I kept running when I accidently hit a girl who had groceries for a full army. We both fell down on our back. I rub the back of my head as I sat down, looking at the young woman, realizing I might have hurt her. Not knowing my Japanese, or not knowing if she knew French, I tried for English, which is probably even worse than my Japanese.

Me: Sorry to have bumped into yoooooooouuuuu.

She looked at me with big eyes, it sounded British. She was probably as worst as me as she answered in the same language, but a really robotic tone.

Girl: It's ok. No worries.

We starred each other few seconds then I heard the boys coming near. I help the woman stand, taking her groceries then I hid myself behind her. When they turned the corner to their turns, they realized I wasn't alone.

Girl: Hey, you wanna bother my friend? Pass through me before.

Both boys came near. To my surprise, she kicked them both in the groins as she started running away with me.

Girl: Follow me.

We ran a little while the boys might have stayed behind trying to recover. We arrived in front of car. She placed the groceries in the trunk, offered me to enter. I hesitated until I saw the boys from the corner of my eyes. I get in, she followed, asking the driver to hurry up and drive us back.

Me: Thank you.

I'm really lucky I can speak few words.

Her: Oh I thought you didn't speak Japanese.

Me: Can understand. Can't speak.

Her: I'll try my best to understand you. My name is Murusaki Ki... but you can call me Kiki.

Me: I'm Sarah Gosselin. Niiicee toooo meeeet yoouu...

She started giggling

Murusaki: You're Japanese isn't so bad after all.

Kiki-chan is tall, maybe a little bit like Mélanie. She has dark purple hair, or maybe black with few highlights. They were tied in a nicely done ponytail that leads all down to her hips. Her eyes are simply black. She's wearing a maid outfit, quite long, that stopped at her ankles. It made me think of the ones anime girls sometime wears.

Murusaki: What happened?

I searched inside my bag for the board; it will be easier to communicate that way. I wrote down

Me: I got torn apart from my friends, then bumped in those guys.

Murusaki: Oh geez... I don't have any cell phone on me but you could call from my work to tell your friends you're safe.

We got closer to the house... mansion. This house is even bigger than my house that I thought was huge. From the twins? Maybe... I'm not quite sure. The gates opened, we're now in the drive way. The driver opened us the door. We stepped out, to finally put our feet inside the immense palace. Everything was grandiose; words were barely describing what I was seeing. She showed me the way toward the kitchen, where we left our bags.

Murusaki: I work here as a maid. My boss is really nice and the man we're serving is maybe the weirdest rich ever. There's a lot of employees here, but they're all nice. I'm sure they won't mind letting you do a phone call.

I started dialing a number when a girl showed up in the door

Girl: Is this a new employee?

Murusaki: Oh no sh-

Me: Yes.

Murusaki looked at me. I was searching my words then wrote down.

Me: I was searching a job when she found me while doing her groceries. I'm ready to start whenever you want and I hope we'll have fun together.

I bowed.

Murusaki smiled.

Girl: Ok good! I'll go search him; meanwhile you girls please visit around.

I looked at Murusaki showing the phone in my head. She nodded as I call Mélanie.

Mélanie: _DARLING OMG YOU'RE ALIVE WHERE ARE YOU WE WERE SEARCHING YOU EVERYWHERE BLAHBLHABLHABLHABLHABLAH_

I brought back the phone to my ear then said

Me: _It's okay don't worry I'm fine... I found myself some work so just go to the attraction park. I'll see you home._

I hung up before she could ask anything.

Murusaki: Is this French?

I nodded. We started walking inside the amazing house; she showed me the bathroom, the living room, the main room too... It's quite amazing how rich people's houses are always spectacular, up so far, the 3 houses I visited are incredible, and every time I'm surprised. When I looked around, few employees bowed to me, the other said hi or waved their hand. All of them were wearing a uniform, not all dresses; the boys were wearing something respectable for them. I guess the next step for me was the dress.

I was right.

We stepped inside a room where she searched inside a closet. She took a pink dress and gave it to me. I changed myself quite fast, so when she came back we could immediately jump to work. She helped me tying my hair on both side of my head, making me look even more like an elementary school girl. I wrote down

Me: What will we start with?

Murusaki: Mh, well the groceries won't go in the refrigerator by itself. We shall do it. Follow me.

I started walking when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned myself, stupidly thinking that it was the two boys who found me again. Instead, I found a clueless Tamaki staring me. I was maybe as confuse as he was.

Tamaki: S-sorry... I thought you were someone else.

He looked down turning himself to end up looking back at me.

Tamaki: Actually...

He turned himself again looking at the purple head girl.

Tamaki: Please tell me she's not the new employee here.

Murusaki: Why not?

Girl: Senpai, what's the matter?

Tamaki: KUKIKO, THIS GIRL IS YOUNGER THAN ME! SHE GOES AT MY SCHOOL.

Kukiko: There are also other girls younger than you. What's your name sweet-heart?

She looked at me, then said, in an English but totally British accent

Me: My name is Aria. You must have met my twin sister Sarah.

Tamaki looked at me confused. Does he understand English?

Tamaki: I thought you were Sarah... did she say something about twin sister?

He walked away scratching his head stuck in his monologue.

Murusaki: Why did you lie?!

I took the board I left on my bag and wrote down

Me: If he knows I'm Sarah he won't let me work here... would he?

I looked at the girl who entered the room, her name sounds like Cookie... I started feeling uncomfortable with lots of people I don't know well, especially knowing that now I'm now working for the guy at our school. I blushed starting to walk in direction of the kitchen. I giggled by myself. He's so naive he believed me...

I sat down in front of the thousands of bags that Kiki brought here. When I opened them, I could see everything that Tamaki's eating... until I fall on... dog food? When Kiki arrived to her turn, she took the dog food and started laughing.

Murusaki: Don't worry, he has a dog, it's not for him.

I looked everywhere to see if the puppy was near.

Murusaki: Antoinette, please come here!

I was expecting a woman to appear, when it's the dog that rushed in the kitchen. Not a little dog... a huge golden retriever. It jumped on me, sniffing me like if I was some sort of fresh meat then started licking me all over my face. I laughed my heart off as I tried sitting down. I stroke my fingers through the dog's fur as she finally calm down. I sat down. Kiki gave me some dog treat that I gave right away to Antoinette.

Murusaki: Fill her bowl in the dining room; afterward, just come back here to help me out.

I nodded. I took the huge bag of dog food trying not to fall down and make all the dog food fall everywhere. Antoinette is jumping everywhere around me, like if she knew what would happen if she pushes me. When in the kitchen, I filled her bowl. She came to eat as I returned to the kitchen. This joyful thing, I want one home. I should ask Aunt Karianne to have a dog really soon. I started humming a song but stopped when I heard some voices behind me. About 10 employees were there.

Them: Hope you'll enjoy working with us.

They all bowed.

Wondering how fast the news spread around the house, I returned in the kitchen a bit worried. How many employees are in the house?

I placed the ice cream in the freezer, the instant ramen in the wardrobe she told me... the instant ramen again in the same wardrobe... Insta-

I turned myself looking at Kiki with eyes that meant "Just how much did you buy?"

Kiki: Yes I know he has a lot but he really loves it. Same as the instant coffee. This is why I was doing the groceries there.

Oh yeah, that's quite logic. If Tamaki gave us those places to go at, this is where he'll get his stuff from. Why didn't I think about it before?

Once we were done, Kiki asked me if I knew how to do coffee. I simply shrugged and she simply showed me how to do it. She made me taste, which only reminded me I hate coffee. How can he drink this thing? I pour some in a cup, then Kiki asked me to bring it in his room. I nodded as I started walking. I tried remembering where his room was. I know it's upstairs, so I climbed them. I looked inside few rooms... not here, not here either... oh! Bingo!

I went in and placed the plate with the cup in the middle on a small table that was near his bed. Trying to stay in character, Aria, I said in my not so awesome British accent

Me: Tamaki, your coffee is readdyyyy.

Tamaki came inside the room, shirtless, with a towel around his neck. He just came back from the shower and his blond hair's still wet. He looked at me few seconds to end up saying

Tamaki: _Sarah... I know it's you... Kiki told me you lied..._

I looked down, then bowed. Why did I lie why did I lie why did I lie?

Me: _Sorry, sorry... sorry... sorry..._

Geez I can't seem to find my words. He sat down on his bed then asked me to look at him. I blushed at the scene. He made me a sign to sit down next to him.

Tamaki: _Don't worry about it. Just don't lie to me again. Why do you want to work here?_

Me: _I felt bad for my Godmother. I just feel like I have to work, because I'm living at her place, with MY friends, she pays us everything but I can't even pay her back. She didn't ask for it but I feel bad..._

Tamaki took his cup of coffee between his hands

Tamaki: _You know, at least you get to live somewhere with the person you love. It's not like if she's doing it against her own will, is she?_

Me: _I know but..._

Tamaki:_ You don't need to come here every day, please come at your ease. If I find you here 24/7 I'll feel bad on my side._

Me: _Sorry..._

I blushed even harder when he decided to break the scene's touching moment.

Tamaki: _WOAH! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO MADE THE COFFEE?_

Me: _Ki-Kiki-chan showed me how; I just helped her out..._

Tamaki: THIS COFFEE IS AMAZING!

I couldn't help myself but laugh

Tamaki: _See... this is how I like to see you, smiling. _

I stood up and walked out of the room. He just has the words that makes someone's face turn red.

At the end of the day, after scrubbing the bath, cleaning the floors, playing with the dog, I returned home. I didn't return to see Tamaki and tried avoiding him.

Mélanie: _OH MY YOU'RESTILLALIVEWHATHAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY?_

Me: _Y-yes I am, I found myself some work as a maid._

She hugged me as I took away from my bag the new plushies I recently got. I placed them on my bed, and finally placed my tiger on too.

Me:_ Sorry I made you worry so much._

Mélanie: Don't worry about me... we didn't go at the attraction park we came back right away when we learned that you were safe. Where do work?

Me: _You'll never believe me._


	7. ACTION!

Both last chapters were out quite fast, I really was inspired XD

I don't really know what to write here, so I'll just go with something like...

NOOOO, SCHOOL IS TOO SOON D:

& Ew, I just ate some expired Sushis.

Ok XD Oh, I know!

I'm working on an AMV, all drawn by myself, on the song Safe and Sound from Taylor Swift. The AMV will be about this fanfiction. I might finish it like I might totally stop it XD anyways.

I also won the at the Hunger Games party :O Turns out I had 11 or 12 points (something like that) on the training and just won the Hunger Games XD So... I won candies!

This is a little filler (barely 5 pages) and there'll be others of this kind (3 in total), so that the main story can go on. You'll see why buy yourself. It might as well make more than 5 pages, or less than 5 but... I can't seem to be able to write something short, it makes me feel like I missed something. XD

So sorry :O I know this one isn't a strong one, but I'm already working on the big upcoming chapter. But I so want to play The Last Story before school definitely start D: I'll do both! D I'LL TRY TO DO SO.

If there's any mistakes, please feel free to tell me. We're all here to learn!

(I realized I stop the lines...)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**ACTION!**

**Amy Laviolette**

We sat down in the study room, peacefully waiting for Sarah to explain what happened. Mélanie was maybe the most eager to know. Sarah was just looking at us with a big smile.

Sarah: _You'll have to believe me..._

Charlotte: _Just say it already!_

Sarah: _I bumped in those guys that came to me the first day of school and they chase me until I end up accidently hitting a woman that helped me out and invited me to her work, turns out her boss came and asked if I was a new employee, so I said yes, so I'm now working for Tamaki._

We all stared her like if she just said the most stupid thing on Earth. How can our life just seem like turning around the host club nowadays?

Mélanie: _Wait wait wait wait wait... so you're now Tamaki's maid because you ran away from those creepy guy_s?

Sarah: _S-sorta,y- yeah..._

Mélanie:_ I knew I should have got rid of the perverts in the beginning!_

Sarah: _No no! It's okay! Murusaki was really nice to me, I think those guys will leave me alone because every time they came near me something happened._

Charlotte: _Well if you don't mind working for him I guess it's ok..._

I shrugged, not minding. It will make her something to do. Though, Mélanie didn't seem to appreciate the idea.

Mélanie: _You don't know that guy very much, and you just said yes to the first job that came between your hands, how much will they pay you? How many days a week?_

Sarah: _Mell, I think I can do this by myself, without asking someone's permission. _

Quite surprised that Sarah retorted that way, she simply ended up walking away in her room. I gave a death glare to Mélanie whispering sorta loud

Me: You're talking about keeping an eye on her – not being her watch dog on every single move she does.

Mélanie: She's still you-

Me: She's only a year younger.

Charlotte: She's right, and about the job too, if she likes it, then why even bother?

Mélanie: She's working for a drama king!

I hate this girl. She makes me feel like yelling out my lung every time she says a single word. She's hiding something from everyone here. If it wasn't of Sarah and Charlotte, I wouldn't be here.

Amy: I'm not feeling like staying in this room. I need to practice for my auditions. It's tomorrow after all.

I lied down in my bed, the script between my hands. That's pretty much what I'm doing though, holding the script.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow morning came by quite fast, then lunch seemed closer than usual. The auditions are made after we're done eating. I read the script once. I so don't want to fail, but I have to eat so really fast before it starts, we can't eat in the auditorium. When I stepped in the room, there was even more person than I thought there would be.<p>

Girl: Ok please everyone stay quiet! We're gonna start soon

This girl is cosplaying a girl in a drama I recently watched. She gave orders to everyone around

Girl: YOU! STOP DOING THIS! STOP DOING THAT! BE CUTE! QUIET! STOP IMITATING THIS DUDE! STOP THIS AND THAT AND THIS AND BLAHBLAHBLAH

I'm just hoping she's not the director, but I know so well she is. Turns out I'm the 7th one to pass the auditions, so I had the time to see others making fools of themselves. I was sitting next to the creepy lady, and after the 5th one she said out loud

Girl: Geez if only I had the host club.

I couldn't help myself

Me: Are you one of their guests?

Girl: I'm their managers, Renge. Did they ever talk about me? I already made a movie casting them.

Me: Never heard of it.

Renge: So you're new here.

Me: Yeah

Renge: I'm planning on making a movie and-

Me: Isn't it a play?

Renge: Whatever it will be, I'm the first one up till now who had the brilliant idea. So you better put fire on this stage girl!

She grabbed me by the arm while it wasn't my turn, throwing me on the stage. The lights were blinding me.

Renge: YELL

I yelled

Renge: YOU'RE FULL OF JOY

I became a six years old happy girl

Renge: YOU'RE A DOG

I barked while placing myself like the animal

Renge: CRY

I started fake crying... is she just playing around or what?

Renge: YOU JUST DISCOVERED THE MOST AWESOME THING ON EARTH THAT'S CHANGINGYOUR WHOLE LIFE

I did so...

Renge: YOU'RE A REAL DEVIL!

Me: SHUT UP ALREADY AND LET ME DO THE SCRIPT I PRACTICED HARD FOR FEW DAYS!

Renge: YOU'RE IN!

What just happened?

I took a bottle of water, the auditions are over. I drank all of it in one shot. I look around, realizing I'm the only one who was told on the spot that I was going to be in. I took Renge by the arm before she leaves.

Me: Renge, what just happened?

Renge: You and your friends are near the host club right now. I know Tamaki is having an eye on Sarah; he's acting the same way he did with Michelle, but with something even more special. Otherwise, Mélanie has an eye on Mori; I'm looking forward on seeing this. You and Mélanie are also really close to the twins, so does Charlotte, and you're also close to Haruhi. Finally Hunny is closer to Sarah because they're both the lollita types. If I ever get you in the theater club, maybe the host club will decide on joining!

What passed through my mind?

Tamaki is so stupid, just tell him you need his awesome skills and he'll do it.

I approve, I said it myself, seems like we're turning around the host club

Lollita Types?

Tamaki is having an eye on Sarah? I didn't saw it this way. I should keep an eye myself on this little situation.

Mélanie? It's obvious that she likes him.

Who. Is. Michelle.?.

And finally, 7...

Me: So you asked me to join only because you're using me to get the Host club with you?

Renge: Yeah, but I need good actors that can easily change of moods. So don't worry, you have awesome skills. From now on we're best friend. Here's my phone number and I'll see you tomorrow at school! Bye bye!

What I thought again

I really was annoyed at the end of the audition

I learned everything for nothing? So I could have read a book instead of the script?

She's my best friend? WHERE DID THAT CAME FROM?

Poor guys they're stuck with that.

This girl is really weird. She made me think of 12 things in less than 30 seconds.

Ah I simply want to go home, but I have classes after lunch.


	8. Secret Hideout

Hello everyone!

I want to make this clear right now – I know that the rose maze isn't Tamaki's secret hideout, but hey, it's a fanfiction, right?

By The Way – If you're planning on working on your fanfiction really hard – It's a bad idea to start playing "The Last Story" on wii... It is, REALLY, but REALLY, addictive.

I also had fun in one of the paragraph, you'll see why soon XD (Two reasons)

Omg - by the way - school is near! *does a ghost* If you're not already at school *pffftftpfpftpfptpfchtphtpht* (that was like, laugh...)

If there's any mistakes please tell me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Secret Hideout**

**Sarah Gosselin**

Last night, should have I said sorry instead of staying locked in my room? Also that I placed few furniture in front of the door frame between our rooms. She should learn that I'm not 2 years old anymore... I did sort of over react right? I should really stop worrying about this.

Satoshi: Are you okay Sarah?

I nodded. I continued eating my lunch peacefully, hoping that Amy is doing well during her auditions.

Chika: Sometimes I just hope you could speak to us.

Me: I-I can...

They both blushed. Satoshi slapped Chika with a fan that seemed to have appeared in his hand only to attack him.

Satoshi: YOU SHOULDN'T BE FORCING HER TO TALK!

Chika: WELL SHE CAN SO WHY WOULD WE READ IT IF SHE CAN SAY IT!?

Satoshi: WHO CARES?

I started laughing. They both stopped fighting as they returned to their meal like if nothing happened.

After school I'm planning on seeing Mélanie, to say sorry... but I should ask Amy if...

Oh that's right, they hate each other.

Then I should ask Charlotte some h...

No... They don't get along well...

Geez. I sighed.

School's over, I still didn't gave a word to Mélanie, but I didn't even see her leaving yet, she's maybe at the black magic club. I also tried seeing if Amy got here, but no success. We usually meet each other at the school's gate but none of them came. Though, I recognized the blond hair of a young man coming near me.

Me: Tamaki-Senpai!

He turned himself, like if he wasn't expecting someone to call his name. He only waved his hand with a smile on his face before continuing his way.

Me: H-Hey! Tamaki!

I ran to him grabbing his bag.

Me: Amy-Chan...? Charlotte-Senpai?

Tamaki: _I think Amy is still with Renge-Chan, the director of the theater club. Charlotte I think she's getting information about the track team._

Me: Mélanie-Chan?

Tamaki shrugged.

Tamaki: _I don't know._

I looked down placing myself in a little ball position, hugging my knees. I started sobbing, even though it was against my wills.

Tamaki: _No no no! I didn't want to make you cry! It wasn't my intention!_

He squat down patting my head.

Tamaki: _We can try to find her if you want to..._

Me: _It's just that..._

I looked around realizing everyone was looking at us.

Me: ...

Tamaki giggled the whispered in my ear

Tamaki: _Follow me..._

All the girls around started fangirling as we walked away in the direction of the school's backyard. He smiled to them, sometime stopping for few girls, giving compliments and kissing their hands. He's such a flirty guy, like he can be so... serious. I heard few girls saying

Girl 1: It's the girl in the magazine Kyoya told us about!

Girl 2: I bought one! She's Sarah!

Girl 3: I really loved the Alice in Wonderland Cosplay session!

Girls: OMG ME TOO! KYAAAAAHH

Girl 4: Tamaki-Senpai! You were so handsome in mad hatter!

Girl 5: I really loved the photo shoot with Mori in a bright color tuxedo...

And so went on the girls. I wasn't really expecting all those girls buy it, nor I thought it was gonna be a magazine. There are maybe around a hundred of copies, but at the same time, I'm glad they liked it.

Girl 1: Tamaki, Sarah! You're so cute together!

Tamaki: I take Sarah as my own daughter...

Tamaki gave me a confident smile as I gave him a worried stare. He grabbed me, putting me on his shoulders like he did during the photo shoot. It's unnecessary to say that the fans were pleased.

In the backyard, we follow a small path that lead us somewhere I never saw before. I was sort of expecting a world with a pink sky, 3 suns and a moon, flowers of every color recovering the green grass, a waterfall of a blue only the clearest water could give us, also, we can't forget the best fruits in one single tree, giving us the best juice, and unicorns... Just kidding. Though, I can't deny the fact that the backyard is really impressive. A small river was passing between trees, and small traditional Japanese bridges passing over the water. A lot of flowers were also surrounding the beautiful scene, while cherry blossoms were covering the trees with their beautiful pink color. I forgot the Sakura season was near, but I didn't know it would have been this week. Tamaki pointed me a bush, full or roses.

Tamaki: _I only brought one person there until now and it's Haruhi. I told the host club the location when they need to find me; otherwise, no one seems to know the existence of what's inside the maze._

He let me down so I could walk by myself.

Me: _What's inside?_

Tamaki: _That's where I'm taking you, you wanted to tell me something but the girls were bothering you, right?_

We entered the maze. I'm not good with orientation, so I hope Tamaki remembers the way back.

Me: _You like Haruhi, am I right?_

Tamaki looked down, then back up.

Tamaki: _Like if she was my own daughter..._

Me: _Tamaki..._

He left a sigh escaping his mouth.

Tamaki: _In fact I don't know where I'm going with this. The twins are saying it's obvious I love her, but I can't see right through this. Anyways, we're not here to talk about me. Why did you start sobbing earlier?_

It was my turn to look down while blushing.

Me: _W-well... Mélanie doesn't look really glad I found work as a Maid at your place, so yesterday night I simply locked myself in my room blocking the access, after telling her I was not a kid anymore. I don't know if I did the good or wrong thing, after all she simply wants the best for me, but I'm happy with it. Since then I didn't saw her._

Tamaki ruffled my hair as he grabbed my hand making me turn on the good side; I was continuing my way so we would have split up.

Tamaki: _Well... If you really feel bad about this, why don't you say sorry?_

Me: _Because... she needs it? I mean! If I wasn't planning on telling her that, she might have taken me like a child even after few years._

Tamaki: _You can still say sorry, by saying something like... "I'm sorry but, I really meant what I say, I want you to take me seriously, not like a child". Wouldn't it work?_

I let a small smile take control of the corner of my lip.

Me: _I guess I can try this out. It's also hard with the girls who ha-_

Tamaki: _Oh! Finally here._

In the middle of the maze could be seen a white gazebo, also surrounded by roses. In the middle, a table with seats were at our disposition. The young man with me invited me to take a place as he sat down next to me.

Sarah: _I really love this place!_

Tamaki: _It's also really easy to go once you know how. It's always really peaceful, so when I want to do homework alone or just need quiet time I come here! Like recently, those weird dreams are hunting my head mostly every night, when I'm not able to change my mind with my friends, I'm coming here to clear it! If you want to come here you can, whenever you want, but you might find me or one of the club members, but even if we're here you can join us. I don't mind if you tell Mélanie, Charlotte or Amy, but let's keep it between us._

I nodded. Not to be mean I'm not really planning on telling them about this place.

Tamaki: _So, what do you think of our school so far?_

Me: _Ah, you know, I really love how big it is, all the clubs, the classes, the middle, high and elementary school all in one, I love the teachers, the students... It's really different from where we were before! I also like the place where we went yesterday._

Tamaki: _Where did you go?_

Me: _To one of the place you suggested us to go at. _

Tamaki: _Oh, the one with the cafe, near the attraction park?_

Me: _Yes! Though, I got lost and this is how I ended up at your place._

Tamaki: _You know, this street is full of festivities during the year, the Sakura festival or festivals I don't know the existence of. You should really go at one of them! It's amazing to know how commoners live!_

I giggled – I used to be one, so I already know how they live. For me it's more like... knowing how normal Japanese people lives.

Tamaki: _Anyways, sorry... You were saying before I interrupted you? The girls..._

Me: _The Girls hates each others._

Tamaki: _Really? They seem so close to each other._

Me: _They think that... well; let me start by the beginning. When I was younger... after my dad finished work, he had to divert his way, due to construction nearby his work. Not familiar with the surroundings, he ended up down a cliff after a car dashed in his'. He was lucky he survived, though... as a hence, he lost his memory. I felt so tenuous since then. He never fully remembered who I really am. No matter how many times I hoped, inquiring mom how long it will take him to find his memory back... No matter how many years, adjacent by him, always coming back home directly after school... Turned out I gave up, peacefully waiting in my lonely room. It explains why I hate being alone now, why I'm so quiet about everything. I'm scared to lose someone else, to hurt or annoy that person after I said something. I also stayed along with the same people since I'm young... Mélanie, Amy, Charlotte, Aunt Kari... They were always there for me while my mom was at work, both hoping dad would soon recover. Back then I barely understood what was happening to him, but was fully aware of the situation. I think I was just... denying it. Though, Mélanie always stayed by my side, cheering me up. I met the girls because of our mother's job; they all work at the hospital. Though Mélanie, I met her somehow before... I can't seem to remember. I learned they also had few problems with their family, so one day I invited them at my aunt's house, after she gave me the right though, I didn't invited myself like that. We started seeing each other more, going at the hospital to meet up, until our mom said they couldn't bring us anymore, so we went to my Godmother's house, she didn't mind she already knew all of us. She was like our babysitter, but also a friend of my friends, a second mom to all of us. Though... Everything started falling apart between the girls. Mélanie always was as tomboy as she is now, but she suddenly started hating boys. She started being mean with the girls, as she stayed sweet to me. I'm still trying to understand why exactly. Amy was so stubborn she just had to prove her point, so Mélanie and Amy always were once against the other. Charlotte also knew Amy better than Mél, so she took for Amy's side. Now, my Godmother invited us to live with her, which is why we're together there. They want to be with me. They think I'm so naive that I can't see what's happening in the house every day. I just learned to shut my mouth and smile. As soon as I leave the room, they stop talking to one another. When I come back, everyone is doing fine. I know between Amy & Chi it's good, but Mel... Things seemed so easy when I was young. Everyone was friends with everyone. They are like sisters to me; I don't want to lose them. I really wanted to talk to them about it, but I don't know how to break that silence. It struggles me. I was thinking earlier about telling Chika and Satoshi but I never minded. It's not that I don't trust Chika... or Satoshi, he's personally better than Chika... but it's just that, I don't feel like bothering them with this story. They also don't even know who Mélanie is, nor Amy and Charlotte. I know that if I tell them, I might simply lose them. *Sigh* you keep telling me I can be myself around you, so that's why I'm telling you all that. But you know... I don't really know who I am anymore. I keep some black thoughts for myself, but sometimes I like to convince myself I'm the little inoffensive little girl everyone thinks I am, then turns out I truly am that girl around few... blushing at everything... Then I turned out the girl that says everything without caring what that person is thinking about me._

I stood up looking at Tamaki, laughing my heart off as I let myself fall on the ground. He might think I simply turned insane, when I ended up letting tears streaming down my face, as I tried to hide them for laughing tears. I think Tamaki joined me, lying next to me. He took my hand and slapped (more like, posed my hand) himself with it.

Me: _W-what are you doing?_

Tamaki: _If you ever get truly lost in your thoughts, come and walk around the maze. You'll realize there's always an answer, a way to get out of those situations. _

He did it again, slapping himself with my hand. This time though it was so soft it was really passing it on his cheek. After all, he doesn't want to hurt himself, it's kind of normal.

Tamaki: _That's for not being there earlier in your life. I didn't come to help you out in this hard situation._

Me: _B-but you didn't know me back then..._

He sat down, as he started crying tears that seemed so fake, like a 6 years old who didn't get the toy he wanted.

Me: T-Tamaki...

Tamaki: _YOUR STORY IS REALLY TOUCHING ME IT'S SO SAD! IF ONLY I WAS THERE EARLIER! IF ONLY I HAD STAYED IN FRANCE BACK THAN I MIGHT OF MET YOU!_

Me: _You used to live in France...?_

Tamaki: _Yeah, my mom lives there, but my dad came back here. This story though is really hard._

He poked my nose.

Tamaki: _Sorry, it will be another time._

He helped me standing up. We sat back down in the gazebo.

Me: _I'm really sorry, to have let it all out in you._

Tamaki: _Don't be sorry for that._

I gently grinned.

Tamaki: _Otherwise, with all that... Are you happy?_

Me: _Yes, everyone at school is really kind to me. Teachers, students, seniors... Now it looks like I even have fans!_

Tamaki: _Oh! Talking of that, I hope you don't mind if we made those little magazines?_

I shook my head.

Me: _I don't mind, but I'd like to have one._

Tamaki smiled, nodding.

Tamaki:_ I'll get my hands on one._

When we stepped out of the maze, the host club was there.

Twins: Boss!

Kyoya: Tamaki, you're late for the club activities.

Tamaki: Ha... sorry sorry... I was showing this young lady here my secret hideout.

Haruhi: The one when we played hide and seek?

Tamaki: Yes, this one.

The twins frowned.

Hunny: By the way Sarah, your friends had been searching you everywhere.

Me: Oh.. I'll...

I wrote down on the board I just took of my bag

Me: I'll go at the front gate then. Thanks!

I turned myself smiling to Tamaki.

Me: _Thanks a lot Tamaki!_


	9. Ready, Set GO!

Hi hi!

Setting things clear NOW. Hihi – it's a laugh, Hi hi it's like, hello hello! Ok this is done.

I also had to return The Last Story So I bought it instead of renting it.

HAHA! For the Hunger Games Party... I said I had like 11 or 12... Turns out I have something like 7 or 8 xD

This is a little filler (barely 5 pages) and there'll be only 1 more like this (after that one) so that the main story can go on. You'll see why buy yourself. It might as well make more than 5 pages, or less than 5 but... I can't seem to be able to write something short, it makes me feel like I missed something. XD I'm still trying :D

I recently returned at school. Its, ok... I guess. Seems like every cliché on reddit (yes – I'm a redditor XD) of every students being super annoying and stupid is just so real. Anyways. Never thought it would.

I want a grilled cheese.

Hihi (see I'm laughing – I might change it soon to heehee)

By the way – when I say a scooter... I mean like, the electric motorcycle... not a thing to do your shopping or a scooter... like a mix of skate board and

If there's any mistake, please feel free to tell me!

**Chapter 8**

**Ready, Set... GO!**

**Charlotte Fournier**

Amy: Sarah!

Me:_ Finally! I have to hurry up to the track team when the girls told me you were gone!_

Sarah: _Sorry... Tamaki brought me in his secret hideout. Is... Mélanie here?_

Amy: _She headed home, muttering something I didn't understand._

"That you didn't care about" I thought.

Me: _Anyways, Sarah, now that you're safe, are you letting me go at the track team? You can go on with Amy; she'll come back later to pick me up on her scooter. Bye!_

I ran to the school field, where the meeting was giving. I was already changed in my gym uniform.

I don't know exactly what will happen. I'm just following everyone. We set ourselves on the line, then started running as the coach whistled. I followed someone, no stopping, while few others already had stopped. When I realized the last one also stopped, he looked at me confused

Him: You have to run 'till you can't continue... to know... where you'll class yourself.

Me: Oh...

I started running again. I stayed running for a good 5 turns, but slowed down at that one. The coach said it was ok, didn't need to run more, I still did more than the rest.

I used to be the type of girl who would run before school or Saturdays, relaxing on Sundays. I stopped when I arrived here, not knowing the surroundings of our now house. I don't want to get lost. If I can enter the Track Team, I'll start running again.

When I returned on the bench to relax a little bit, I realized the twin brothers of the Host Club joined me.

Twins: Did you finally found Sarah?

Me: Yes, she did join us. Thanks for finding her.

Hikaru: We were basically searching for Tamaki.

Kaoru: But he was with her.

Oh well.

Me: It's okay. Anyways I got here on time; I just wanted to tell her to go without me.

Hikaru: Amy couldn't do it?

Me: I like to deliver messages myself.

Kaoru: You're quite impressive on the field. You could've gone by yourself to find her.

Me: Thanks. I really love to run, but I didn't want to leave that spot because it's where we usually wait for each other.

They sat down next to me, as we look at the other students doing things like high jump and etc.

Hikaru: So, did you realize how much the host club is involved with you recently?

Me: Yes I sort of did, I can't deny it. Seems like it's been a full month, but it's barely 1 or 2 weeks.

Hikaru: The Host Club keeps talking about you girls.

Twins: If Tono wasn't his usual kind heart he wouldn't of take care of you during the first day of school.

Kaoru: So we could have not you and the girls. Maybe during classes but, wouldn't care much.

Me: Yeah. Feels like Sarah also likes them a lot, the host club.

They both look at each other.

Kaoru: Did you know about Tono's secret hideout?

I frowned showing confusion in my eyes.

Me: Sarah told me Tamaki showed her, but I never went.

Kaoru: He never brought anyone else except Haruhi, and he told the host club about it, only so that when we search for him, we might find him there.

Hikaru: Now he brought Sarah too. I wonder if he has something for her. He even came late for club activities. In fact, we went and search him.

Me: I don't think Sarah sees him as a boyfriend though.

Hikaru: No, I didn't mean like that.

Kaoru: Seems like there's a special link between them.

Me: Mh...

I suddenly realize

Me: Aren't you supposed to at the host club you 2?

Kaoru: We got sort of bored.

Hikaru: So we came by, to tell you about Tamaki. I think Mélanie also has a word about it, she kept looking at Tamaki today, analysing him.

Kaoru: You know. You're in his class; don't you think you might be able to find something out?

Twins: No need to tell your answer... we'll see you around someday.

They both leave as the coach came in front of me.

Coach: I think you already figured it out but we'll put you into the category of long runs. Is it okay with you?

I nodded.

So I'm part of the track team, and now I have to spy a classmate.

That was fast.


	10. Savior of the Day

Hee hee!

Hihi!

Hahaha! I had hours of fun with my best friend watching Japanese game shows (Like Dero, marshmallow eating game, etc.) and the day after she came at my house for a sleep over, doing a marshmallow eating contest XD (Chubby Bunny) Hours of laughing with Dero (Still hope they didn't hurt themselves) My cheeks are hurting so much I laughed xD

I wasn't sure if I should of done it, so if it's a problem please tell me: Should I put the dream in bold? (like, the none-talking part) If it's hard to understand, please tell me I'll put the dreams in bold. Otherwise, underlined it's what's done in 3rd person that Tamaki doesn't know (or whoever's point of view)

This chapter is actually gonna be longer than usual (I do about 8 pages (at least) each chapters. This one is actually 15 pages) I already had for 3 pages on my iPod of a specific moment (no corrections & still adding things to it). Anyways XD

I added lines this time...

If there are any mistakes, please tell me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Savior of the Day**

**Tamaki Suoh**

"Tamaki's mother is so sickly that..." _(Kyoya: Volume 6, Chapter 26)_

I blinked, trying to figure out where I was located exactly.

"The last time he saw his mother she was crying." (_Kyoya: Volume 9, Chapter 38)_

When I turned myself I saw someone, a silhouette to be more specific... I can recognize it wherever I am, wherever she is.

"My mother used to be sickly" _(Tamaki: Volume 4, Chapter 16)_

I'm not sure though where I am, it's dark everywhere. She's only standing there... right there... what if there's something between us, a hole that I fall in?

"Thanks for my efforts, my mother fully recovered" _(Tamaki: Volume 4, Chapter 16)_

I have to go closer. It might be my only chance. I took few steps closer, finally realizing there's nothing dangerous. I placed my hand on her shoulder... But she disappeared instantly. "Mom..." I look around in the dark room. I guess it won't be today my lucky day. In my back, I realized a light, white and shiny.

"I like being with brother!" _(Kirimi: Volume 5, Chapter 21)_

Who's this? I heard some sobbing coming from there. Male? Female? I don't know... it's only voices. I feel like I have to comfort it...

"All you have to do is stay by my side" _(Tamaki: Volume 5, Chapter 18)_

The sobbing stopped.

"I'm staying with brother!" _(Kirimi: Volume 5, Chapter 21)_

The light disappeared again. I sighed. I started walking, looking if there's something else than darkness and black walls. On my left could be seen flowers, but as soon as I lay my eyes on them, they disappear. On my right, I saw that silhouette again. I started following it when I ended up hitting a wall. Though, that person passed through it like if she was walking in air. "Can I please pass through?" It ignored me. She had no eyes, but I still know she's looking right at me. "LEMME PASS!" I started knocking on whatever is blocking me. "MOM! PLEASE! I WANT TO SEE YOU" A trap opened under my feet, though, I didn't felt any emotions at all as I fell in front of the piano.

"I used to play piano or sing songs for her all the time to cheer her up" _(Tamaki: Volume 4, Chapter 16)_

... What's this? I thought she passed through that wall. Now, she's there in her bed, hardly breathing. But, like always, she always finds a way to reassure me... she smiled. A simple smile that made me feels powerful.

"But don't choose the wrong song, okay?" _(Kyoya: Volume 5, Chapter 18)_

My fingers played the notes, but no sounds were coming out of it. I stayed perplex, trying to play them again. Without any chance. When I turned myself, hoping to see that smile again, she disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

><p>I woke up, trying to catch back my breath. In my big and lonely room, I could only hug myself with my blanket, hoping to calm down faster that way. As I placed my laps against my laps I felt something hard hitting it. The portray of mom and I was there. I fell asleep with it again. I kept it in my hands. I thought I would be done with those dreams, or should I say nightmares. Now they're hunting me again. I love to see her smile, not crying, like that day when I had to leave her side. I sat down my bed, passing my hand on my forehead. I chased away the monstrous thoughts that took control of my mind, trying to convince myself that it's only bad dreams, everyone has them. The problem is, I can't be sure if my mother is healthy, feeling good where she is. Is she lonely? Is she sick right now? I prefer avoiding the subject. I sighed, opening the lights of my room and decided to go downstairs, take something to drink like water or milk. When I opened the door of my room, I found a girl with purple hair looking at me.<p>

Murusaki: Master Tamaki... Are you alright?

Me: Oh, you're still working at this time of the night?

Murusaki: In fact no, but I forgot my brother's pajama before leaving. I have to bring it to him.

Me: Mh... Do you need a ride?

Murusaki: No it's okay; he's at my cousin's house anyways, it's near. Turns out I forgot to give it to him while dropping him there, and came to work with it. I'm pretty sure he's still awake playing video games with him so I didn't left work to bring it. Though, I thought you were sleeping. What's the matter? Those bad dreams are back again?

I smiled to her. I don't really want to bother anyone with my problems. I know she's there for me, which is why she already knows about my dreams, but I don't want to cause her any troubles right now, she has to go see her little brother. I still nodded, not wanting to lie either.

Me: Just... what time is it?

Murusaki: It's about midnight.

Me: You left at what time?

Murusaki: I really wanted to finish cleaning the kitchen so I finished around 11:20, and left at 11:30. Few minutes after I started walking back here.

Me: Are you sure you don't want a ride? I can ask –

Murusaki: Please, I'm certain I don't want a ride.

I grabbed her hand, kissing it gently

Me: Then please, be safe on your way there.

I followed Saki-Chan to the door, opening it for her. I stayed on the front stairs until I couldn't see the young woman anymore.

* * *

><p>I finally made my way to the kitchen, pouring myself a really big glass of water. It didn't take me long before it was already empty. Still trying to figure out what was the dream trying to tell me, I placed both of my hands on the counter, looking at it, and then closed my eyes to concentrate. Though, the first thing that passed through my mind was the conversation I had with Sarah a bit earlier. That strong little girl passing through everyday like I do. I never thought behind a little girl like her could be such a miserable life, with a dad that doesn't remember her and friends against each others... but is it a reason to hide your true identity?<p>

"But what does it mean to be strong? Is it something you can attain only by lying to yourself? I'm sorry, but I think hiding your true self… pretending to be different from what you really are… is a form of cowardice. Don't you think it's important to acknowledge who you are?" (_Tamaki: Volume 7, Chapter 29)_

I looked through the window.

Me: Who said that?

"Having the courage to be able to admit what you love… enjoying what you love… and being true to yourself… isn't that also what it means to be strong?" (_Tamaki: Volume 7, Chapter 29)_

Seems like, the voices are back...

Me: Who's talking? Answer me!

"I'm me before a Suoh, and I'm proud of that fact." _(Tamaki: Volume 6, Chapter 26)_

... Am I talking to myself? Just... who is it? I can't be really thinking that, would I?

* * *

><p>Kukiko: Senpai! Please wake up! Seems like your alarm didn't woke you up.<p>

I woke up, under my blankets, in my room?

Kukiko: Your breakfast is ready downstairs and you start school soon. Please join me downstairs.

I smiled to her then bowed gently as I sit down in my bed.

Me: Thanks a lot Muffie.

Muffie? In my first days here in this mansion, she made me awesome muffins. I didn't knew her name, so I tried avoiding calling someone by her or his name or talk to someone and say a name. Though, I had my mouth full when I said "Thanks for the muffins" to her. Turns out it sounded like "Fankos Muffie!" She simply laughed and said "Call me Muffie if you want, but my real name is Kukiko." and walked away. It was the first girl I remembered the name here, but Muffie stayed in mind ever since then. Though, when Shima is near, I have to call Muffie "Kukiko-San''

I walked downstairs to eat my awesome breakfast. Pancakes with a berry mix sauce. I also added whip cream, adding a rich flavor to the purple/blue/red mixture.

Kukiko: I made sure to clean your uniform entirely. I placed it in your room on the chair of your desk. Also if you want something to drink I wasn't sure what you wanted. We recently bought commoners coffee, orange juice, milk and chocolate milk. I can also make you hot chocolate, it's all up to you.

Me: Please, a good cup of commoner's coffee.

Kukiko: Right now, Master Tamaki!

She made her way to the kitchen. I tried figuring out what happened exactly. Did I wake up last night? I got distracted of the pair of hands posing the coffee on the table.

Me: Thanks a lot... mh say... did you talk with Kiki?

Kukiko: Yes, why?

Me: Did she say anything about me?

Kukiko: Well, when she returned at your place she said you were sleeping like a baby...

Did she say that so Kukiko wouldn't worry about the fact I was awake or did I really slept the whole night? After all, she did return at my place, right? Everything is so complicated.

Kukiko: So, what about this girl?

Me: This girl?

* * *

><p>I made my way to the car after dressing up in my freshly clean clothes. It smells so good, also that I decided to take a shower this morning instead of yesterday before going to bed. I also have a really light perfume, simply a simple cologne that makes every girls fall for me at the club, even during classes and while walking in school.<p>

The driver stops at the school's entrance and I finally step outside of the car. For once, not a lot of girls came by, so I took this precious time to go at the host club where my friends might be. I thought of what Muffie told me a bit earlier.

Kukiko: Well yes, That, girl.

Me: I have few girls in my life you know, I don't know about who you're talking exactly...

Kukiko: TAMAKI! HOW DARE YOU HAVE MORE THAN ONE GIRL?

Me: ? OH! NO! It'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I mean, there's the new students, Haruhi, ladies at the host club-

Kukiko started laughing as she looked at me panicking

Kukiko: I know I'm just playing with you. Actually I'm talking about the girl in the club.

Me: Oh Haruhi. Well...

Kukiko: Did you finally told her about your feelings?

Me: Well... I'll have to do it really soon I guess... I can't wait too long...

Kukiko: So you're finally admitting your feelings?

Me: Yeah... I guess.

Ahhhh Tamaki! Get back on your feet! There are clients all around you worried right now! Smile and walk to the host club. I opened the doors of the 3rd music room.

Me: Hello everyone!

Kyoya: Hello Tamaki.

Twins: Oh, Milord!

Haruhi: Tamaki-Senpai!

Mori: Mh...

Hunny: TAMA-CHAN!

I immediately ran over to Haruhi, giving her a big hug.

Me: Did Daddy miss you?

Haruhi simply blushed as she tried to free herself from the empire of my arms.

Haruhi: SENPAI!

Kyoya: Tamaki.

I stop as soon as I heard my name.

Me: Mom! Haruhi doesn't want to see me!

Haruhi: I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!

Kyoya: Dad, please listen. After school there will be a picnic activity. We'll go outside and eat on blankets like commoners do. We even have little baskets. Soon after, Hunny and Mori has to go at the dojo. I'll be asking you not to daze off too much unlike yesterday and skip club, because we have only a short time unlike usual to please our clients.

Hunny: I'm really sorry, but due to the recruiting and new members, I was asked to join sooner to help out.

Me: Don't worry about this Hunny, we all have our little things, and this is yours! Mom, don't worry about me.

I made him a thumb up

Me: I'll be here.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, so we made our way, me and Kyoya, to our first class. There, I saw Charlotte sitting down at my desk.<p>

Me: Charlotte-chan! Good morning!

Charlotte: Tamaki!

Charlotte stood up letting me sit down at my place as she placed herself on the desk itself.

Charlotte: How are you?

Me: I'm doing fine now that I'm seeing your smile...

I could see the girls around me smiling and looking directly at us. Charlotte gently blushed and smile.

Me: How about you?

Charlotte: I'm doing fine thanks.

In no time the bell rang to announce the beginning of our class.

During classes I got a little bored and started looking outside. I usually am extremely passionate, but I'm extremely tired. Seems like I already lost all of my adrenalin. When looking outside I realized Sarah walking and sitting down near the school's fountain. I poked Charlotte on her back, lucky enough she's sitting down in front of me. When she turned herself wondering why I bothered, I pointed her outside, where Sarah was relaxing. Charlotte muttered

Charlotte: Oh no...

Me: What...?

She placed both her hands on the window, totally losing her discretion.

Charlotte: That's really bad... At least he seems like caring...

When I look outside again, I realized Satoshi came near her. He sat down next to her and placed his hand on her back. I can't see their expressions on their faces; they are a bit too far. After few seconds, Satoshi stood up, taking Sarah's hand to help her stand up and they made their way back inside the school; hands still together. What is this all about?

Teacher: Charlotte, please stay focused on the class.

Charlotte: Sorry Sensei, it won't happen again.

Me: Sorry Charlotte.

Charlotte: No, in fact, thanks a lot.

I wanted to ask Charlotte what happened during the morning's first break, but she took the time instead to go talk with her friends. I guess it will have to wait a little longer. During dinner it was the same thing. Even though Sarah told me about them being against each other, it seems like something is going on. The 3 of them are really serious and talking to each other. I want to ask them what is the matter, but I don't want to bother at the same time.

Haruhi: Senpai, stop looking at their table, they'll think you're stalking them.

Twins: It's really awkward.

I started muttering what they said as I stood up after finishing my lunch. I headed toward the middle school. I'll go see myself then what's the problem.

* * *

><p><span>Kyoya gave a glance at Haruhi, then at the twins.<span>

Haruhi: Look sorry! I didn't thought he would of taken it that bad.

Hunny: Actually... He's really out of character recently.

Kyoya: He was acting weird in class this morning.

Twins: When is he not acting weird?

Kyoya chuckled.

Kyoya: I meant that he was not listening the teacher.

Mori: There's something bothering him ever since those students came.

Haruhi thought for few seconds pinching her chin. 

Haruhi: I do remember he talked about bad dreams...

Kyoya: It might have an influence.

Hunny: Knowing Tamaki, he won't say a single word... 

Kyoya: We'll have to find though what's bothering him.

Haruhi: Maybe we could ask the girls directly?

Hikaru: Would it work?

Kaoru: We might simply cause more troubles.

Haruhi look down.

Haruhi: What exactly happened to Senpai? I hope he'll be fine...

* * *

><p>Lunch is almost over, I have to hurry! If I don't, I might not get in middle school in time and... oh!<p>

Me: CHIKA! SATOSHI!

They both looked directly at me.

Satoshi: Oh! Tamaki-Senpai!

Chika: What is it?

I took my breath before asking the question

Me: Satoshi... are you going out with Sarah?

Satoshi blushed, red as a rose.

Satoshi: Where are you taking this from?

Me: Weren't you with her a bit earlier? Out of school?

Satoshi: Yeah she felt dizzy so the teacher said she could go out on a small walk. I didn't want her to fall so I followed.

Chika: He totally has a crush on her.

Satoshi slapped Chika so hard he fell on the ground.

Satoshi: NO I DON'T!

I simply laugh.

Me: Boys, don't start a fight please.

After telling them bye I started walking in the high school's direction. I couldn't help myself but think... Could all this have a link with the dream I had? I came back just in time to sit down at my desk for class.

* * *

><p><span>Sarah raised her hand.<span>

Sarah: Sensei...

Teacher: What Sarah?

She wrote down

Sarah: Can I please return take a small walk?

Whispers could be heard around the class.

Teacher: Aren't you exaggerating?

Boy 1: Can't you see she's white as a ghost?

Boy 2: It's even quite impressive she's still here.

Girl 1: She should take some fresh air...

Teacher: I guess so... you can go then Sarah, but don't take too long.

Satoshi: Can I follow her?

Teacher: Better not. After all, what's telling me it's not why you two have been out earlier?

Satoshi: Sorry Sensei...

* * *

><p><span>Chika: <span>Just... how long as it been since she left?

* * *

><p>This time, I really concentrated on the class. I made sure to take all kinds of notes; after all I'm in History class. I'm so glad I took this class! It's awesome to learn different things that happened in the world before I was born!<p>

Satoshi: TAMAKI!

Did I hallucinate? Kyoya confirmed I didn't as he shook his head. The door of the class room suddenly went wide open.

Satoshi: TAMAKI! SARAH IS GONE MISSING!

Charlotte stood up.

Charlotte: WHAT?

I also did so

Teacher: Young man, you're supposed to be in class.

Satoshi: Since last class she didn't came back so few teachers who had free time tried to see where she was. She can't be found. So the teacher had to quit class to find her so few student are out to help. Please, you need to let us take Tamaki!

I look right at the teacher.

Me: Kyoya can easily take notes for me, and personally I don't think if I leave it will affect something. Please there is someone missing here!

The teacher sighed scratching his head.

Teacher: I don't know if this is in the rules but if you're ready to take the risk I can't hold you back.

I nodded. I was going to take a step forward when Charlotte grabbed me by the arm.

Charlotte: Tell me you'll find her...

She was devastated. Seeing her in this state I couldn't help myself but feel sorry for her.

Me: I will, even if it means breaking the rules.

The girls in the class yelled in admiration as I left following Satoshi.

Thanks a lot Sensei. I'm sure if my dad wasn't the principal, I wouldn't be out here now. What the teacher meant in fact is "It's not me who will have to explain to your dad if it's against the rules"

* * *

><p>Satoshi: I think it would be easier if we split up.<p>

Me: Where did you guys already search? Have any information?

At the exact same time, a girl came by with a familiar purple bag.

Girl 2: Isn't this Sarah's bag?

Satoshi: Yes! Where was it?

Girl 2: We found it near the door to go in the backyard.

I grabbed the bag. I can't remember exactly if I tear it apart from the girl's hand or gently took it, but I know that I ran the fastest I could after yelling

Me: Stop all researches. I know where she is. Please tell your teacher everything is safe.

* * *

><p>What was on her mind leaving classes like this? You can't just do that like that? It's like if I decided to run away from home, except that now is worst because you can have troubles way easier! Yes she does have me to protect her from her principal but I can't do everything! I finally pushed the doors to step outside. Passing over few bridges, I almost slipped down in the water. I then arrived right in front the maze.<p>

Between the rose bushes of the maze, I knew that somewhere stood my secret hideout, and maybe the person I'm running for right now. I didn't seem to be able to recognize the way, I simply ran into it. My body was moving alone, I held the purple bag strap really tight in my hand. Please you have to be here!  
>I didn't really know how to react once I got there. I was right; she really was there, but not really like I expected her to. She was lying down in front of the gazebo's entrance. Seeing her in this state, I just felt useless, but I knew I had to react! She lost all her beautiful colors. Her pink cheeks were faded white, almost scary to look at. Sarah was not even moving, which started to make me worry. I'm pretty sure she came here to be apart from everyone else, to not bother or disturb those she loves. But... did she felt so dizzy she knew she would faint? Did she tell the teacher? Did she just run away without telling? Did she tell Melanie about her pain? Was she really in pain first of all? I mean, she tells everything to that girl. Will she soon come here to take her? Or did Sarah keep quiet to not annoy Mell again? Are they talking to each other after that little story? Did she talk about the secret hideout's location? Does Satoshi know too? Must not be if he didn't thought about coming here...<p>

Tamaki! Pull yourself together! Do something!

I squat down, starring the white silhouette in front of me. Silhouette...? I shook my head then placed my hand on the girl's forehead to take her temperature, bringing my face closer to hers, resting my forehead on the back of my hand. She's burning, it's incredible. I started panicking when she started moving. I looked down to see her forcing, trying to open her eyes, like if she was trying to convince her whole body, or brain, that it was for a good reason. Those small blue eyes were weakly starring up at me, as she barely opened her mouth to say  
>Sarah: Ta...<br>I knew she wanted to say my name but I placed my index on my mouth so she could stop talking. Instantly, she closed her eyes once again. I suddenly started moving on my own, I took her on the princess lift style, holding her head so it wouldn't float in the air while I run.  
>Me: Are you gonna be ok?<br>She gave me an answer, a mumble quite incomprehensible. I took it as a yes then run like I never did to the host club. I think few girls tried talking to me, probably wondering what I was doing out of class with a middle school third grader in my arms, but I'm not sure. What are they doing out of class themselves? I don't mind either. Might be already a break, or they're skipping, or they're going to the nursery or bathroom... On my way to the club, I realized how the event's turnout was affecting me... This is a path I usually walk with a smile on my face, but today wasn't the case. Did I really change that much since those girls entered my life? Am I really someone different around Sarah? The host club did point it out, but... just how am I feeling about her? Love? Dad-Daughter? She does look like Lady Michelle but...no... I'm pretty sure it's not the same thing. Gah! Just how far is the host club exactly?!

Finally. I passed those two doors, closing the door with my foot.  
>Once in the third music room, I gently placed the fragile girl on the couch. Half my stress was gone, but also appeared at the same time. I have to be careful now; I never took care of anyone before. I did take care of my mom but, not in a situation like this. What to do? Am I supposed to give her water? What about something to eat? What if she throws it up? She moaned as she tried to move her hand in the direction of her bag that I disposed next to the couch. After my little panic, I stopped her. I opened the bag to see why she was really trying to reach it. I didn't thought I would discover a tiger in it. That toy must have helped her pass through so many things, it's not now that it's gonna stop. I gave it to her.<br>Me: Don't even think about moving, if you want something, tell me.

I guess it's really the tiger she wanted; she held it against her heart really tightly. I can't be perfect, for once that I realize it, it's not at a good moment, but at least, I'm going to try my best, to make her feel better. I guess that I really can change someone's life, and that I can change without realizing too. I turned myself, trying to see what I could do. I took a pillow from the other couch, moving the girl's head and let it relax on the more comfortable thing. I tried remembering what my mom did for me, but then a picture of her took over my mind. My dream. It was only just a dream but... was it talking to me? For once, can it be useful? The girl in front of me became my mom for few seconds. First thing I remembered? Blankets. I found some in the club's wardrobe for the upcoming club's event.

Sarah simply looked calmer, like if she was letting her life between my hands. I felt like I had to take care of her. Glimpses of my mother's sick days will help me out, or of when she was by my side. Will my dream help me out? Why not? I closed the curtains from all the windows in the host club, making the room turn dark so she could sleep.

I sat down on the floor next to the couch, placing my head on it. I passed my hand in the girl's fine hair. Even though they are strong looking with all those waves, they are as thin as summer leaves with the yellow and brown autumn colors. After a while, my hand ended up tracing her eyebrows. It looks stupid, but it relaxes. Finally, my fingers were crossing her's, as she squeezed my hand, like if she was searching for comfort. When she started to loosen her grip, I freed my hand.  
>Starring at her almost asleep.<br>"But don't choose the wrong song, okay?" _(Kyoya: Volume 5, Chapter 18)_

That's right!

I stood up, walking toward the big instrument that's hidden in the room. I sat down at the grand piano, so I could play a sweet tune for the sick child. I didn't need any lights, it's like my fingers knew exactly where every notes were located, as I played those songs a hundred of time, but never seem to get bored playing them. My mom loved them, so did lots of people. But when I play them, it's my mom's smile that comes across my mind. I played mom's favourite song, but didn't sing like I did back then. As long as the person listening to the melody actually enjoys, that's what brings a smile on a visage of a gentleman like me.

* * *

><p>Few club members started coming in, the twins and Haruhi were first, I recognize their voice. Just how long have I been playing? Is school really over or did they learned about the situation?<br>The twins started laughing out loud.

Me: Shhh!  
>I made my way over to them as I pointed Blondie laying down,<br>Haruhi: Is she ok? Kyoya told us the situation.  
>Me: I think so, she's sleeping.<br>Hikaru: What is she doing here? She could have gone home  
>Kaoru: we have club activities so it won't be silent for long<br>Me: I'm canceling them.  
>They suddenly stunned hard and said out loud at the same time<br>3: WHAT!?

Me: SHHHH!

The twins grabbed my arm carrying me out of the club's room.

Kaoru: What's that story all about?

Hikaru: You?! The king?! CANCELLING club activities for a simple girl?  
>Me: A simple girl?! Who said she was simple?<p>

Hikaru: She's maybe special to your eyes but to us she's a normal girl.

Kaoru: You change milord, ever since she's here.

Haruhi: Senpai...

Me: Look. I need to stay with her. She stays here or I bring her at her house, or mine. So the club can't run without me, unless you wanna try anyways.  
>Haruhi: Why?<br>Me: I just... Feel like I have to do it. Or else, I think I would regret it.

Hikaru: She has friends right? Can't they take care of her?

Me: Did you listen to what I just said? Just follow the orders!

At the same time the other club members joined.

Kyoya: What's the matter?

Kaoru: Tamaki is cancelling the club activities for today.

They reacted the same way the previous 3 did.

Kyoya: Lots of clients were waiting for today's activity.

Me: We can do it tomorrow or I don't know.

Hunny: You know Tamaki...

Mori: Mitsukuni...

Hunny looked down. What was he going to say?

Kyoya: We'll run the activity anyways. But you'll have to find a way to pay back what you're missing recently.

They walked away. Haruhi, Hunny and Mori stayed.

* * *

><p>Hunny: You know Tamaki... if you really care for her; I think it's amazing... Mélanie is with us after the club, Amy is at her first theater practice and I think Charlotte is the only who's free tonight. I still think that when Mori and I will leave, you shall go and bring back Sarah at her house.<p>

I nodded.

Me: It's in my plan... thanks, Hunny-Senpai.

Haruhi smiled next to me.

Me: Haruhi... if Kyoya is wondering where one of the blanket went, it's me who has it.

Haruhi: Why are you telling this to me?

Me: Because Kyoya is coming toward us.

I ran back inside the host club next to Sarah's side. They might hate me now... but I know how things are going to end with this situation. At the same time, I'm wondering what would have happen if I couldn't find her...


	11. Ichi, Ni, San

Yay! School started (about a week ago) and I'm already in the flow for the thousands of comities I'm in xD

I also started a new book (officially working on this one, never minding 4 of them for now) Though I'm extremely stubborn, so I'm doing all the characters of the book on Sims 3, and the houses and all that... xD I also recently started watching Hana Kimi all over again -.- xD It's good, awesomely good though. I forgot lots of things about it so it's no troubles at all :D

I'm supposed to do homework... and I'm drinking a hot chocolate in middle of September while eating Mini Wheats (Brown sugar - best cereals ever)

OMG! I just realized! I just reached the 2 numbers! XD This chapter is gonna be a filler, by the way, the last one. Afterwards, things are gonna get real.

By the way, again, I wasn't sure if Mori was a part of Hunny's Karate thing... I was pretty sure he was but then starts doubting... oh well – in here, he is.

Heehee... Yusuke is gonna play in Sadako 3D... If it was only of me I would of watch the movie earlier, but promised my friends to watch it together. Geez! What's my idea?! I COULD OF ALREADY SEEN IT BY NOW! D:

Gah, last Wednesday night / Thursday morning I had 3 hours of sleep - It was a terrifying night (Supringly, not because of Sadako 3D :O)

Sorry it took my ages to post! D:

If there's any mistake please tell me!

One last thing – This is not "why" (well, sorta) it's rated T, but she does say 2 or 3 swears. Sorry.

**Chapter 10**

**Ichi, Ni, San...**

**Mélanie Gendreau**

I still remember Tamaki's face as we both left on our sides to go where we were waited. He was carrying my protected one on his back. She was awake, in a better form, but Tamaki insisted on carrying her. On my side, I walked toward the limo that would bring us at the dojo, with the guys. Hunny seemed like thinking a lot, while Mori was showing no expressions at all. Once in, Hunny asked.

Hunny: Don't you think it's weird, Mori...?

Mori: Mh...

Hunny: It did make lots more clients though, all wanting to see the new Tamaki Sarah pair, because of the picture magazine... but... he never talked about cancelling club activities before...

Me: Well, Sarah is sick...

Hunny: Yes but... even then, he would usually find a way to attend the clubs... If I'm not wrong... he might have something for her...

I groan.

Me: Everyone's saying that! What does it mean in the end? What's that all about? What is it supposed to say?

Mori smiled. Hunny simply changed the subject. Seems like I won't find the answer any time soon... though... I think I might have an idea. Only if... Only if I'm not wrong.

Hunny: Mélanie! It will be your first day at the dojo! Aren't you excited?!

Me: Well... I'm a little bit worried about Sarah...

Hunny: Don't worry she's between Tamaki's hand. We'll have fun together, but please be serious during training.

Personally this is why I'm scared to let her go alone... between this drama king's hand is she really safe? I nodded anyway, I will stay serious.

Me: I will!

When we stepped out of the car, they both lead me in a really huge dojo, where only few people were there. We did the salute at the door, then continued walking like if nothing

Hunny: We're a little bit early, but it's all planned. I want to show you around and let you change too.

He went away, coming back with a uniform for Karate.

Hunny: Please try this on, Mori, lead the way.

Mori nodded as he started walking. I simply followed him, as he stayed as quiet as he usually is. He opened me the door to the change room, where I entered, alone, to finally liberate myself from that damn school uniform. When I dressed myself in the white clothes, I felt more at ease. Now that I have it on, I have to be serious; otherwise I won't be able to return. When I stepped out of the changing room, I searched for Mori.

Me: Mori-Senpai?

I started walking, taking a peek in the dojo. Few students, if I can call them so, were practicing. I was about to get closer to someone when Mori grabbed me, placing me on his shoulder. I stayed breathless as he walked away, still carrying me. I think he didn't notice that, if he places his hand higher, it's right on my ass. His other one was holding my back so I wouldn't fall down.

Me: What's this all about?

Mori: Just hold on to me...

Me: What?

He started running through the dojo. It's only by taking a grip at his shirt I realized he was already changed into his dojo clothes. When he posed me down, I was in front of Hunny.

Hunny: Mélanie! You look so cute in those clothes!

He passed me something to tie my hair up, then grabbed my hand as he walked away.

Hunny: So this is Shin, this is Ryuu, This is Satoshi, Saniiro...

He pointed everyone telling me everyone's name. There were lots of black belts; I might be the only white one. Like if my new sensei realized, he looked at me with his big brown eyes.

Hunny: Don't worry, everyone will be gentle.

Few minutes passed by and Mitsukuni-Sensei declared the beginning of the class. Right in the firsts few minutes he made mention of my presence to everyone else.

Hunny: ICHI!

Us: ICHI!

Hunny: NI!

Us: NI!

Hunny: SAN!

Us: SAN!

1...2...3... We run around the tatami... is it the tatami? Let's say the mat. We all run over the mat for training. Push ups, sit ups, splits, running, kicks, punches... all of it was waiting for us. I teamed up with Mori, because Hunny was, as it seems, for once, with his little brother Chika. We could see that the younger one really wanted to beat him up while the older one was concentrated on giving orders.

Hunny: ICHI!

Them: ICHI!

Me: I-... what am I supposed to do?

Hunny: NI!

Them: NI!

Mori: Punch in my hands.

Me: Don't you have those protecting things like the others?

Mori: Don't worry.

Hunny: SAN!

I punched in his hand

Us: SAN!

Mori: Kick

Hunny: ICHI! NI! SAN!

We responded in heart as I gave the kick in his hands. I don't want to hurt him though... what if I do a fake move and end up sending him at the hospital? After few kicks and punches, which Mori passed his turns so I could train harder (Thanks!), we finally had the fighting session.

Already scared to even punch his hands, it's unnecessary to say how much I was scared to even make the first moves. He kept trying to punch me, which I know he was making sure from the beginning he wouldn't even touch me. Even if he would have tried to really hit me, I was a hundred foot away at each swing.

Mori: ...

Me: Sorry!

Mori: ...

He came closer to me, which I only answered back with a really huge perplex glare, eyes wide open.

Mori: Are you even trying?

Me: What?

Mori: Punch me.

I punched his arm

Mori: That's a girly punch.

Me: What?

Mori: You'll never be able to protect Sarah with that kind of punch.

Me: ...

I punched him again.

Mori: Tamaki... is alone with Sarah...

I punched him once again, harder. I felt the anger growing in me.

Mori: Is it the only thing you can do? I never should've invited you here.

He looked away, then start walking in that direction. I yelled at him.

Me: YOU FUCKING JERK

I jumped on his back but he grabbed my arm throwing me on the mat. Without hesitation I stood back up trying to punch him with all my strength, dodging his left punch by squatting down and doing a kick spin. He jumped avoiding it to his turn, then tried to catch my collar when I grabbed both his arms to throw him right on the mat to make him repay what he did to me. I placed myself on his chest, sitting down, about to grab his neck

Me: I FUKING DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN. IMMA GONNA SHOW U

But he held my hands back, a sweet smile covering his lips.

Mori: It's that kind of strength I want here. Don't be scared.

Surprised, I simply stared deep in the white of his eyes.

Me: So you provoke me by purpose?

He simply nodded. I got of his chest and helped him standing up. Now I simply feel bad. I called him all those names and almost went to strangle him.

Me: I really am low tempered. Sorry.

Mori smiled ruffling my hair. At the same time, I realized everyone around stopped their fight to look at us. No wonder.

Hunny: Please everyone, return to your duties.

Us: HAI!

We went and take our water bottles. I smiled to Mori, a smile I never did before, a bit overjoyed, showing all of my teeth, but with all the possible sincerity in it.

Me: I won't let myself get beaten up this time!


	12. The Black Stars

Yay! I have a gymnastic test this Sathurday! Hope I'll climb up in levels o.o - YES I DID! *Happy Happy Joy Joy*

So how's everyone doing?

This chapter takes place one week later (even though it is specified in the text)

My life rencently?

Yusuke Yusuke Yusuke Yusuke! *Throws flower everywhere* Yamamoto would be an awesome last name... if only I could marry him... Hee Hee XD Just kidding. Though recently it's really been turning around him. I keep watching different videos of him (some made me cry ) and I'm also finding different ways to make my dream come true, because he inspired me to go toward what I love in life. Thanks a lot! I love you ^^ So it's been turning around him, Ouran and HK-A9 too (Still searching the real name for that book) Ouran because my friend (Murusaki in this story) is reading them so... :D She's already at the 13th one, or should I say 14th by the time I finish this chapter (she's already near the end of the 13th's one so) and my other book well obviously, if I want things to be serious, I'm working on it. I also had thousands of déjà vu recently, feels like I'm living my life a second time XD Thought I would die Wednesday but I'm still here! There's hundred of guys after me (ok, 3, but I had 5 or 6 person not long ago!) Then there's school which I'm in different clubs and also homework I have to do. Geez, this is maybe one of my biggest paragraph so far and it's in the author's note XD Hee hee, that's if we don't count my one length page paragraph I did last time. Sorry by the way the paragraphs looks so small in all my chapters, or if the chapter in general looks small. They're all basically around 7 to 9 pages (except my 15 pages long one and my 3 fillers of 5 or 6 pages) and my paragraphs on the program I'm using seems long but on fanfiction it looks small. Lols.

I also started watching Naruto again (I'm at episode 252 out of 280) and only one thing to say – Kushina is my favorite ): I love the couple of Minato and Kushina over anyone. I used to be a fan of Asuma and Kurenai but we didn't hear a lot of them where I am. Anyways I'm not here to talk about Naruto xD

I'm writing this chapter at school :D

This A/N is taking a full page :S

Sorry for the way I'll start this chapter... or that I started this chapter in general with the huge A/N

If there's any mistakes please tell me.

**Chapter 11**

**The Black Stars**

**Sarah Gosselin**

When I came to Japan the first thing I hoped was to see the famous actor Hansuke-San walking in the streets and having him come to see me... But I didn't get to meet him... yet. I know it won't happen either. I settled down in the couch to stare the screen where I could at least have small chances to see him, but to be sure about it, I picked a DVD where he's playing to see him act. Mélanie came next to me, sitting down starring at the actor she also admires. When he said the first sentence, all four girls were starring the screen.

Charlotte: _He's so handsome..._

Amy: _It's fun now; we don't need the subtitles anymore!_

Charlotte: _I got use to it but, I have to say it really is easier._

Amy: _We can stare at him longer..._

Mélanie: _I can't get my eyes off his abs._

Amy: _His eyes..._

Charlotte: _His face..._

Me: _His smile... Him... He's simply awesome._

Mélanie smiled when I said I liked to see him smile.

In the last week I was occupied with work and school. I had a project in Japanese history as well as in science, with little homework here and there complicating my life. By luck, with the staff I'm working with, I had the chance to do what I needed to, even with their help. We re-created an old scene I had to do for my history class, and they acted the characters and all that. Now I just hope I'll have good grades on that presentation, even though I stumbled on few words because I'm just recently starting to talk well Japanese. Once again it's the staff that helped me out. Murusaki spent all her time telling me what's what and how to pronounce things. I'm better and it's all thanks to her.

She even gave me few advices, on how to approach Mélanie with the fight we had. Well, might not have been a fight, but it was cold between us. I approached her on that subject, saying sorry and also applying Tamaki's ideas. What it turned out like

Me: M-Mélanie...?

Mélanie: ?

Me: _I just wanted to say sorry to nee-san... I never wanted to hurt you but, I do think that I can do few things by myself... you don't always need to protect me, you know?_

She started laughing

Mélanie: _No bother! I really did over exaggerated. I guess I'll need to realize you can have freedom._

I could see she meant what she said, but without assuming it a hundred percent.

Mélanie: _Let's just say its pass. So, how are you?_

And we went on for a long hour conversation.

The red haired girl suddenly bothered everyone's silence to scream

Mélanie: _WHAT TIME IT IS?_

I looked at the clock we recently settled in the living room and answered

Me: _17:03_

Mélanie: _I have to hurry or I'll be late for the club!_

Charlotte: _Relax it's only been a week!_

Mélanie: _Exactly WHY I should not be late!_

She took her coat leaving the house in a run. We saw the scooter leaving the driveway from our big window.

Amy: _Speaking of which. I have to see Renge today. Guess I'll have to go on my side too. I'll see you two later!_

Charlotte and I: _Bye bye ~_

We kept our eyes on the TV not wanting to miss anymore moments with Hansuke in it, but from the corner of our eyes we saw the second scooter leaving the property.

Charlotte: _I'll leave later; I have to go run so I can run longer without being exhausted for the track. You'll have to go in Karianne's side of the house if you don't want to be alone._

Me:_ Oh... okay._

We finished the movie together and ended up playing some video games. Though after a small thirty minutes, we started hearing our stomach growling. We ate some spaghetti, with a tomato sauce, no meat because Charlotte is vegetarian and no tomatoes because I hate them. We sat down but then thought

Charlotte: _Let's go on the Kotatsu upstairs!_

Me: _Yes! Good idea!_

We ran upstairs, all three floors, with our plates and drinks, trying not to spill anything. Charlotte might be the older one but we both act like little girls when alone together. We tried eating our noodles in different ways like, turning them around our chopsticks, one at the time, the most possible, eating all the sauce around and then eat it.

Charlotte: _So, how was your day at work?_

Me: _Oh well, Tamaki was with his dad at work, so it was really calm. We cleaned everything and I wanted to go on a walk with Antoinette but other coworkers went with her. _

Charlotte: _Antoinette?_

Me: _Yes! Tamaki's Dog!_

Charlotte: _How cute!_

Me: _Yup! Oh, and I also did some pastries for everyone, and Tamaki when he'll come back. Murusaki helped me a lot though, teaching me few things like usual._

Charlotte: _Who's Murusaki already?_

Me: _She's like my boss, but is not... I'm pretty much just following her everywhere, not wanting to bother anyone or do any mistakes. She's really fun! I should invite her here one good day!_

Charlotte: _Yeah sure! That would be awesome! That way we'll know what kind of surroundings you're in, so does Tamaki._

Me: _When I left from work they all gave me a really big hug. They said I was like everyone's little sister!_

Charlotte: _That's awesome! We can't deny you really have a cute personality! And appearance. Either way, with that bag you carry everywhere, if they knew what's inside they would definitely agree even more._

I giggle.

Me: _A-Anyways... When did you plan on going on your run?_

Charlotte: _Well, let's finish our game, then I might go._

Me: _Ok!_

We ran downstairs, but forgot our plates. We went back up, took them, bring them back down, washed them so we won't need to do it later, to finally sit back down in front of the T.V to finish the game we were playing before.

It took about an hour for us to finish. By that time the sky already started turning black.

Charlotte: _Well... I guess I'll go running, before it gets even darker._

Me: _... Be safe._

Charlotte nodded. She grabbed her shoes, took a vest, and left behind a lonely house. When I couldn't see her from the porch outside, I practically screamed when entering the house, opening all the possible lights. I opened the door leading me to the hallway bringing me to auntie's side of the house when...

It's locked.

I giggled nervously, then ran upstairs to go at the second possible door. It's also locked. I knocked on the door thousands of time, screaming for them to open me. Still no answers. What to do. I turned around opening the door for the study room, running in my room where I feel safe. I searched for my bag where I could take my tiger... but it can't be found. I searched in my closet, in the dresser, under my bed... even in Mélanie's room.

Calm down. I basically hugged myself, both of my hands rubbing my shoulders as my body started shaking. I opened the lights of my room, closing the window and curtains, the door, and plugged in my room every possible lamp, even those in the study room. I opened them, but I ended up in a total black out. I shouldn't have opened everything at once. I placed my hand on my mouth to not let the scream escape it.

I was alone for way too long. I never had someone by my side, only my stuffed tiger stayed by my side all the time. Thanks to the man who gave it to me. No, it wasn't my dad. I received it a bit after he lost his memory, and it's not Kichirou either... I don't know who it was, simple as that. My mom after a while ended up saying I was over exaggerating, but a phobia stays a phobia. I didn't have a huge light in my room, practically leaving me every time in the dark. They think after a while we get use to it... but in fact; when you're able to get out, you want to stay out of it and never return.

I brought my hand forward to my – oh...I don't have a bag. I took my courage in both of my hands, running to Mélanie's cell phone she forgot in her room, calling Karianne. She really isn't there, and if she left without telling me, must be because of work, something important. I got a second idea. I called Murusaki. I thought "Answer" about a hundred times a second.

Murusaki: Mochi Mochi?

Me: HELP!

Murusaki: WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?

Me: I forgot my bag! Please! I need it! Now!

Murusaki: Yes, I saw it earlier – someone is off to bring it to you, might be there in about 10 minutes.

Me: Hurry up... I'm in a total black out...

Murusaki: It's ok, calm down darling... where are you?

Me: In my room... second floor.

Murusaki: Why are you alone if you hate it?

Me: I didn't want to stop my friends from living their life... I thought my aunt would've been in her house but I was wrong from A to Z... please... help!

Murusaki: Go downstairs.

Me: What if...

Murusaki: I said go downstairs!

I heard everyone in the background screaming out loud

Staff: Go Sarah! You can do it!

I closed my eyes, and in less than 2 I was on the small turning chairs in front of the counter. Murusaki then tried keeping me busy by talking to her.

Murusaki: Did you realize we had a full Japanese conversation?

Me: ... No.

Murusaki: Well you did! Under pressure you're quite good, if it was as good as that during your project you have good chances for a 100%!

I was about to answer when I heard footsteps on the porch.

Me: Kiki...

Murusaki: You ok?

Me: Someone on the porch...

Murusaki: Who is it?

Me: I don't know...

It knocked at the door.

Me: Stay on the phone.

Murusaki: Don't worry.

I kept the phone, playing with my hair, getting closer to the window of the living room. I placed my hand between the clothes hiding the world outside, then moved it briskly. I wasn't expecting those blond hairs to be found here, looking so serious staring at the door. I basically dropped the small device, letting tears streaming down my face as I opened the door like no one did before. It took us few seconds to realize what was happening, and before he even open his mouth, I cling to him like a daughter searching her daddy's comfort. He fell down on his buns, astonished by the welcome he just had. He placed his hands around me, and I'm not planning to leave.

He grabbed me in his arms, taking my bag, then get inside by his own. He closed the door behind him and stared at the dark room.

Murusaki: Hello?

Tamaki grabbed the talking thing on the floor

Tamaki: Thanks, I have everything under control from now on.

Murusaki: Ok!

He placed the engine and the bag on the counter while he made me sit down on the chair I was sitting on before. He the posed his hands on my shoulders, bending down to the level of my eyes so he could see right through them.

Tamaki: _You ok...? _

Me: ...

He was going to leave my side... but I caught his hands

Me: Don't...

Tamaki: _I'm just, going to light some candles... if you have some. Mind if I search?_

I kept my eyes wide open on him, trying to inspect the situation. If I leave his hands...

I simply set him free.

Tamaki: _This reminds me with Haruhi, during a stormy night. _

Me: ...?

Tamaki: _She asked me to stay by her side, so I did... And so I'm going to do with you._

I grinned, reaching for my bag. I searched inside of it for the fluffy thing that would make me feel safer, even though he's here. He light up a candle he found next to us as he sat down on the chair in front of me.

Tamaki: _What happened in here to be so dark?_

Me: _I plugged too many things at once._

Tamaki: _I thought it was weird too that only your house was in total darkness... Where are you friends?_

Me: _They're away..._

Tamaki: _THEY LEFT YOU ALONE BEHIND?_

Me: _They have a life..._

He started crying dramatically taking away the tiger from my hands and yelling to it

Tamaki: _HOW COULD THEY LEAVE YOUR MASTER'S SIDE LIKE THAT? IT'S UNBELEIVABLE!_

I started chuckling. He started observing the orange thing in his hands

Tamaki: _What's his name?_

Me: Miki

Tamaki: Miki?

Me: _Miki! I also have 2 new ones!_

I took his hand, bringing him upstairs in my room. We both sat down on my bed as I took Aria and Ninja.

Me: _He's Ninja, she's Aria. They are best friends with Miki, but Miki is older, really older._

Tamaki: _Why is she that old?_

I basically forgot how dark it was in my room; only the light made from the moon passing through the curtains was strong enough so we could see something.

Me: _Because I have Miki since I'm really young._

Tamaki: _So that's why you wanted it, before one of your new ones?_

Me: _He passed through all the worst situations with me..._

Tamaki: _Isn't Miki a girl's name?_

Me: _Actually, it's the man who gave it to me who called it so..._

Tamaki: _Who gave it to you?_

Me: _Someone passing in the park in France when I was there alone might have been 3 or 4 years old. He gave it to me after asking me if I was ok, because I was crying, then told me "I was supposed to give this to someone else but... this tiger will be important to you. Take good care of Miki, and when we'll see each other again, give me some news of him, okay?"_

Tamaki: _You never knew who the man was?_

I shook my head.

Me: _It's still a mystery. _

Tamaki ruffled my hair.

The young gentleman in front of me made some really cute eyes staring at me, like if he suddenly remembered the most important thing on Earth.

Tamaki: _YOUR FRIENDS MIGHT BE HOME SOON RIGHT?_

Me: _I-I think so... Why?_


	13. Karaoke Night

OMG I'm so sorry D: I was so concentrated in homework. I still have 3 projects to do (almost done with one and the second one is easy, the third one it's only a homework, don't know why I called it project.)

I just ate some Kit-Kat ice cream, now I'm all excited. I also joined an awesome community/game whatever, I'm glad my friends showed me! I'm also working on my official real book, which I'm at the same time of writing this, doing the plans for the school, dorms, and all that stuff. Plus, I'll have to practice to draw those characters of mine.

My hands are frozen D:

One of the dare is based on one of the role play I had with an awesome person; I miss her a lot and started remembering the role plays we had together. I started remembering I even created Sarah back then, but she was under the name of Aria (now her doll) but I mostly had fruits basket role plays with her, so not a lot of things about this fanfic is based on the role play...

My favorite part in this chapter is the firsts line XD Hope you'll enjoy this chapter :D

P.S: This chapter is the last one before it change of path... afterward you like or dislike the idea. It's up to you! I wasn't inspired really much but really was at the same time. I wanted to write it because I know afterward it changes, but I can't wait to finish it XD So this one sort of change of subject really fast, even though my chapters before sorta did too. The following ones are going to be better...

When it's in italic but written in Japanese (well, like... Kawaii and etc), they're singing. I'm gonna write the name of the song next to it... or a link? Bah – just ask me and I'll P.M you a link

The Point of View changes at the end of the chapter, or else the next chapter wouldn't have been the same. I also added lines

If there's any mistake, please tell me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Karaoke Night**

**Tamaki Suoh**

How could I forget about the Karaoke Night when it's me who invited the Host Club to join me?!

Me: _Mélanie will come, because I saw her while going to the dojo to ask Hunny and Mori._

Sarah: _W-What are you talking about Senpai? _

Me:_ No formality between both of us._

Sarah: _S-sorry..._

Me: _Call me King._

Sarah: ...

Me: _I decided to do a Karaoke Night to pardon myself from not going to the last club activity. Everyone accepted, I went myself at each house to tell them, coming here last to bring your bag. I just don't want to be the last one there when I was the one to organize it. Do you want to join us? You can leave a note to Charlotte and Amy so they can join us once they'll come back._

Sarah: _Isn't the host club going to hate me? I think I'm already not their favorite..._

Me: _What? No not at all! Come! Hurry up my driver is waiting for me!_

I grabbed her hand to give her one simple option, Follow Me.

The ride was quiet. She was playing with her bag, thinking of reading her book Alice in Wonder Land. I remembered our photo session; we should have done it in the rose maze!

* * *

><p>Once we got to the place, I thought I was the first one but Amy, Charlotte, Mélanie, Hunny and Mori were already there. So was Renge...<p>

Sarah: _Girls! How come you already knew?!_

Charlotte: _I received Mélanie's text._

Amy: _So do I, but_ _Renge-Chan wanted to follow me._

Renge: _Surprise! I can speak French!_

I could see knives in her eyes. Knives that would soon attack Amy. She said with one of her scariest voice

Renge: _Am I a bother?_

Me: NOOOOOOOO!

I hid myself behind Mélanie.

Mélanie: You stupid. Get away from me if you're a man.

Haruhi: Ah! Tama-chan!

I look behind to see the young woman coming near me.

Haruhi: Hikaru and Kaoru just went to the closest store to buy some candies and a card game. Kyoya went with them, they will be back soon.

I ran to her, I just felt the urge to hug her tightly.

Haruhi: TAMAKI! TOO TIGHT!

Me: I just want to show how much I'm sorry!

I stared the others

Me: I truly am sorry, to everyone. Sorry about the club activities.

Hunny: I think it will be mostly the others, like the twins and Kyoya, which you'll have to do the sincere excuses.

Me: Y-yeah... I know.

Renge: Stop that annoying babbling and let's go do some Karaoke!

Me: Haruhi, did you call Mei like I asked?

Haruhi: I asked Mei to come, and she was busy doing that dress for Sarah.

Sarah: Dress?

Haruhi: Yeah, she thought you were so cute she decided to do you a dress.

Sarah: ... It's not necessary...

Haruhi: Yeah I tried to convince her not to but she really wanted anyways.

Me: Let's go!

I made my way toward the little room for karaoke, sitting down at the table, waiting for everyone to join us.

No one came to join me, so I rushed over to where they most have stayed.

Me: YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW ME!

I grabbed Haruhi's shoulders

Me: PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT BEING IGNORE!

Twins: You just didn't saw us coming.

I look at the devils standing behind Haruhi

Me: Hikaru! Kaoru!

Twins: Tono!

Kyoya: We have the cards

Twins: And the candies!

They showed us the bags in both of their hands, Kyoya the little package in his left hand.

Tamaki: What are we waiting for! Let's get started!

* * *

><p>Me: <em>Tsukareta nara kata no ni wo oroshite <em>(Mamoru Miyano – Moonlight)

Haruhi: Tamaki-senpai is so into it...

Hikaru passed the cards to everyone, I saw from the corner of my eyes Sarah and Charlotte starring at the screen with the lyrics passing by. It's my time to shine. I put all my love into the rest of the song

Me: So, so!? Haruhi! What did you think?

Haruhi: I can't deny that you sing quite well Senpai!

Me: REALLY?!

I felt joy in my chest as I placed my face close to Haruhi's one, thousands of little stars in my eyes.

Haruhi: I don't know, I didn't wanted to disappoint you by saying otherwise either... I didn't really took the time to listen to your voice

Disappointment. Total. Disappointment.

Sarah: King! Don't be so down!

I turned myself, tears streaming down my cheeks as I hug the little thing in front of me.

Me: Only you can understand my pain!

Haruhi: S-SENPAI! I'M SORRY!

I stand up pointing Haruhi with my index

Me: YOU! I CHALLENGE YOU IN THE **TOSHIKO **GAME!

Haruhi: **Toshiko?**

Twins: Alert Child game.

Kyoya: A game with cards, you have to stay the entire time alert.

Mélanie: Yeah I played that with the girls at my old school.

Hunny: We often play it at the host club but ever since you came we never really did eh?

Amy: You have to be separated in 2 groups.

Renge: HARUHI!

She took her hand. I forgot that girl was here. Did I talk about something of Haruhi being a girl?!

Renge: I can't believe you never played! HERE! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW!

Me: NO! THAT'S MY ROLE AS A FATHER!

Renge: But he's my lover! You freak king!

ME? FREAK KING? OMG D:

Me: KYOYA! SHE CALLED ME FREAK KING!

Kyoya: ...

Sarah: Can you show me how to play too?

Renge: OH MY GOD SARAH YOU SPEAK JAPANESE!

Sarah: Only few words...

Renge: You learn so fast!

Sarah blushed with a smile in the corner of her lips.

Twins: So let's do this boys V/S girls.

I placed my hand on the twin's mouth, pushing them against the wall

Me: IDIOTS! Renge doesn't know about Haruhi!

Renge: Know about what exactly?

Us: EEEEK!

Kyoya: The teams will be...

We all stared Kyoya

Kyoya: Haruhi, Hikaru, Hunny, Mélanie, Renge and Myself. So the other team will be Tamaki, Kaoru, Mori, Amy Charlotte, and Sarah.

Renge: I came here with my best friend and I can't even be with her?!

Kyoya: I just made like in elementary school, Team A, Team B... Team A and Team B.

He pointed everyone one after the other.

Twins: Oh, can we have a name for the teams?

Me: I suggest the Winners!

Kaoru: Yeah! 'Cause we're obviously gonna win!

Hikaru: Oh yeah? And we'll be the Victory team!

Renge: Yeah!

Kyoya: Names won't change a thing you know...

Haruhi: I still don't know how to play.

Renge: It's a mix of truth or dare but with a card game, so it's more fun.

Kyoya: **Toshiko** is Alert Child.

Hikaru: The roles of the cards differ. Ones with diamond are adults.

Kaoru: Everyone who has a heart, they're the children.

Me: Everyone with a spade are guardians.

Mélanie: Those with a clever are spies.

Me: Finally the jokers, that are the free for all, you decide what to do.

Kyoya: In our case, they are 12 players, so there will be 15 cards on the table. 2 adults, 5 guardians, 2 children, 5 spies, 1 joker.

Haruhi searched inside the cards for the 15 cards. Once done, they all turned the cards face down on the table so we wouldn't see what role we would pick.

Renge: Everyone has to pick one card.

Hikaru: The adults give the dare.

Kaoru: The child has to do it.

Me: The guardian can take the place of the child if he really doesn't want to do it.

Mélanie: The spy helps the adult to find the dare and can consult the child. They have an other special ability though.

Me: The Joker decides what he wants to be.

Amy: I never thought someone like Kyoya would play.

Me: Kyoya is so good he always picks something else than the child, he remembers where the cards are placed.

Haruhi: What's the point on calling it **Toshiko **if it has no link?

Kyoya: Because as soon as I'm done moving the cards, you have to remember where the card you wanted is now, so you can pick it up before someone else does.

Me: And when someone picks up a guardian, he can slap the joker's hand with the card, so he has to pick another card, but it has to be done while the joker is reaching or turning the card, not when he already has it.

Renge: The spies can block the guardian, if they want to, so they have to go strategically with who's the joker.

Haruhi: Why does it even have teams?

Twins: All the dares done or truth answered, counts like point, so that way your team can win and depends on you.

Haruhi: Why don't we just play something else? It's way too hard for nothing.

Twins: It's easy. Let's just get started ok?

(! - Diamond – Adults)

(3 – Heart – Children)

(3= – Spade – Guardians)

(*= - Clever – Spies)

(J = Joker)

Kyoya gave us the signal to pick up our cards. I reached for the joker but Kyoya, a guardian, slapped my hand with the card, I'm now stuck with a child.

Twins (!): Haha! We're the adults!

Me (3): I'M ALONE FOR THIS DARE?

Mélanie (*=): So Twins, what do we give to him?

Kyoya, Charlotte, Haruhi, Hunny (3=): We won't help you out.

Me(3): WHY!?

Amy (*=): Tamaki, what do you want?

Me (3): Thruth...

Kaoru (!): Haa, I had thousands of ideas but forgot!

Mori (*=): Who do you love...?

I could see sparkles in the twins' eyes.

Hikaru (!): Yeah... who do you love...?

Me: ...

Confuse as always I gave a puppy glare to Haruhi, then stared the twins.

Me: ...

Twins: ...

Haruhi: ...

Mori: ...

Me: DARE!

Twins: YOU CAN'T CHANGE LIKE THAT!

Me: YES! I CAN!

Hikaru: Ok then! I dare you to answer the question!

Me: IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!

Kaoru: YES IT CAN!

Hunny: Guys! Calm down!

Charlotte: Yeah you're standing up on the table!

Me: Can I sing a song instead?

Twins: No!

Me: Ok I love everyone as my friends and family! Let's place the cards back on the table!

I picked everyone's cards and placed them on the table. I'm not ready... just, not yet, and not that way either, to tell Haruhi.

Twins: NO POINTS FOR YOU TONO!

Me: I ANSWERED!

Kyoya: No points.

Me: MOM!?

Kyoya turned the cards like if nothing was and I reached over for the guardian and slapped Hikaru's hand. Turns out I was not even a guardian... BUT THE CHILD AGAIN

Hikaru (J): MINUS ONE POINT! YOU CAN'T SLAP ME!

Me (3): I THOUGH I WAS THE GUARDIAN!

Sarah (3): So now... I have to do the dare...?

Renge (!): Kaoru! I have an idea!

Kaoru (!): Go on, I wanna hear that.

Me: I CAN'T BE THE CHILD AGAIN!

Renge: WEAR THOSE BANANAS COSTUME AND GO RUN OUTSIDE!

Sarah: I have to do it?

Mélanie (*=): WHY AM I NOT THE GUARDIAN?!

I grabbed the banana, full of determination.

Amy: Where did the costume came from?

Hunny (3=): I can do it Sarah if you want.

Sarah (3): No... I'll do it...

I grabbed the little banana in my arms

Me: SARAH-CHAN YOU'RE BECOMING SUCH A FINE WOMAN! NOW LET'S GO RUN IN THOSE SILLY COSTUMES!

Sarah laughed, bringing a smile on my face. Hand in hand we both ran outside singing "Guilty Beauty Love" out loud.

* * *

><p><span>Haruhi: This guy... he's so... full of energy.<span>

Hunny: Tamaki is who he is.

Twins: It would be so different if he wasn't there.

Mélanie: Even though he is annoying, I can't deny it.

Kyoya: Even though he really is stupid sometimes, it's all thanks to him.

Hunny: We can have a lot of fun together

Mori: Mh...

Kaoru: Tono is Tono after all, trying to see what would have happen if he would have stayed in France is really... bizarre.

Hikaru: Haruhi... I hope you don't mind we asked him who he loves.

Haruhi: Didn't he answer?

Renge: Such a secret love between two men makes Tamaki so uncomfortable he doesn't even wanna talk about it even though it's obvious. When will he finally declare his love?

Twins: To whom are you talking to?

Renge: The readers.

Twins: What?

Renge: Never mind that.

* * *

><p>Me: <em>Sarah! Where did you learn that song?<em>

Sarah: _I don't know, I remember reading it somewhere._

Me: _Yeah I wrote it down, so you might have seen it in the host club._

Sarah: _You created it?_

Me: Yeah!

Sarah: _AWESOME! We'll have to make a song together!_

Me: _Yeah! That would be cool!_

"I hardly knew kids my age back then" _(Tamaki: Volume 4, Chapter 16)_

What's that all about?

I stopped running

Sarah: Let's go Tamaki! _Everyone is waiting for us!_

"That's why it's fun to play with friends now" _(Tamaki: Volume 4, Chapter 16)_

Sarah: King?

"But then why do you sound so much like Tamaki!" (_Haruhi: Volume 7, Chapter 28)_

I grabbed my head and squat down. I thought they were only in my dreams, is everything I'm doing right now a dream? I pinched myself secretly and I did felt something. Then why?

Sarah: _A-Are you okay?_

Me: Y-yeah...

I stood up, not wanting to make her worry.

"I'm glad Tamaki is who he is" _(Haruhi: Volume 6, Chapter 26)_

Me: Let's return with the others...

Just... how long will they haunt me?

* * *

><p>When we returned with the others we could take of the costumes. We continued playing and I made the twins regret asking me who I loved by making them go at someone else's Karaoke room to offer them some of the candy they bought. We obviously kept most of them for us, and they came back with some too. We had fun for an hour or two then returned to the principal reason why we're here, sing. I made a duet with Sarah, one with Haruhi, even though she was singing so bad I'm pretty sure Mélanie left for that and not only to go buy something to drink in the vending machine. Mori even singed because of the demon red hair girl, she dared him to sing something, but Mori said only if she would sing too. I don't know why Mélanie was so scared while she sings really beautifully.<p>

At the end of the day, the girls left on 2 scooters, everyone else in a limousine, and I gave a ride to Haruhi. I opened the door of the limousine, letting her in. The awkwardness was even worst than with Sarah.

Me: S-so... how did you like the karaoke night?

She started laughing, which sort of impressed me.

Haruhi: I never thought it would of been something I would of like but, it was awesome!

I smile, I'm so glad she liked it!

Me: OH! By the way!

I took some candy I hid in my pockets.

Me: You didn't get a lot, so I picked some for you.

I barely touched her hand to give her the candies when we both blushed really hard.

Haruhi: Thanks...

We didn't look at each other for the rest of the ride.

Once at her house, I reopened the door of the limo than followed her up the stairs, joining her to her door. I placed my hand behind my head and looked down at my feet.

Me: So... I guess this is it?

Haruhi: Yeah... Thanks a lot Tamaki.

She turned herself about to go inside her house when I grabbed her wrist and turned her. I'm moving against my wills!

Me: H-Haruhi...

I gave her a hug

Haruhi: S-senpai...

It's not the usual senpai that is usually said, full of angriness because I did something against her wills.

I grabbed her chin between my fingers and bent down a little bit.

Me: The... The person I love is...

I brought my face closer to her face.

Me: It's you... I love you Haruhi...

Both our lips met each other... I placed my free hand around her waist as she surrounded her arms around my shoulders. I don't know how long our kiss was but... it was magical. When we broke apart, Haruhi simply smiled to me and waved me bye bye, so did I. She closed the door between both of us.

Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHH!

I yelled of joy basically skipping most of the stairs and returning in the limo dreaming about my new love. I heard the neighbours complaining a little bit but... love is love!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12.8<strong>

**Karaoke Night (End)**

**Sarah Gosselin**

We got down the scooters. We were still laughing about the night we just had and talking about the challenges we had to do.

Me: Girls! _I'll just go and see aunt Karianne. I want to see if she's back and I want to tell her where we were in case she didn't saw the note._

Mélanie: _I'm coming with you._

Charlotte: _We'll go ahead then._

We split our ways as I made my way to the front door of auntie. I knocked and realized she wasn't there. I was about to return at our house when Mélanie grabbed her key and unlocked the door.

Me: _How did you do?_

Mélanie: _It's the same key for both sides._

Me: O-oh...

If I only I knew earlier.

Me: _Auntie?_

Mélanie: Karianne?

We walked through the house then went on the second floor. We started hearing a voice. I went to her room's door but, no... She's not there. We climbed on the third floor but stop in the middle of the stairs where we could hear the conversation.

Karianne: _Are you sure it's ok doing all this in her back?_

Mélanie (Whispering): _To whom is she talking?_

Karianne: _But Jeanne... isn't it a bit egoist? She might want to know soon?_

Mélanie: _Ask and you'll receive..._

Me: _Why is she talking to mom?_

Mélanie: _I don't know, if only we could hear what Jeanne is saying._

Karianne: _I'm sure Sarah would notice sooner or later._

Me: _She's talking about me?_

Mélanie: _Well if she's talking to your mom..._

Karianne: _N-no... Its okay I understand. I won't tell her._

Ok that's it. What are they talking about in my back?

I made my way upstairs even though I heard Mélanie saying to not do so.

Me: _Won't tell me what exactly?_

My aunt hung up like if we just caught a little girl grabbing a cookie from the jar even though the parents said no.

Karianne:_ I-I thought you were at a Karaoke night._

Me: _So you were talking of me._

Karianne: _W-well..._

Mélanie joined me. Karianne let a painful sigh escape her mouth.

Karianne: _It's not that easy sweet-heart..._

Me: _I' m old enough. What is it?_

Karianne: ...


	14. All the Truth

I'm not sure if I have homework or not... oh well. I know I'll be busy, and I'm even starting a Naruto Fanfiction.

So, how was the last chapter? Did you hate the way it finished? ;) It's going to be worst now.

Like I already said, you might like, or dislike the idea. You can't really be situated in the middle because, well... it's that way, if you understand exactly where I'm going with this, and you're going to hate me.

Even though I said I was pretty sure this chapter was going to be huge, it might not be 10 pages like the other one. I might stick around with my 7 or 8 page. I'll re-write the really last sentences of the last chapter because after all, it's continuity here. Stick along with the idea, there.

If you don't want to continue reading after this, it's up to you, or it might be later if you only understand later what's going on. Either way.

If there's any mistakes like I keep saying you're free to tell me and I'll try my best to please everyone. Though sorry – this chapter isn't a mistake itself, I won't change my idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**All the Truth**

**Sarah Gosselin**

Karianne:_ I-I thought you were at a Karaoke night._

Me: _So you were talking of me._

Karianne: _W-well..._

Mélanie joined me. Karianne let a painful sigh escape her mouth.

Karianne: _It's not that easy sweet-heart..._

Me: _I'm old enough. What is it?_

Karianne: ...

Me: _TELL ME ALREADY!_

Mélanie: _Geez Sarah, calm down._

Me: _I won't calm down! My birthday isn't close, Christmas either, and she seemed really serious with mom on the phone... did something happened with dad? Did he found his memory back? Or is it something else?_

Karianne: _Mélanie... can you please leave me alone with Sarah?_

Mélanie bowed and was about to leave when I grabbed her by the sleeve of her shirt.

Me: _She can stay if she wants to._

Karianne: _Darling, I wanna talk one on one about this._

I gave a glare to Mélanie. What's the difference? I'll tell her everything later anyways, so she can simply stay? It seems like Aunt Karianne really insists on being alone. Mélanie posed her hand on my shoulder before going downstairs. It was so silent we simply heard the door opening and closing, leading in the hallway for our house. Karianne really didn't know how to start the conversation, as she started playing with her long, flat and black hair.

Me: _So, you called her or she did?_

Karianne: _I did... _

Me: _Why?_

Karianne: _I didn't really want to tell you before it was official but... _

Me: _...?_

Karianne: _Hum..._

Me: _I want to know!_

Karianne: _Well I'm... I'm pregnant... since 2 months already... I didn't really want to tell you girls in case something happens to the baby... you know?_

Me: ...!

I stayed there breathless.

Me: _Are you serious?!_

Karianne: ... Y-YEAH! _Yes I am~_

I got closer to her, wrapping my arms around her stomach that will soon be really big.

Me: _Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?_

Karianne: _No I don't yet._

Me: _What did mom say about that?_

Karianne: _She... she... she said that she was really happy for me._

I looked up in her eyes, seeing that she was a little bit in panic.

Me: _What was that hesitation about? Are you lying?_

Karianne: N-NO! I'm entirely serious.

I stopped the hug.

Me: You know I can speak and understand Japanese better than... _before_?

Karianne: ...

Me: _So you are hiding something else, aren't you?_

Karianne: _W-well I did say t-to your mom about my pregnancy..._

Me: _But there's something am I right?_

Karianne: ...

Me: _Something concerning me?_

Karianne: ...

Me: _Stop hiding things from me!_

Karianne: _Sometimes... you know... things are easier to hide than tell..._

Me: _Well you've been able to hide it from me since... I don't know when because I don't know what it is about._

Karianne: _Darling just..._

Me: _NO! I WON-_

Karianne: _SARAH, IF YOU DON'T CUT IT OUT I'M SENDING YOU BACK TO JAPAN, I WON'T ACCEPT IT, I'M SORRY IF I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT'S HAPPENING. SINCE WHEN EXACTLY DID YOU TURNED OUT LIKE THIS? I CAN'T RECALL A SINGLE TIME THAT YOU WENT BITCHT AGAINST SOMEONE._

It's actually scary, I never saw aunt Karianne so angry, in fact, I think I never did... and she's right... what's taken me to suddenly turn so evil? I made few steps backward. She sat down on a chair passing her hand on her forehead.

Karianne:_ Why can't you just understand?_

Me: _Is it really that bad? Will everything in my life afterward change?_

Karianne: _I guess; depends how you take it?_

Me: _Geez is it that bad? Will I learn like what I was supposed to have a twin sister that died?_

Karianne: _No it's n-_

Me: _Oh wait no wait! You're not my aunt!_

Karianne: _Sar-_

Me: _Oh oh! Wait! Even worst! I'm adopted!_

Karianne remained silent starring me in the eyes like she never did before... way longer than any average glare.

* * *

><p>Me: <em>Y-you gotta be kidding me...<em>

I grabbed my heart with my left hand, squeezing my shirt.

Me: _T-this can't be serious!_

Karianne: _I warned you._

Me: _All these years, they never said a single word about it! _

Karianne: _Your real parents never wanted to keep contact with you._

I felt my chest tighten into me.

Me: _LET ME ABSORB THE FIRST NEW BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING PAINFUL AGAIN._

Karianne: _Didn't you say that you were old enough to know everything?_

I walked into the wall; I never realized I stepped backward again. I slid down the flat surface.

Me: _Just... who are my real parents?_

Karianne: _I just have a picture, but I don't have a name, nor address and whatever the normal essential information._

Me: _Just... why do you even have a picture?_

Karianne stood up going downstairs, I guess to grab the picture.

I stayed there, simply thinking as I tried to breath. Earlier, I was so happy for her but now... Now I'm trying to take away the pain in my chest. I talked out loud, loud enough so that Karianne would hear me.

Me: _So that means... during my whole existence I was lied to? I thought I could've count on you! Why didn't you told me earlier?_

Auntie came back upstairs, giving me an envelope.

Karianne: _I don't want to force you to see the picture, so it's up to you, just open it when you'll want to know who your real mom is._

I looked at the envelope, not ready to open it. I simply placed it in my bag.

Me: _You can tell to mo-... you can tell to Jeanne it's no use to see me anymore, if I'm a bother in her life... I don't want to be a nuisance either, so she can simply stay in Japan. I guess its better that way for the man who forgotten about me._

I hugged aunt Karianne, as I started sobbing. She grabbed me in her arms and went down stairs, still carrying me. She sat down on the couch, patting my hair. She knows that even if she talks, it won't change a thing.

* * *

><p>Once I calm down, she took the courage in both her hands to say<p>

Karianne: _I don't want to be mean but... don't tell the other girls that you know, even though Mélanie does already. Tell them I told you about the pregnancy thing and-_

Me: _Wait, wait... Mélanie knows?_

Karianne: _I don't know how exactly, but she simply told me one day that she already knew... _

Me: _But if she knows... I guess I can tell her that I know?_

Karianne: _If you want but... don't you think it will complicate everything?_

Me: ...

Karianne: _There's one last thing you should know... don't bring the picture at your school._

Me: _Why?_

Karianne: _Just don't bring it._

Me: _Auntie... please..._

Karianne: _Okay... well... If I remember correctly... someone of your real family is going at that school._

Me: _T-then isn't it a reason to bring the picture at school?_

Karianne: _It's only going to cause more troubles._

Me: _I want to know more about my real family! I want to investigate, understand why they placed me in adoption!_

Karianne: _Darling... I just want your best_

* * *

><p>I left her house to finally return in my comfortable room, where I can finally relax and think about everything that just happened. I think it's actually a good thing that I learned about this now, even though it's not really the way I would have wished to learn it, but I think that if I would've learned about it when I would have kids... it would've been way too late. Mélanie passed through the curtains separating our rooms, joining me on my bed, sitting down next to me.<p>

Mélanie: _So... what was it about? _

Me: _Well... K-Karianne told me that..._

I know that she knows but... Aunt Karianne told me not to tell...

Me: _..._

Mélanie: _Told you that..._

Me: _Karianne is pregnant..._

Mélanie: ...

I stared her.

Me: _What? You don't believe me?_

Mélanie: _Yes I do! It's just that, she wanted to be alone with you to tell you this? And also, it took all that time to say it?_

Me: _Well, yeah... I mean... She told me what mom told her about this and that she didn't wanted to tell me about it before it was confirmed that the baby was healthy and all..._

I grabbed my tiger from my bag.

Me: _Sorry Mélanie but... I will like to go to bed now; we had a really long night._

Mélanie left my room, finally leaving me alone.

* * *

><p><span>Mélanie stepped outside the room, where the two other girls were waiting for her. She made them a sign to go upstairs, to sit down around the kotatsu and discuss quietly. <span>

Charlotte: So was it about what you told us?

Mélanie: Sarah told me her aunt talked about the fact she was pregnant...

Chatlotte: That's awesome!

Amy: I'm pretty sure it's not only about "that"

Charlotte: You know, tomorrow Sarah has to work at Tamaki's place. Will she be okay? I mean, she went to bed late then finally she learns about what you told us?

Mélanie: Well, I'm pretty sure she won't slip a word to anyone if she didn't to us... but I think it wouldn't be that bad if...

Amy: If what?

Mélanie: We go do some spying Monday at school...

Charlotte: So the day after tomorrow, that way we'll know if she slipped a word about it.

The three girls remained silent.

Amy: Poor thing... I really wished we could've done something before...

Charlotte: By the way... sorry Mélanie, I shouldn't have doubted you. If you had something to hide, I should've known it was for the best. Now that I know what it is I feel stupid.

Amy though didn't seem like being on Charlotte's side on this one, tension could be felt in the air.

Mélanie: It's ok Charlotte. But anyways, I think I'll go to bed me too, I'll do some skate board or some scooter tomorrow morning, to take some fresh air.

Charlotte: Good night.


	15. If only

Sorry if you hated my last chapter, but if you're still reading must mean you still want to know what happens right?

I pretty much have my idea set, and all that stuff, so if you hate it, well it's an internet site, just click X. I wonder if you guys already know where I'm going with all this XD Anyways.

By the way, the songs are not mine; they are literally from the Ouran show.

OMG I posted two chapters in less than 30 hours! (Not sure if 24 XD)

If there's any mistakes please tell me! (I finished it at 00:44)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**If only...**

**Sarah ...**

I think I never scrubbed a counter that harshly in my whole life. I was thinking about the conversation I had with my God mother last night. I just, want to scream out loud and talk about it to everyone but... I stop scrubbing. I just can't tell everyone. Murusaki came behind me, giving me a big hug.

Murusaki: _Good morning Sarah!_

Me: Did you learn French for me?

Murusaki: Hahaha ~ Tamaki showed me some of it, like _Good Morning_ and _Hello_…

Kiki poked my nose

Murusaki: And I learned something that you never told me before!

I blushed, maybe from shyness, but mainly of surprise and frustration

Me: So you knew before me that I was...

Searching for my words...

Me: A-d-op-ted even though you... Never saw, nor... heard of me before?!

Murusaki: Did you really mean adopted?

Me: Yes

Murusaki: I-It's not really what I wanted to say you know...

Oops... I think I over reacted, I should've let her talk before.

Murusaki: What's that all about?

Me: Don't talk about it to anyone and... I'm not, real-ly supposed to talk about it ei-t-her... but I rec...ently learned that I'm ado...pted and... well some-one in my family is maybe at the Ouran academy.

Murusaki: REALLY?

Me: Y-Yeah...

Murusaki: Do you have any idea who?

Me: Well you know... there's so many students, from Elementary to high school, even university... it might be a cou-sin or... you get the point.

Murusaki: When did you learn about it?

Me: Yesterday...

Murusaki: Oh Amai-chan...

Amai... Amai... Sweet! It means sweet! I figured a word by myself!

She hugged me once again.

Murusaki: It must've been painful.

Me: W-well you question... it's not that easy.

Kiki giggled.

Murusaki: No, not **Shitsumon**… you mean **Shitte Iru…** you said question instead of know!

I blushed

Murusaki: Don't worry, you can do mistakes. Everyone does.

* * *

><p>I passed my hand in my long hair before I started scrubbing the counter again. I really wanted to change subject so I asked her<p>

Me: What did you wanted to tell me then?

Murusaki: Yeah! Tamaki told me you can sing quite well!

Me: W-well...

Murusaki: As it seems you even fell by mistake on the club's songs.

Me: The club's songs?

Murusaki: Yeah, an idea from Tamaki and Kyoya. That way they will make money by selling the CDs.

Me: And what did Tamaki said...?

Murusaki: That you fell on one of his song, "Guilty and Beauty love"

Me: One of...?

Murusaki: Yeah, hehe will also sing "**Kanau Nara**".

Me: Nice...!

I smiled and finished cleaning the counter at the same time. I turned around to do the coffee.

Me: I would like to... he-ar the son-g of every-one...

Murusaki. Hear... and yeah, I really can't wait to hear them me too but for now...

She got her face so close to me I was scared she was going to kiss me.

Murusaki: How about you show us your voice!

Me: E-eh?!

Murusaki: You mean yes!

She started laughing.

Me: I- I can't just sing like that?!

Murusaki: Yes you can!

Kukiko came near.

Kukiko: Tamaki also told me! I want to hear you sing!

Mitsuru, one of the male servants came with us. I barely see him in the house, but I know his name. He's really kind.

Mitsuru: Hoy Sarah, please sing us something! We wanna see if Tamaki is right!

Me: W-well what can I sing?

Murusaki: Well Tamaki heard you singing Guilty and Beauty Love, so try it!

Mitsuru: Show us your voice Amai-chan!

As it seems, Amai-chan is the nickname that the staff I'm working with are calling me...

Me: W-well I'll try it out...

I looked around to see if anyone else was listening, but they might hear me if I sing to loud...

Murusaki: Don't be scared!

Me: **Tsumi wa, Kami ga boku Wo... Utsukushiku tsukutta Koto...**

I looked at the floor, a bit shy.

Me: **Kimi no Hitmoi ni, utsutta boku ga, ikenai no sa...**

I saw more staff coming around. Mitsuru lifted my head up, sort of to show that I don't need to be so shy about singing.

Me: **Batsu wa... boku ga ai ni, mitasare sugiteru koto. Soredemo boku wa, kimi wo aishite shimau darou...**

I smiled

Me: **Guilty beauty love **

Everyone clapped or said "Amazing!" I heard Mitsuru saying

Mitsuru: Do you want me to go and ask Tamaki if he wants to play the piano, so you can sing a song with him?

I screamed out loud, against my own will

Me: NO!

A huge silence occurred in the room.

Me: Don't bother King Tamaki for this... I think we sh-all si...mp..ly return to our work.

Some of the staff came to me, passing a hand on my shoulder saying how much they liked my voice. I smiled and at the end, giggled.

Murusaki: It really was amazing! I would've loved to hear both of you sing while Tamaki plays, why did you refused?

At the same time I heard Tamaki coming downstairs.

Tamaki: I called for someone and no one came! Is someone hurt or something? What's happening?!

He said that with a cute face and a panicking voice

Murusaki: Sarah was singing for us!

Tamaki: Kiki-san! I hope you didn't forced her?

She placed both her hands in front of her like if she meant "not me" than walked away. She wasn't alone, everyone forced me. But it was fun.

* * *

><p>I stared the young man in front of me until I realized... I bowed<p>

Me: _Senpai! Why did you wanted to see someone?_

Tamaki laughed

Tamaki: _It's basically you I wanted to see, I just wanted to know if you could make me your awesome coffee..._

I stayed confused, then started giggling as I remembered that it is exactly what I was going to do. I reached forward to the ingredients then started making it. Tamaki followed me everywhere like a little boy discovering new things. It suddenly became quiet, so quiet I could hear the conversation in my head again, thhe one with my godmother. I stopped moving, distracted, when Tamaki suddenly jumped on me, making me drop the hot water from my hand letting it directly fall on the floor

Me: _What was that for?!_

Tamaki: _It was your hand or the floor! You were going to pour it on your hand!_

Me: ...

I started cleaning what fell on the floor. Even though Tamaki offered his help, I refused. I restarted boiling water, then made his coffee, giving it in his hands.

Me: _I'm sorry for all that._

Tamaki: _It's ok, don't worry about it._

He started drinking his coffee, but he suddenly stopped, starring me directly in the eyes with the most upset look possible.

Me: _A-are you ok?_

Tamaki: _Your coffee doesn't taste the same..._

Me: _Though, I made it the same as always..._

Tamaki: _No...There's missing something._

He placed the cup on the counter. He basically didn't give me a choice, but he pushed me against the counter, staring deep into my soul. I thought something dramatic was going to happen but...

Tamaki: _There's missing love... You usually do it with your heart..._

He started crying awkwardly, grabbing my face with both his hands and screaming directly in my face

Tamaki: _HAS SOMETHING BEEN BOTHERING YOU THAT YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT? I DON'T LIKE SEEING YOU SO LOST!_

I laughed stupidly as he started laughing right after me.

Me: _Sorry... Y-yes... there is something bothering... I recently learned tha..._

That's right... I can't really talk about it. Even though something slipped out of my mouth to Murusaki.

Tamaki: _That...?_

Me: _That my aunt is pregnant!_

Tamaki: _REALLY! OMG THAT MEANS YOU'RE GOING TO BE AN AUNT! THAT'S SO AMAZING!_

I made a fake smile, because I won't really be that kid's aunt, but I guess I can still be an important part in his or her life! Tamaki surprise hugged me.

Me: _T-Tamaki... It's getting really awkward..._

Tamaki kept me in my arms and chuckled, then freed me from his arms

Tamaki: _You don't have to be scare,_ _Haruhi is my girlfriend now!_

Me: _NO WAY! YOU MADE THE FIRST MOVE!_

It's now my turn to hug him

Me: _WAY TO GO KING!_

Murusaki/Kukiko/Mitsuru/Other staff: You're really cute to look at even though we don't understand a word what you're saying...

They were all spying on us!

Me: I ah uh yeh wkla fu arj smsm aow laeea...

I ran upstairs where I could be really useful somehow, like cleaning or whatever.

* * *

><p>Tamaki came and joined me, still standing up next to me who was crawling on the floor, he handed me something.<p>

Tamaki: _I'm giving you a cellphone, I'll need to reach you soon – I'm going out on a date with Haruhi and I want you to tell the others how things are going. I already added the host club and your friends in it. I also want you to be able to call us if something happens, like last time with the two stupid guys in the street and finally when you were alone at home. Bye!_

He didn't gave me the time to answer when he already left, waving good bye. W-wait! He just bought me a cell phone? I looked through my contact, seeing everyone from the host club had already wrote me a little hello, even my friends! I texted to Mélanie

Me: _Did you know about this?_

Mélanie: _When you were out runningin in a banana with Tamaki, Kyoya told us about it. Tamaki had talked to him about that, he thought it was dangerous if you had no cell phones, especially with what happened, like the jerks that ran after you and etc._

Me: _Was he alone to pay it?_

Mélanie: _Wait I wasn't finish!_

I waited for her next text

Mélanie: _Kyoya said that Tamaki wanted to buy you one, so we helped him paying, even Kyoya helped! Mori too, so does Hunny. I don't know about the twins, I'm pretty sure Haruhi didn't either. Anyways have fun with it darling! It's all yours :)_

I smiled. I finally have a cellphone!

* * *

><p>At my pause, I sat down with Mitsuru, Kukiko and Kiki-Senpai. I showed them the cell phone, helping me by show me pretty much how it worked, because I'm not really good with these things.<p>

The more time goes by, the more I'm starting to wonder what I should do.

If only I wasn't adopted, how would've I turned out?

Why was I put in adoption?

So many questions, no answers.

The sudden idea of being an alien popped in my head. What if I fell on Earth when I was a baby and I was taken by the first family that found me? MAYBE I HAVE SUPER POWERS? I stared that wall. Geez, I never wanted so hard in my entire life to throw myself against a wall to test if my theory is right. At the same time, I was thrown away from my thoughts when Tamaki sent us a text.

Tamaki: Everything is going wonderfully! I hope you guys are having fun!

I smiled.

Me: Yes we are! Have fun you two as well! That's from me and everyone else!

I placed the little portable phone in my bag, bringing it upstairs with my coat as I finally returned downstairs with everyone.

Me: OKAY EVERYONE! LET'S DO OUR BEST!

They cheered as we gave our best into our work.

Yesterday's new won't steal away my emotions again, my thoughts either. I have to cheer up! I'm Sarah... Sarah... I'M SARAH! And today, I will laugh with everyone, and one day, I will... I will play the violin... to make everyone smile, because when I sang earlier everyone liked it, so if I start the violin, well it could be awesome making the song plus the voice! And one day, I will be someone important for a baby, and one day I will find who's my real family and... and we're going to eat together!

If only it was easier to do then say...

That's why I'll start today. To take the number of time it will take.


	16. Spying like the old times

Yes I know, Mélanie is sort of talking to the reader in the firsts paragraphs, in other words, before the spying thing officially starts. Sorry for language.

In this chapter, a character appears, one from the Ouran... can you guess before I actually say his name?

If there's any mistakes, please tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Spying like the old times**

**Mélanie Gendreau**

Charlotte: Are we obligated to spy them?

Amy: Wouldn't it be easier to just... you know? Go directly and talk to them?

Mélanie: It would, but no. Unless they find us, then the plans will change.

We walked through the halls of the Academy, direction, the Host Club. Sarah told us she was going to study with Satoshi after school. She decided the best day possible, we planned on spying the host club today. The girls keep saying they won't concentrate on the real reason, but really just to spy Mori, because they are persuaded that what I'm feeling can't be on one side. What I meant for the stupid ones, is that Mori might like me back, which I'm not sure, I think he only likes me as a friend.

Ever since the fashion thing few weeks ago, I can't deny that I always thought Mori was cool. I used to hate guys, no matter what. My first impressions on the host club? Tamaki is a drama king. The twins are simply dare devil. Hunny? Sarah on a more exaggerated way. Kyoya? Makes me think of the witch Amy with all his logicness. Is it a word? No? Ok. Logic things. Haruhi? Way too plain. Though... I can't deny I started appreciating the host club in the past week... weeks, Hunny is actually really kind, Kyoya is more devil than I thought, but I sort of like it, the twins are really fun to be with, Haruhi is actually talktable... what not a word again? She's sociable. Tamaki? It's Tamaki. Mori him, he's tall, handsome, gentle, calm, quiet, passionate, cares about the others... I can understand him because he always protects Hunny, like I do with Sarah. The more time passes by, the more I think about him. At the Karate classes, he's always there to help me out or show me new moves. I even went to his house after one of the lesson; he wanted to show me Kendo, which I now started too by joining the school's kendo club.

I accidently let something slip out of my mouth to the girls, saying that he might my type, and now they're always talking about it and tries to see how he feels about me.

Now you must wonder; why do I hate boys? Well like you might have seen few chapters before, if you remember, there are boys who tried to enter my school disguised as girls. Well that is one thing. The other one, when I was younger I used to hang out a lot with boys. We loved to do skate board together and all that stuff, especially parkour. Then, you know, there's THIS guy. The one you love, that doesn't love you back because the jerk friend zoned you. His name was Marc-André Girard, we were together since pre-school, and we really loved to spy everyone at school. When we were in 2nd grade, we had our little group. We went after school at places like shops or parks, and we spied people passing by with our walkie talkie, telescope, thinking we were real spies by dressing up fully in black. During those days, Mark and I were always hugging each other, holding hands, and even in kindergarten... I didn't thought about love back then... but in 6th grade when I asked him out, he thought I was a freak, because nothing never happened between both of us, I was "seeing" things.

Since that day he started ignoring me, excluding me from the group, not asking me to go spy or do some free style.

Then I thought to myself, why should I be friends with guys if that's what they think of me?

Because of that, I went to a girl's school, and when I learned that there was a committee against boys? Damn I was happy.

Then I reached 3rd year middle school, learning I would change to an Academy for rich people, in Japan. I received a scholarship, and what I did?

Nope... I didn't say thanks.

I ran away from school, going to Mark-André's one, placing the scholarship certificate on the window of his class (lucky he was on the first floor and easy to find) while I made real sure he would see my "F*** U I GOT A SCHOLAR SHIP B****" face and pointed the name of Ouran Academy on it.

It's unnecessary to say I was really hated by the teacher of his class after this. But it was worth it, seeing Mark's face.

He then came at my house's door, saying it was awesome for me and wished that even if I had to go at the Ouran Academy (which by that time – I already knew I was moving with Karianne) we could still talk to each other.

I closed the door of my house right at his nose.

Too bad, you lost me, I'm not returning to you.

Afterward at the girl's school I met an awesome teacher, we would talk hours after the classes were done and etc. Etc. She made me realize that girls aren't that bad to hang out with in the end, not all of them are fashion and all that.

Amy: Hey, start walking, stop thinking.

Me: Yeah yeah whatever.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the door. I'm extremely lucky to be in the guy's uniform, because the yellow dress would've been awkward and annoying during this mission. I opened the door silently, hoping no one would hear us. I rolled over to the nearest couch, where clients were talking together. My followers came only by walking, to which I warned<p>

Me: How do you plan on being unnoticed if you walk?

Charlotte shrugged.

Charlotte: Sorry.

Amy: Relax Mel!

Me: Yeah whatever.

I searched everywhere around the room for the tall man with the little blond boy. Amy didn't seem to be able to see him either, when Charlotte pointed him

Charlotte: He's there!

I turned my head, seeing him carrying Hunny to his client. He let him on the couch and he sat down next to him. I only had eyes for him, when the girls woke me up from my fantasy.

Amy: Aren't you the one who wanted us to stay serious about all this?

Charlotte: Look, I'll go talk to him!

Me: DON-...

Too late, she already stood up, totally revealing where we were hiding secretly until now.

Me: Charlotte...

Charlotte: Mori-Senpai! Hello!

Client: Oh, is it your turn?

Charlotte: What, there are turns?

Me: ...

Such a shame.

Charlotte: Mori-Senpai, do you...

I jumped on Charlotte before she says anything. IS SHE CRAZY? I don't want her to ask directly! I didn't mind for the spying but, it finishes there!

Me: Hello Mori!

I waved gently then ran away pushing Charlotte.

Me: Zero discretion!

Charlotte: Aren't we here for Mori? So I went to Mori!

Me: Yes but we're supposed to search something else!

Charlotte: Oh yeah that's right!

Geez!

Tamaki: Girls!

He got closer to us, totally leaving his clients right there.

Kyoya: Tamaki! You missed enough days, return to your duty.

Tamaki: Sorry girls, mom talked. Come back or stay here until the club finishes!

I thought out loud when I passed the doors

Me: Mom?

Amy: Don't ask.

* * *

><p>We had to wait a little but we worked on our homework. I don't really feel like doing any mathematics after dinner, so I'll do them instead of wasting time. Amy was reading the script for the theater club while Charlotte was doing her work on her side.<p>

Once the host club was finished, Tamaki came to tell we could come inside if we still wanted to talk.

Kyoya was the first one to talk once we all sat down comfortably.

Kyoya: So, why did you all come, except for Sarah?

Charlotte: We wanted to know if Mo-

I stepped on Charlotte's foot so she wouldn't say a word about Mori.

Me: If luckily you would have known about Sarah's situation...

Tamaki: Sarah's situation?

Hunny: Is Sarah ok?

Me: She didn't tell you?

Twins: We're pretty sure we would've remembered.

Kyoya: I think I have something about this but I'll let you go.

Me: Well I don't want you to say a word about it to her.

Haruhi: Don't worry, but... isn't it bad to do this in her back?

I realized Haruhi was holding Tamaki's hand, I think Charlotte did too because she screamed

Charlotte: OH MY GOD WHY DIDN' ANYONE TOLD ME ABOUT YOU TWO! THAT'S SO AWESOME!

Amy made a sign so that Charlotte would calm down. Tamaki passed his hand in his hair with a cute face that meant "We're busted"

Me: Sarah's God mother finally told her, and now Sarah is still searching.

Kaoru: Stop the suspense already.

Hikaru: It's annoying!

Me: Ok ok... Sarah is adopted.

* * *

><p>The seven members in front of me gave me the most terrifying glare in the world.<p>

Me: WHAT?

Haruhi: Isn't it hard for her to learn this that late?

Me: Well exactly, she was a bit down lately because of it but tried not to show it.

Tamaki: So that must've been the reason yesterday...

Charlotte: The thing is that Sarah is still searching...

Amy: She learned that someone in her family is going at this school.

Everyone pretty understood the same thing; we all turned our eyes at Tamaki. He pointed himself, then looked behind... only to find a creep in a black robe.

Charlotte/Amy/Me: WHERE DID HE COME FROM?

Haruhi: Those big black doors are "his" doors.

Tamaki: OH! NEKOZOWA!

Tamaki stood up joining Nekozowa.

Tamaki: YES! IT MAKES SENS!

He took an expression like if he was so proud to discover something by himself, even though he's wrong all along.

Tamaki: Nekozowa has blond hair like Sarah! And Sarah loves toys! Like Nekozowa with his puppet!

Nekozowa: I already have Kirimi... I would've known if someone else was in my family.

Tamaki: She was adopted!

Nekozowa: With my black magic I would've figured it out...

Twins: He's right you know boss?

The blond gentleman, the drama king, was so persistent he didn't give us any chances. I saw Kyoya talking with Amy, but only watched them few seconds before I turned my head again to hear what Tamaki was going to say.

Tamaki: I swear! We should make them both meet, then like, they would become so close! Sometimes I wish I had your chance Nekozowa!

Nekozowa: Who is Sarah exactly?

Tamaki: YOU DON'T KNOW THAT PURE LIVING HAPINESS? She's in third grade and is as small as Kirimi!

Twins: You're exaggerating now...

Hunny: She's a bit taller than me, from maybe an inch.

Tamaki: And when she does coffee...

His eyes became sparkly

Tamaki: It's paradise in your mouth.

He swiped some tears, probably fake.

Tamaki: POOR LITTLE GIRL! LIVING THROUGH SO MUCH STRESS!

He turned around grabbing a note pad that was suddenly on the table so he could write down few things.

Tamaki: I KNOW, I WILL WRITE THE NAME OF EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL THAT MIGHT HAVE A LINK WITH SARAH! LET'S START BY NEKOZOWA!

He looked around him

Tamaki: Why is everyone looking so desperate?

* * *

><p>We left the host club leaving Tamaki in his fantasies.<p>

Me: Geez, I never thought he would've been that idiot.

I passed my hand on my forehead, trying to understand what just happened.

Charlotte: At least the host club knows now...

Amy: I also told Kyoya to keep an eye and investigate. So things might work out, if we're correct, at least.

Me: I'm pretty sure I'm not wrong anyways... they look way too much alike.

Amy: Wait, you mean you don't have any proofs other than physics?

Me: Well, isn't it obvious? Even characteristic or whatever personality.

Amy: It's not a reason to say things; we'll only end up destroying Sarah more if we give her false hopes!

Charlotte: Girls...

My voice got a bit louder, but against my own wills.

Me: Well at least I FOUND SOMETHING and I'm trying to HELP HER OUT so we can at least start somewhere!

Amy: WE SHOULD MAKE MORE RESSEARCHES BEFORE ASSUMING ANYTHING, DON'T YOU THINK?

Me: YOU'RE ALWAYS THINKING RECENTLY! WHERE'S THE AMY FROM BEFORE THAT WAS EASILY INTO AN ADVENTURE? JUST GIVE IT A CHANCE AND LET'S SEE WHERE IT GOES!

Amy: THAT GIRL DIED INSIDE ME, I SIMPLY MATURED...

She took off her glasses whipping the inside of them, which made me think of Kyoya... is it possible that they see each other secretly which would make her turn more like him little by little every days?

Amy: Anyways you'll never be able to protect Sarah in all this. Stop trying; you're not good enough for this, like I said, you'll hurt her more than anything. I think you already did enough.

Ok, that's it.

She's a dead girl.


	17. Everything can't be perfect

Any mistakes? Please tell me ^^

P.S: Mwahahaha... :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Everything can't be perfect**

**Sarah ...**

Satoshi: So if the distance is the square root of 1296?

Me: This means... the square root is... 36?

I understood I got the question right when Satoshi raised his hand for a high five, which I immediately clapped with a smile on my face.

Satoshi: You're ready for the quiz tomorrow!

Me: I hope so...

Satoshi: You just have to remember the formula, D= √(x1 - x2)2 + (y1 – y2)2

Me: I'll try to!

I stood up and bowed, saying thanks. I was about to leave when he asked me if I wanted to go eat a little snack with him, so I accepted, I have no homework and the girls are at club activities.

Satoshi: R-Really? You want to?

Me: Why do you seem so surprised?

Satoshi: I wasn't expecting you to accept so fast...

I laughed as we started walking toward the cafeteria. Sometimes, where we're lucky, the ladies working there give us cookies and things that weren't sold during lunch time, which today we got a big muffin, chocolate flavour, with the really big cap. We had to return outside because they were going to close the cafeteria really soon and wanted to clean before they leave. We didn't protested, we simply returned outside, but we sat near the water of the pool, or fountain, even though it's already starting to be really cold outside.

Satoshi: So, I know it's been a while since you're with us but I never got to officially ask you, do you love it here in Japan more than in France?

Me: Well, I lived all my life in France before so it's really dif-ferent to me now, but I can't hide that, I feel love here un...like back home, so I do love it. And I think I pre-fer coming at the Ouran Academy than the school there.

Satoshi: Really? Why?

Me: Well... I was always a-lone at home. As fooooor the school, everyone in here are aaweesoommee!

Satoshi: Did you join a club?

Me: I pre-fer conc...entrating on my Japanese, but I mi-ght join one after-ward.

Satoshi: If you need any help I'm here to help you out!

He made me a thumb up, so I smiled to him. He's so different then Mori, but yet the look alike.

Me: Are you in a club?

Satoshi: I'm in the Kendo like my big brother, and I'm following Yasuchika-kun everywhere.

Me: Where is he today? I thought he would've joined us...

Satoshi blushed.

Satoshi: I asked him to leave us alone... so it could be only the two of us. Sorry if you didn't wanted to...

Me: No it's ok!

He looked at me surprise, but with sparkling eyes.

Satoshi: Sarah... I really love you!

Me: Yes! Me too! You're like my older brother!

I continued munching on my muffin when I realized he was suddenly eating his' like if he just learned the most painful thing in the world.

Me: I'M SORRY! You're... YOU'RE MY AWESOME BIG BROTHER! You're huh... MY BEST BIG BROTHER FRIEND –

He simply started laughing, passing his hand in his short black hair.

Satoshi: No no! It's ok don't freak out!

He turned his head to look at me.

Satoshi: I guess I'm just too early!

Too early?

Satoshi received a text, so he looked on his cell phone.

Satoshi: It's my brother; he's ready to go home, so I have to join him. I can walk with you to the high school, if your friends are still there.

I nodded. We both started walking in the direction of the other side of the school.

Satoshi: So about what happened in the History class...

Me: I know right? Isn't it awesome!

Today I received my grade about the presentation I did with the help of Tamaki's staff. I had 93%! The teacher told me the only thing that made my grade went down was the words or sentences, my vocabulary and all that... she said that, with all the time I spent on it and the effort I made to speak Japanese, which is still not perfect, she was almost ashamed to not give me a higher grade. She told me that if I keep up like this, I'm gonna go far in my life.

Satoshi: We should team up next time, if at least it's in teams.

Me: Yeah! That would be re-ally fun!

I heard a yell but didn't really give any attention to it. I was going to say something else when I heard it again, and recognize the voice.

Mélanie?

Amy: THAT GIRL DIED INSIDE ME!

I gave a glare to Satoshi.

Me: You can go in the school... I'll join my friend, seeee what's up.

We gave each other a hug then we parted ways, I ran over to the scene.

* * *

><p>When I got closer to the scene, Amy saw me from the corner of her eyes.<p>

Amy: Anyways you'll never be able to protect Sarah in all this. Stop trying; you're not good enough for this, like I said, you'll hurt her more than anything. I think you already did enough.

What I saw? Amy provoking Mélanie for an unknown reason while Charlotte, who now seems to be on both sides, simply stayed there speechless searching something to stop this fight. I was going to step in when Amy gave me "The Stare" that means "Don't come". I know what's going to happen with Mélanie though... she seems ready to fight right now... I'm scared about Amy's life.

Mélanie: DO YOU THINK IT'S BETTER IF YOU DON'T EVEN TRY TO FIGURE THINGS OUT!?

Amy: At least we could've asked her if she wanted to.

Mélanie: THEN WHY DID YOU COME?

Amy: I wanted to talk to Kyoya and see what's between you and Mori.

Mélanie: That's a thing I hate from you. You really changed, and you keep putting your nose in things that DOESN'T concern you!

Amy: I'm simply curious about my friend!

Mélanie: FRIEND MY A**! You always treated me like I was the stupidest person on Earth and you can't deny it! Get along with it, not everyone loves you!

Amy: Well if you stop being a scumbag with everyone then maybe my opinion on you would change!

Charlotte: G-girls! Please stop this!

Mélanie: Who are you calling scumbag?

Amy: You keep trying to protect Sarah but you're just repulsing everyone that is getting near you.

Mélanie: Everything eh...

Amy: It might be Sarah's fault, what if she didn't exist? Would've you been the same?

Mélanie: ... shut up.

Amy: And what about that character of yours? You're the only girl in this school as a cross dresser, if you don't count Haruhi's special case. No wonder that no one wants to get near you! Give air to the others, give air to yourself! Try acting nice for once!

Mélanie: He-

Amy: Try to act like a girl for one day and try being nice everyone, stop following Sarah like you're doing! Maybe not follow but in general, be kind to her, stop asking her everything about her private life!

Mélanie: Amy I –

Amy: WHAT?!

They stayed there in silent.

Mélanie: I might not be the prettiest girl on Earth, cutest one? No. I might even be the most, the most not popular one, and I'm definitely not perfect.

This is something I never saw before... Mélanie was crying. She swiped the tear that was running down her cheek. She's always staying strong next to me; this is so... weird to see. I felt my chest tightening. I never saw it and I never wanted either. She's really a strong woman to me, seeing her vulnerable is simply impossible.

Mélanie: I'm obviously not, and I know it. I'm feminism, even though I act like a boy... I have a long term memory, so I easily keep grudges. Watch yourself right now; I'm already planning your future... I'm vindictive, arrogant, competitive... Everyone knows. I'm also one tracked mind; show off, over-confident, aggressive, I can't keep my cool; I'll even do anything for attention. I also feel like I HAVE to protect Sarah, so I hardly say no to her, which sometimes hurt me but I can't show it. People can't really see how I feel. But this is not a reason to attack me!

She took Amy by the collar of her shirt. Charlotte wanted to break them apart but Amy showed her with only one hand to not come any closer.

Mélanie: But Amy! Come on! You were so kind... so sweet to everyone, and you loved to say hi to everyone and make them laugh, taking every competitions so seriously! I get it, you matured. You're younger than me from 3 months! Now you make me think from that freak from the host club, acting all mature and all that s***!

Amy: _YOU MIGHT NOT BE THE ONLY ONE WITH PROBLEMS!_

Amy losing her cool? It might not be as rare as Mélanie crying but... I think I should really act soon. What to do?

Mélanie: _WELL YOU'RE NOT ALONE TO SURPASS IT. ASK FOR SOME F***ING HELP!_

Amy: _TALK FOR YOURSELF!_

Mélanie: _Look. If you had something against me, don't blame it on Sarah. This story is between me and I, she doesn't need more pressure. I know I should've not gone without her to talk about the family thing, but my role is bigger than you think. As for your problem, if you stop acting on your own and ask someone, I'm pretty sure Charlotte wouldn't mind helping you out. Don't turn in the same path I did._

Amy stayed there breathless, holding Mélanie's hands so that she wouldn't end up struggling her by pulling the collar even more.

Mélanie: _I made sacrifices, I decided my fate, now get along with it._

She pushed Amy away then walked away from school. Amy now on the ground, simply kept her eyes on the red haired girl. Charlotte grabbed Amy's glasses that were on the ground a bit further after being pushed down, bringing it to her. It took Amy a little to realize the girl next to her leaning her glasses.

* * *

><p>I ran over to them, sitting down next to Amy<p>

Me: _What was that all about?_

Amy: _We started our research on who could be in your family. I wasn't impressed by Mélanie's reason to go see that person._

Me: _Who was it?_

Amy: _No its ok, we were wrong._

I offered my help to stand up but she's so stubborn she did it herself.

Amy: _So we started arguing because of her._

Me: _Because of her? Did you start but you're denying it?_

She didn't even looked at me as she walked away, not even saying a single word.

Charlotte: _... Sorry I wasn't able to do anything._

Me: _No it's ok, you were stuck in the middle._

Charlotte: _If I didn't felt like Amy was sort of my leader, then maybe I would've lost my nerves but..._

Me: _Don't worry!_

I started chuckling nervously.

Charlotte: _I left my books inside, in my locker... do you want to follow me or...?_

I followed Charlotte inside the halls of the high school's side of the Academy. I grabbed my tiger and started telling him through my head everything that happened. I have a special link with him, he knows what I think. If I try to understand everything... the girls went in my back to see something about my family related story? But they talked about seeing the host club... I guess they lied to me, unless they went to spy on Mori at the same time for Mélanie then went for my family relation thing. Grr. I wish I could simply take a detector and walk around with it, then when my unknown family member would be near it would ring. Now because of me, the girls are in a fight, and they are complicating everything for themselves... I don't want to bother them with that! Now it's going to be really awkward in the house...

If only I could escape in aunt Karianne's side of the house. But I don't want to fly away and show them I don't want to interfere in this while in the end it's all my fault.

Is it?

I KNOW!

* * *

><p>I escaped home by going to work. I gave dog food to Antoinette, and today I had the job to remove the dust a bit everywhere. Tamaki was already sleeping in his room; I'm quite surprised after the coffee and the ramen he ate.<p>

Murusaki: So all of your friends sort of betrayed you?

Me: Sort of...

Murusaki: Why don't you just look at the photo and ask people in school?

Me: I'm too scared to look at the pic-ture... what if I know the woman?

Murusaki: Wouldn't it make everything easier that way? Your friends won't try to do things in your back that way...

Me: I guess...

I posed the feather duster on the table.

Me: Be right back Kiki!

I ran upstairs, where my bag is every time I come here. I started searching in it for the envelope but...

Me: Uh-oh...

I ran downstairs my bag in my hands, and sat down right in front of the couch.

Murusaki: You can simply sit down ON the couch?

I ignored her while I kept searching in it... a bit eagerly, hoping to find it. I then removed all the content from the purple thing, but nothing could be found. Well, not what I was searching.

Me: NOOOO!

Murusaki: What is it?

Me: The envelope isn't in my bag! I must've drop-ped it at school when I took Miki!


	18. The Precious Photo

I think that at this point... you can do 2 + 2... Can it even be said in English?

Ok then... I think what's going to happen will pretty much say the answer or whatever. Anyways. If you can't figure it out after this then... I just don't know what to say.

Going down down down, down in the river of the killing hula hoop eating...

Marshmallow!

Sorry, this suddenly popped in my mind, I was about to start the CHAPTER that way but never minded.

Hee hee!

Thanks a lot for all the reviews! Thanks to the followers and to those who added it in their favorites :)

Any mistakes? Tell me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**The Precious Photo**

**Tamaki Suoh**

I finished my second water bottle, in less than an hour. Shima, the lady housekeeper at my house, keep telling me that drinking a lot of water is good for my system, so I started this morning. I threw the plastic and now empty water bottle in the recycle. I started thinking about Haruhi, where might she be exactly?

Me: Hello everyone!

I entered the school with the biggest smile on my face, heading for the library. My regular clients are waving me hello. Even though they talked to me, I simply had Haruhi in my mind. I can't wait to show everyone at school that we're both together... I love my _P'tit-coeur _(Lil' Heart) so much! I'm going to grab her in my arms, twirl around, dance, kiss, and laugh, or hold hands... All that all at once! Haruhi! I knew it she was on her way to the library! I was about to jump on the girl in front, when the twins suddenly appeared behind me, Hikaru taking my right arm and Kaoru my left one to separate me from Haruhi.

Me: WHAT WAS THAT FOR! HARUHI! THEY WON'T LET ME HUG YOU!

Haruhi turned her head slowly, to finally let her face be shown, she was angry at me! WHAT DID I DO? She stood up walking away.

Me: HARUHI!

Twins: Boss, you never realized that you're...

Hikaru whispered in my ear

Hikaru: Gay...

Kaoru: Everyone will think that...

Twins: You're weird to have started a host club to seduce girl when this happens?

Me: ...

Twins: ...

Me: I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!

I turned around to finally face them

Me: WHAT SHOULD I DO?

Twins: Stay away from Haruhi when in public.

NOOOOOO! I WAS SO HAPPY TO FINALLY SHOW MY LOVE!

The bell rang.

* * *

><p>I was in my class, really into what the teacher said, once we had time by ourselves to do our work, I had already finished it, I started thinking about my Haruhi situation. I don't want to hide it from everyone! I want to show my love... and why was she angry at me? Because I was going to make everyone think she likes boys? Well that's actually right! So why hide it? And I love girls! But it doesn't work because Haruhi acts like a boy... why is everything so hard to understand? I wish I could simply tell everyone Haruhi is a girl...<p>

Oops, I should've gone to the bathroom before I entered the classroom. Or maybe I shouldn't of drink those water bottles... I raised my hand, asking the teacher politely if I could go to the bathroom.

I walked through the hallways again, but it was way more silent than this morning. I will take my time to relax once I'll be back, now, I need the bathrooms! I ran over to the men's bathroom, I was about to stop when I saw something on the floor but I didn't pay any attention to it... I have to hurry or I'll have to clean up a big mess! I eventually turned right at the first door that led directly to my current paradise... I'm finally able to relieve myself. Who thought that 2 water bottles would be so painful to hold back?

On my way back, I walked slowly, not bothering to run or try to arrive on time in class. I usually would run really fast, trying not to miss a single thing about the class. This time though, there's a thing that caught my eyes while I was running, so I'm taking my time to not miss it this time. I remember around where it was so once I got there, I made sure I keep a close eye on it. At that moment I saw a white paper folded together. An envelope to be more specific. I bent down to see to who it was but no names were written on it. I wanted to open it but it was sealed. I don't want to open it and be called a pervert or a stalker if something important is in there! The only thing I can do – return in class and show it to my teacher.

When I entered the class I saw every eyes turning on me. I went over to the front of the class showing the white thing to the teacher.

Me: Sensei, I found this in the hallway.

Sensei: I guess the only thing you can do is ask to whom it belongs.

I turned myself

Me: Those this belong to anyone in here?

Everyone stayed quiet.

Sensei: During your spare time you can go and ask few students around. Someone might reclaim it sooner or later.

Me: Okay.

I returned to my seat, staring at the thing between my hands. I just hope it's not money. What if it's drugs? Kyoya poked me in my back. He whispered

Kyoya: Can you show me? I'll try to see through.

Me: Do you have some kind of x ray visions?

Kyoya: Yes... yes I do.

He took the letter, or whatever is inside, and placed it toward the light. He frowned, trying different angles.

Kyoya: There might be a card, but there might be something else in the card. I can't see really well, the card is way too thick.

He gave me back the envelope. I realized Charlotte was looking at it.

Me: Like Sensei said, I'll try to discover who the owner is.

Charlotte: I'll help you out!

Me: Thanks!

I concentrated all the rest of the time on what the teacher was saying.

* * *

><p>When I walked out of the room to join the girls in the hallway, a lot of them immediately asked me what the envelope was.<p>

Me: I found it in the hallway... is it possible that someone here dropped it by accident?

Everyone answered no in chorus. I simply went on to someone else. I went to ask the twins, which they told me they never saw it before, Hunny saying that he had nothing to do with it, Mori too. I was about to go see Haruhi when the sudden realization stroke my mind. She's angry with me!

I can't just say "HELLO" while she's angry?

The twins suddenly arrived behind me.

Hikaru: Look, she might not be that angry.

Kaoru: Try to go talk to her boss.

Me: But Haruhi is scary when she's angry...

Twins: She might be in that time of the week...

My eyes became as wide as an owl. I don't want that kind of information, even though it might be real.

I took my strength in both my hands and made my firsts steps to get closer to Haruhi.

Me: Haruhi!

Haruhi: Tamaki-Senpai!

She basically ran to me, not angry at all.

Me: You're not angry?

Haruhi: No... The twins simply were playing on my nerves telling me I shouldn't be demolishing your life, making everyone think that you're gay and all tha.

Me: Look... Haruhi.

I placed both of my hands on her shoulders.

Me: Even if you were really a boy, I wouldn't mind if everyone knew that I was gay or whatever. I love you Haruhi, and I want to show the world! You only have to believe in me.

Haruhi: Yeah but... your grand-mother? Your dad?

Me: They both know you're a girl, aren't they?

She blushed looking down, as we both gave each other a sweet kiss. From now on, whatever people will think, I'll do whatever I want.

Me: OH! Haruhi! I just remembered! Do you happen to have dropped an envelope in the hallway or not?

Haruhi: No, sorry, why?

Me: I found one in the hallway, now I'm asking everyone who might have dropped it.

Haruhi: If you have no choice, just open it later...

Me: Yeah, I'll wait for lunch; Charlotte is doing researches on her side too.

* * *

><p>My Science class passed by really fast. I was in team with Kyoya and Charlotte.<p>

Kyoya: Stop adding water you're ruining everything.

Charlotte: Sorry! I was distracted!

Me: No worries.

Charlotte: By the way, I didn't found anyone who had dropped a letter or something... so...

Me: Ok thanks anyways.

We continued mixing stuff together, but now it was my turn to be distracted.

I really should open it.

But what if it's money? Like a million dollar? What to do?

Or if it's a credit card...

Or a love letter!?

I have to open it. Let it close... open it...

The bell rang.

* * *

><p>I ran alone in the rose maze and sat down in the white gazebo. I grabbed my salad and club sandwich, eating it while staring at the letter with thousands of thoughts passing through my mind. What to do what to do what to do...<p>

I finished eating and I still didn't make up my mind. So. I decided to act against my own wills. I opened the letter. Though, I wasn't strong enough to look at what was inside. Kyoya was right though; there really was a card inside. Should I open it? I grabbed the little thing in my hand, leaving its envelope on the table. A drawing could be seen, maybe home made. A flower like a child usually draws with 5 petals, a long root decorating the borders of the card. I just need to... open it... Why is it so hard? I took a big and deep breath.

When I did so... I think my heart stopped beating.

It's worst than anything I thought.

Impossible...

* * *

><p>"She looks just like someone close to me..." (<em>Tamaki: Volume 9, Chapter 39)<em>

"I've only seen a photograph… But I think they look alike… The Princess and Tamaki's mother. Her soft blond hair… her eyes when she smiles…" (_Kyoya: Volume 9, Chapter 38)_

"Hey, Haruhi, I should show you photos of my mother sometime. She's a gorgeous woman, you know. She's far away right now… but I believe she is doing well. _(Tamaki: Volume 6, Chapter 26)_

"Isn't she a beautiful lady, Haruhi?" _(Tamaki: Volume 6, Chapter 26)_

"The person I know doesn't smile only on the surface… her smiles are like sunshine." (_Tamaki: Volume 9, Chapter 39)_

"Her real brother might actually be in this school" _(Kyoya: Volume 5, Chapter 21)_

It's not the time for the voices! Geez! They are being... really annoying... they're not helping me... unless... maybe...?

* * *

><p>The photo I saw was truly unexpected. A smile I could recognize easily was taking over the woman's precious lips. Those gorgeous, long, curly blonde hair slowly reposing on her right shoulder, some covering her forehead making their way to her delicate cheek, to finally reveal a feminine and graceful cheek bone showing the precious structure of the fragile woman... Her phenomenal purple eyes were revealing so many emotions... just like I used to see every day before. She was wearing her favorite white vest, an orange collar neck hiding most of her skin.<p>

Why was there a photo of the woman who gave birth to me in a card?

The only words the card said was...

"Sorry for all the trouble, I wish I would've told you before"

With my mother's hand writing...

My dad? There's no way. This is a picture he doesn't have... with the number of times I looked through his photo album, I can remember them one by one, practically what page it is. Even those on his desk... Why would she be talking about "trouble" anyways? What would've he done of so drastic to make my mom send a picture and a really short text? He usually goes to France to see her, if I remember correctly... Maybe it is to me but... we already talked about it me and her... I don't mind coming to Japan... What I realized though is that... this seems like a photo of my mom years ago, it's not a recent picture. I would say this might've been taken... 14 years ago? Yes, she does still look very young; she's still the amazing and gorgeous woman I know but... I simply recognized the difference from before...

Her real brother might actually be in this school" _(Kyoya: Volume 5, Chapter 21)_

Stop...

"Her real brother might actually be in this school"

Wait...

"Her real brother might actually be in this school"

Maybe... The voices might be right... What if, since the very beggining, they were trying to guide me through this?

I placed the card back in the envelope and headed toward the school, knowing my way I didn't really give any attention to the way I was taking and I was already out of the bushes.

I have to be right. I must be right...

But before I go and say anything, I'll have my little investigation.

I have, to ask people without going directly to my pray.

But the coincidences can't be that epic...

I still don't want to play with people's emotions... I want to make people happy... Not cry or give false hopes...

Thanks to the girls who came at the club last time...

I think my quest will be shorter than expected.


	19. Unknown Mystery 1 of 2

It was supposed to be 2 chapters, but I ended up splitting it...

Sorry. This chapter is like...REALLY, but REALLY. Short :(

The 18 2/2 though might be longer. MIGHT and SUPPOSED.

I'm also in a process of two Naruto fanfics, so sorry my next update might be slow like it might be faster so that I can entirely work on my Naruto ones.

Any mistakes? Please tell me!

**Chapter 18**

**Unknown Mystery 1/2**

**Sarah ...**

I knocked at the door only to find my co-worker opening it. School just finished, I wasn't able to find the envelope even after a full hour, if it's not two, searching around school, even in high school. I made a huge pouting face as I jumped in the girl's arms.

Me: I STILL COULDN'T FIND THE PHOTO!

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

Murusaki: Ohhh Amai-Chan... I'm so sorry...

She patted my head as I started sobbing.

Me: Why is it always so hard... why did it have to fall on me? I wish I could simply could talk about it to my friends but they yelled at each other yesterday and now they hate each other and they won't even look each other in the house nor –

Murusaki: BREATH SARAH BREATH!

I took a huge breath. We walked toward the living room, sitting down on the couch.

Murusaki: Repeat or continue whatever you want... keep it up you're Japanese was awesome... I just want you to take your time.

Me: Mélanie and Amy fought again. They now both ignore each other in the house again. They know I'm adopted, but I don't want to bother them with that, especially because I overheard the conversation they had while they were yelling at each other, so I'm technically "not supposed to know". How did THEY know anyways? Auntie never told them! And then, to make everything worst, I lost the picture of my real mom somewhere. So I'll never be able to know who it is because even if I ask someone they won't be able to help me out, I never opened it!

Kiki stood up, coming back with a bowl of fruits. I grabbed my tiger, sitting down hugging my knees. I placed the bowl on them, holding it with one hand and eating with the other one.

Murusaki: You're left handed?

Me: I can use both...

I kept the tiger between my legs and belly.

Me: But seriously... I don't know what to do anymore. I searched at school for a full hour before coming here. It's a lost cause... I guess I'm simply truly unlucky...

Murusaki: Don't lose heart Sarah... You'll know who it is anyhow, call your adoptive mom?

Me: I don't know...

I sighed placing my forehead on my knees after I placed the bowl on the decorative table in front of the couch.

Me: I didn't want to open it before... now I truly wish I did so before... or simply kept it at home.

Murusaki stood up and continued cleaning

Murusaki: Don't blame yourself Sarah... if that happened, maybe there was a specific reason, don't you think? Things never happen for nothing. There's a reason for everything.

Me: Try to prove it to me...

Kiki sighed.

Murusaki: Look Amai... I know you're strong and that right now you're discouraged, but things will be soon over... I have a feeling about it.

I went upstairs without saying anything.

Today I have to clean Tamaki's room and the bathroom. Instead of coming back at 18:00 I'll just stay here and start earlier.

I changed myself into the maid outfit, finally going to Tamaki's room. A sleeping Antoinette could be found in the dog bed. I squatted down, patting the dog without waking her up. I tried doing my job doing no noises.

I passed the feather duster a bit everywhere then changed the blankets of Tamaki's bed. I looked on his end table only to find a picture of a woman with long and curly blond hair. She sure does look like Tamaki. It must be his mom... she looks so gentle and so sweet. I wonder what my mother looks like. Does she have brown hair? Blond hair? Brown eyes? Blue eyes? I might not look a single thing like mom; I might look like dad too. What about him? Is he dead? Why Karianne didn't give me more information about my dad? Is he the one who asked my mom to not be in contact with me? Or to not tell the secret? It was already hard to pass over my adoptif dad's situation... I hope he's ok...

Kiki joined me in the room with a pillow she placed on Tamaki's bed. She passed her hand on my shoulder, releasing me from my dream land.

Me: Tamaki isn't here today?

Murusaki: No he went to Kyoya's house directly after school.

Me: I was persuaded that he would've gone home before...

Murusaki: Why?

Me: I wanted to talk to him... seeing this cheerful man makes me smile.

Murusaki grinned at my comment.

Murusaki: I'm pretty sure you're not the only one who thinks that. Pretty much everyone is only doing this job to be with this young man. If it wasn't of him, we wouldn't even be here or not been doing this kind of job.

She looked at me with cheerful eyes.

Murusaki: Lots of employees here would be living in the streets if it wasn't of him.

While I was cleaning, I was thinking. What is Tamaki doing at Kyoya's place?


	20. Unknown Mystery 2 of 2

Chapter 18 part 2 :) Hope you'll like it.

So sorry. I'm really writing another fanfic at the same time, so sorry if the updates are slow :(

This chapter is a bit smaller than the others, but don't forget that the first part is the "chapter" before.

Any mistakes? Please tell me!

**Chapter 18**

**Unknown Mystery 2/2**

**Tamaki Suoh**

_**School just finished...**_

I walked... doing circles on the mat in front of the door. That guy is supposed to be home. If he's not, what to do? I knocked anyways. I can't lose any more time. Yoshio Ootori san opened the door. I wasn't expecting for Kyoya's dad to open the door himself.

Yoshio: Tamaki, what a surprise to see you here so early. Kyoya isn't home yet.

Me: Sorry, I can come back if you want me to –

Fuyumi: TAMAKI!

Me: Fuyumi!

Ootori-san invited me in the house. I took off my shoes and got closer to the Ootori clan one and only daughter.

Fuyumi: TAMAKI! I found a new restaurant for commoners!

Me: Awesome! Where is it exactly?

We made our way in the living room after she invited me to sit down on the sofa.

Fuyumi: Well, I actually learned today that it will be constructed somewhere around where the small café is! You know? That café?

Me: Yes!

Fuyumi: It will be so cool!

I nod. I looked around. Fuyumi said something about the new restaurant but I didn't really listen... I was mostly concentrated on what Kyoya might be doing... I thought I had told him about coming here after school...

Fuyumi: Are you listening?

Me: Ah? Oh uh, yes, sorry.

Fuyumi: Are you okay, Tamaki?

Me: Yeah I was just... thinking... I have to see Kyoya the sooner possible.

Fuyumi: Will you declare your love or something?

I turned myself quite discussed at the comment.

Me: My love? He's my best friend! That's it! And I'm going out with Haruhi anyways!

Fuyumi: I didn't mean literally... I meant like... Why do you want to see him that bad? What's the urge?

Me: Oh! I have to talk to him...

I don't want to tell her or bother her with that, it's not her problems after all and she won't be any help. I don't want to be mean or anything but it's real...

Me: About something.

Fuyumi: Sorry, I will not force you.

We turned our head in the door's direction as Kyoya entered the room.

Kyoya: Tamaki? What are you doing here? Same goes for you Fuyumi, why are you home? Aren't you with your husband?

Fuyumi: I'll tell you later Kyoya, Tamaki is quite eager to talk to you.

She left like if nothing happened.

I stared Kyoya. He walked out of the room untying his tie from around his neck.

Me: Kyoya!

I followed him.

Kyoya: What are you doing here?

He walked in his room, letting me in as well.

Me: I have to talk...

Kyoya: What?

He took of his blue vest then took off his glasses. He placed them down on his end table.

Kyoya: What is so important?

Me: First off, where were you?

Kyoya: I had to go buy myself a new cell phone, the other one slipped away from my hand at school and broke into pieces.

Me: Oh ok.

He then removed the white school's shirt.

Kyoya: Can you finally explain why you're here now?

Me: Why are you being so cold to me right now?

Kyoya: Puppy eyes won't work. I just have to hurry up with home work and all that.

Me: What if I said I made a discovery out of the ordinary?

Kyoya: What kind?

I showed him the envelope, but not what's inside yet.

I think I just caught his attention.

I sat down on his bed as I now am in front of a pant-less Kyoya.

Me: I was walking in the school's hall when I fell on this.

He putted on a pair of dark purple pants, something to be comfortable in and that would match his simple white t-shirt.

Me: I had to go to the bathroom when-

Kyoya: I'm in your class, I already know that.

I forgot.

Me: Even though I asked everyone, none of them was able to tell me to whom it belonged. I had no choice but to open it. When I did during lunch, I found inside a card with a beautiful flower and -

Kyoya: What is a picture of your mom doing in there?

Me: HEY!

Kyoya had grabbed the envelope while I was concentrated in the explanations.

Me: Just let me finish!

Kyoya rolled his eyes as he lied down on the bed. I simply looked at the ceiling.

Me: I opened it to find a picture of my mother with those words in. With all the deductions I made, there's only one thing left possible. Thing is, I don't know how to be a hundred percent sure... I don't want to be wrong and hurt her... but don't you think the coincidences are just...

Kyoya: Way too... coincidental?

I simply nodded, sighing.

Kyoya: Amy talked to me while you were concentrated with Nekozowa and all that.

Me: I realized indeed...

Kyoya: She told me that Mélanie was a big suspect. She's the one who told the girls about the adoption thing. Otherwise Sarah never told them or never talked about it either. She came to me with some more information, concerning the fight she had with Mél, she said something like "I made the sacrifices" or something like that concerning Sarah.

Me: I guess we can try asking her.

"Tamaki Suoh claimed the crown" _(Someone: Volume 6, Chapter 24)_

"But it's disquieting that my foolish son is at the center of it all" _(Yuzuru/Chairman/Tamaki's Dad: Volume 6, Chapter 23)_

Pff... Now the voices are calling me egocentric or something for thinking that I might be the lost family member?

"I'm not your brother" _(Tamaki: Volume 5, Chapter 21)_

"Milord was the only one who didn't notice" _(Twins: Volume 4, Chapter 16)_

Now they're calling me stupid.

Kyoya: Tamaki?

Me: Oh sorry.

Kyoya: Are you okay? You seemed out of mind...

Me: Yes, I'm ok.

I won't tell him that I hear voices, he already thinks I'm crazy enough...

Me: The way it seems, with Sarah's entire situation, Mama might be her mom.

Kyoya: What do you plan to do?

Me: I don't know...

Kyoya was about to push up his glasses on his nose when he remembered he's not wearing them. He simply pinched his chin.

Kyoya: Call the twins.

Me: Why?

Kyoya: Just do so!

I called the twins, which took them three rings before answering.

Twins: What Milord, we left school not long ago and you're already calling us?

Me: It's not me, Kyoya wanted to.

Kyoya: Put them on speaker phone.

I put the small engine on the bed, so that we can both hear them.

Kyoya: Can you guys convince Mélanie to go in the class 318?

Kaoru: Why we should do so?

Hikaru: It's not our problem...

I understood what Kyoya wanted to do.

Me: Guys, just do so.

Twins: Why.

Me: Sarah might be my sister.

Twins: About time you figure this out Milord.

Me: Guys, it's not the time for this...

"When in Rome, do as Romans do" _(Tamaki: Volume 5, Chapter 19)_

Me: So that means just follow the orders.

"Tamaki is who he is" _(Kyoya: Volume 6, Chapter 26)_

Me: So I get it that I might not have realised sooner but everything can't only be turning around me guys...

Twins: Is this really Tamaki talking?

"Wrong, Tamaki would never do that" _(Hunny: Volume 4, Chapter 16)_

I started laughing.

Kyoya: Yes.

Me: Sorry. I was kind of, out of character. I know. But really, I want to figure out why the picture of my mom was in the envelope.

"And Suoh ordered you to do it" _(Akira: Volume 4, Chapter 16)_

Me: So can you please bring Mélanie in the classroom 318?

Twins: Yeah yeah. Whatever. See you tomorrow.

They hung up.

I smiled to Kyoya closing the new cell phone of Kyoya.

Me: Good Cell choice.

Kyoya: Thanks.

Me: And thanks to you.

Kyoya: What are you talking about?

Me: Thanks for Mélanie and all that... I'll have to pay you that back one day.

Kyoya grinned.

I was about to leave Kyoya's house, but it started raining. I waited till my driver was with the car in front of the house before I ran to the car.

Now. Let's hope that Kyoya's plan will work. I've left him the envelope with mom's picture in it.


	21. You know, right?

Nooooo D : It's almost done…

Unless…

Mwahahahee hee…

Yeah… (Awkward!)

I'm also working on my Naruto fanfics, so for the hundredth time, my updates are slow, sorry XD

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter that will finally reveal and clarify things! Sorry the beginning is a bit rushed, but once she goes in the classroom I tried to do it differently.

Any mistakes? You know the drill, just tell me.

**Chapter 19**

**You know right?**

**Mélanie Gendreau**

Hurry up you'll be late for class! Stupid scooter! Thanks goodness Sarah asked her Godmother a ride this morning to be earlier at school. I was way too stupid to understand that my scooter wouldn't work even after few kicks and trying whatever possible to make it work. As soon as I decided to take my skate board I realized I was going to be late, but not just a little late... I should've gone with Sarah instead! Hurry Hurry hurry hurry...!

I grabbed my things and ran to my class. I saw few students inside the classes looking at me with the weirdest look in the world. Geez, sorry to be late.

As soon as I stepped inside the class, everyone turned their eyes to look at me.

Twins: Mélanie! Come join us!

They both jumped on me grabbing my arms, making me sit down at a desk next to them

Haruhi: Hey Mélanie, how are you?

I stared at the young girl a bit exhausted, but did a faint smile anyways

Me: I'm good but my scooter didn't want to start this morning.

Hikaru: That's why you're late.

Kaoru: You're lucky the teacher isn't here today.

I looked at the board in front of the class, only to see...

Mr. Ihara, absent

Please continue the work we started yesterday

I forgot that here, in Japan, we have to stay in class anyways, you don't have spares or a teacher comes in the class to give you extra work and keep an eye on you. I sighed. _Thanks god._

Haruhi: Mélanie, why is Amy ignoring us? We tried talking to her but she didn't care...

I shrugged.

Me: Like if I care.

Twins: Tamaki does...

Hikaru stood up and sat down on his brother's desk.

Hikaru: Well, I don't know if it's for that but anyways.

Kaoru: Might be something else as well.

Me: What are you talking about?

They both smiled directly in my face

Twins: Nothing...

Me: As if.

Hikaru: Oh by the way, before I forget.

Me: What?

Kaoru: You'll have to go at the classroom 318.

Me: Why?

Hikaru: While you weren't there a teacher wanted to see you.

Me: Why?

Haruhi: He wanted to talk to you about...

Kaoru: The kendo or karate thing...

Hikaru: Yeah.

Me: Ah...?

Twins & Haruhi: Just go.

Me: Ok ok!

I rolled my eyes when we finally got able to start our work. We turned our desks one in front of the others to finally do our work in team. Amy stayed by herself. Onh. Poor little girl.

Please realize the sarcasm.

The class ended so I headed directly to the classroom 318. Why does the teacher want to see me? No time to lose. I didn't looked inside I simply opened the door and closed it behind me. I saw Kyoya standing up so I tried reopening it but... it was locked.

Kyoya: You're in the good class...

Me: What do you want perv?

Kyoya smirked.

Kyoya: Me? Perv?

He placed his glassed like Amy keeps doing in a really annoying way.

Kyoya: I only wanted to see you for...

Me: No it's a teacher I'm supposed to go see first so lemme go I'll come back after.

Or just won't...

Kyoya: The twins lied... It's me who wanted to see you.

I sat down on the floor my back against the wall. I know he's telling the truth, otherwise how would he know it's the twins? Even though that guy knows everything.

Me: What do you want now?

Kyoya brought up his notepad and wrote down few things already. He sat down at the teacher's desk, a bit acting like if he's felt superior.

Kyoya: Just... tell me the truth.

I rolled my eyes

Me: You're not being specific. How am I supposed to answer to that question?

Kyoya: You perfectly know what I'm talking about.

I stood up trying to unlock the door again. After a big push I've been able to open it, even though I broke the thing locking it.

Kyoya: Running away?

I sighed turning around unable to close the door again. I forced the door too much so it won't close, and I'm supposed to be talking in private with him.

Me: What do you want to know?

I asked in the most annoyed tone throwing my hands in the air.

Kyoya: What's the entire story with Sarah, everyone is saying you know the story behind, or that you keep telling something about being the only one who knows...

Me: Hey you really go into people's private life.

He gave me a smile I wish to forget soon.

Kyoya: I can tell you right here what is the size of your –

Me: Of my bra? EW I TOLD YOU YOU WERE A PERV

Kyoya: No you're just impolite by cutting me like this. I was going to say the size of your shoes, as well as your schedule and background, and other unnecessary things.

Me: If you know my background, why can't you answer yourself to the question?

Kyoya: Tell me if I'm right then... Your mom works as a nurse as your dad works as his boss right hand in a company. They never liked you because they always wanted a boy so you became the boy they wanted after you actually learned about it, because you once wore dresses and skirts. You had friends, they've let you there because you loved one, and once you earned a scholarship you had the brilliant idea to go and tell your friend by doing the middle finger. You then came here hoping to protect Sarah.

Me: You're right but you're missing infos.

Kyoya: This is what I want to hear, things I don't know. So, tell me.

Me: Pfft.

I was about to stand up and leave again when I heard Kyoya muttering

Kyoya: I guess we will just never learn about Sarah's true identity...

When I turned my head I saw him raising a photo up.

Me: What are you doing with this?

I got closer grabbing it from his hands.

Me: It's Sarah's. She lost it; you never dared yourself to bring it back?

Kyoya seemed a bit confused, but once he started realizing his eyes became wide, really wide... his mouth was open, not able to close it.

Me: Hey, Earth is calling Kyoya.

He shook his head, taking off his glasses.

Kyoya: How do you know its Sarah's if she never opened it?

Oops...

Kyoya: Maybe you just said too much?

Me: Maybe, maybe not. Why are you doing all this?

Kyoya: How much do you know?

Me: Too much.

Kyoya: Will you tell me?

Me: No.

Kyoya: Just answer me.

Me: Geez leave me alone!

Kyoya: Once you'll answer me only.

Me: Why should I?

Kyoya: To complete my research.

Me: What research?

Kyoya: To help a friend.

Me: Who said I was your friend?

Kyoya: Who said I was talking of you?

...

Me: Either way I won't go and tell you all this for the fun of it.

Kyoya: I think you know for whom I'm doing all this, otherwise I wouldn't.

Me: I still don't care.

Kyoya: I won't let you leave otherwise.

Me: Oh come on.

Kyoya: Just tell me!

Me: FINE! I KNEW HER REAL MOM!

I placed both my hands on my mouth.

Kyoya: Go on...

Him and his annoying personality.

Me: It's the only thing I'm going to say.

Kyoya: If you knew her why did you never told Sarah she was adopted?

Me: I was asked to keep quiet.

Kyoya: How did you find out?

Me: I was spying with the guys when they decided to leave me alone behind, when we got busted. The woman at the door was starring me, a bit confused to see a 6 years old girl in the bushes, but I guess you can't help but laugh at the same time. She asked me after grabbing me by the shoulders, with her gentle voice... "Please take care of my daughter inside the house... Protect her like if she was your little sister... and be sure the family is good for her; she's certain it's her real parents, but... I had no other choices..." I saw tears were about to leave her eyes but stayed strong. She kissed my forehead after leaving me behind at the lonely door. She thought I was the friend of her daughter she had to give away. A bit confused, I went and knocked at the door, seeing a tall woman opening me the door, hiding behind a little girl with blond hair, a tiger between her hands... Sarah. She was barely 5 years old, seemed fragile as glass. I pointed her and said "YOU'RE THE GIRL AT MOM'S JOB!" and so that's how everything started. Can I leave now?

Kyoya: ...

I stared at the guy that seemed lost, like if it was the first time he heard something that big.

I was about to leave, I was in the door frame, when he said.

Kyoya: Isn't there something else?

I stayed there, staring the empty wall.

Me: You want to know more? I used to love that guy Marc yes... but lost faith in all guys only because of him... then Sarah was the only hope left for me. Amy was just annoying, we were okay at first until she started suspecting I knew something I wasn't supposed to know... and I never hated Charlotte but she was mostly on Amy's side. I did have friends at my school, but just couldn't trust them enough. When things started being too hard at my house, especially after I told my parents "I'm never gonna get married" I went and lived with Karianne for a week... and she explained to me that Sarah's parents never were able to have kids because her adoptive mom was anorexic before, but fully recovered. When she learned that Suoh-San had a surprise child well... she couldn't help but help them out by taking her, especially because she wanted a child. I always wondered what happened but... I just knew I had to protect Sarah, no matter what, no matter where, at first because I was asked to do so... but then I just started feeling like I had, it pretty much came on its own.

I walked away yelling to him

Me: If you don't know enough well... I think I just told enough, even too much.

Such a shame but... I couldn't help it, he would've asked a thousand of times and... Ok I can't deny it...

What have I done?


	22. I won't Accept NO as an Answer

Thanks to everyone following the story! I recently realized it has few followers & favorites... Please review! I would like to know what you think of my fanfiction!

Thanks to Sparklefaith who's never missing a chapter! Keep it up!

So sorry – I keep saying it over and over again... but I'm so busy D:

If there's any mistakes please tell me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**I won't accept no as an answer**

**Tamaki Suoh**

"Tamaki would be devastated to hear that." (_Haruhi: Volume 7, Chapter 28)_

Why do I have "that" feeling since this morning? Kyoya was supposed to talk with Mélanie, which is now... sort of scaring me. I want to be certain but at the same time... I don't want to. What if it's... something horrible?

Like the other days, I wasn't able to sleep really well. I kind of got used to it, but... at the same time I can't help but look tired and sometime act like a zombie... my clients realized and didn't missed to tell me.

We're presently in the last class. I'm simply starring Kyoya who doesn't have the guts to talk to me, or even look at me in the eyes. Just... what happened? I'm anxious to know, more eager each seconds that passes by.

The bell rang.

I stood up as Kyoya asked me to stay inside the class. The teacher told us to hurry as he left for a meeting. As soon as he walked through the door, Kyoya started acting strange. It's rare to see him in this state, he's usually really calm no matter what the situation, it started to make freak me more than ever.

"I believe you're pretty aware of what's going on Tamaki" _(Yuzuru/Chairman/Tamaki's Dad: Volume 6, Chapter 25)_

I rubbed my head trying to ignore the voices. Last night's dream is still reflecting through my mind. Trying to keep my serious, to not say break down, I just hoped that Kyoya would speak soon, to finally say what he got for information. I sat back down on a desk.

Kyoya: Well... I think you know what happened...

Me: Still... Say it... I want to be sure...

Kyoya: She's... she's...

I sighed placing both of my elbows on the flat wooden surface, my face in the palm of my hands. Am I supposed to cry or be happy?

Kyoya: Your mom actually cried when leaving Sarah in the new family, she returned on a visit 5 years later and that's how Mélanie learned about the situation. She didn't know the reason why, she only knew she was adopted...

I stood up. Without saying a single word, I simply left the classroom. Kyoya didn't try to stop me; I think he knew where I was aiming for. For the first time I was walking through the halls of the school, in the direction of the principal's office... in a bad mood. The anger taking over my whole body made me act on my own... I never truly noticed where I was walking, I just knew the directions. Did anyone talked to me? I don't know either. Right now, I just need a man to man discussion.

I opened the door wide, quite harshly as I scared everyone in the office.

Me: Where is my dad?

Secretary: H-He's in the office with a student...

I walked toward the only door left between him and I before she said again

Secretary: You can't go in there when a student is already with the chairman.

I opened the door anyway.

Me: Leave.

My father looked at me a bit confused.

Dad: Tamaki my son, what brings you here today?

I went next to the student and pointed him the door.

Me: Leave.

Student: But I'm in the mi-

Me: I SAID LEAVE!

He took his things leaving the room almost running. Lucky enough, he closed the door.

Dad: Tamaki...

I stared at my dad with knives in my eyes.

Dad: Tamaki... what's the matter?

Me: Don't act like if you don't know a single thing!

He started playing with the picture frames he has all around his desk.

Dad: I don't know what you're talking about Tamaki, I'm just concentrate on the fact you just interrupted me in a meeting with a student, you know how I don't like this.

I rolled my eyes started to get really annoyed.

Me: Stop avoiding the subject dad! Why did you never tell me about Sarah!?

He suddenly stopped moving from head to toe.

Dad: Oh... that...

Me: Yeah. That.

He sighed leaning back on his chair.

Dad: Well you know Tamaki... sometimes you can't just say things like that.

Me: ...

Dad: And sometimes... you just don't think things will happen.

Me: What. You never thought you would see her again?

Dad: No! No! It's not what I meant! I did saw her a few times! She still carries the tiger I gave to her.

Me: The tiger?

I remembered her saying that the stuffed toy was called Miki because the person who gave it to her told it was the tiger's name.

Me: Why Miki?

Dad: I was supposed to give it to you, but I saw her crying in the park. I gave it to her, saying it was a little boy named Miki, because it sounded a bit like your name... Tamaki, Miki...

He let a small chuckle escape from his mouth before looking up at the ceiling. I still couldn't believe what he was saying, and what I was waiting for him to say.

Dad: I think you'll just have to live with it Tamaki.

Me: I have no problem with Sarah. I'm just wondering why you LIED to me, saying I was a unique child during ALL those YEARS.

Dad: I never LIED. You were, a unique child. After all, Sarah was adopted.

Me: YES I KNOW BUT I WOULD'VE LOVE TO KNOW HER BEFORE!

Dad: Don't you think it is better this way?

Me: Sarah had thousands of problems because of that!

Dad: Try imagination her life if she would've stayed here with us!

Me: ...

Dad: Your grandmother was angry at me after learning about you; I wasn't going to tell her what happened after my second little adventure.

Me: You always told me mom was eating too much.

Dad: And you believed me.

Me: ...

Dad: Your mom really wanted to keep her secret and live with her happily but... we were so scared that your grandmother would find out, and we didn't want abortion either... so we chose adoption, but by choosing the parents ourselves. Sarah's adoptive parents are in fact high school friends of your moms, and they couldn't have kids.

Me: I know that part... but dad, why?

Dad: We wanted the best for Sarah.

Me: Why lying?

Dad: We wanted to be sure you wouldn't let a word slip to your grandmother or hurt you more.

Me: I think you're hurting me more now than you would've done back then.

He sighed.

Dad: Tamaki. You know it's not my –

Me: DAD! Sarah had to live with a dad who lost memory and a mom who's never home!

Dad: And a very loving Godmother who's now giving her a house where to live.

I sat down on the chair in front of his desk as I held my head, almost ripping my hair off. I didn't want to scream at my dad but he just keeps bashing whatever I say.

Me: I would've love... to know her earlier... to play the role of a big brother, be there when she needed it... Instead I was happily living my life without even knowing about her existence, and I probably would've never known her... She's such a shy girl, looks so fragile... and she looks like mom... I would've love to show her lots of things, be there during her first heart break or –

Dad: Well she never had a boyfriend so you ca-

Me: You're really not helping out dad.

Dad: Sorry Tamaki... I understand your point my son, but what would've you prefer? Having Sarah live a horrible life with your grandmother? Never meeting your sister?

Me: In fact dad you never planned on having me meeting her.

Dad: ...

Me: I knew it, after all, she followed her Godmother from France here to Japan...

Dad: She did... but I wasn't expecting you to meet her so early

Me: Because 17 isn't old enough?

Dad: ...

"What the heck did you that for dad?" _(Tamaki: Volume 6, Chapter 25)_

I shook my head trying to avoid the voices, even though for once I can't deny but to approve what they say.

Me: It would've been really fun to know before dad. I wouldn't of let her do the clean up at my house.

Dad: Tamaki?

Me: What?

Dad: Don't tell your sister.

I stood up then turned around on my heels, promising myself to never look at that man ever again. I didn't even let him the time to talk and I already passed the door. Thanks goodness it's the end of the day, but I'm not really in the mood to go to the host club...

How can he ask me not to tell my sister? There's no way I'm going to hide this from her. I turned around looking in the office, seeing the student I kicked out of the room waiting patiently in a chair. I also looked at the windows, only to realize it was raining. Such a good timing isn't it? My last month just seems like I lived in a movie...

Starting with bad dreams...

Hearing voices...

New students...

The photo shoots...

Learning she's my sister...

Lies...

Betrayals...

Finally declared my love...

And now the rain while I just learned something horrific...

Awesome.

I sighed passing my hand on my forehead. Kyoya probably already told the whole host club...

I don't feel like answering thousands of questions either...

But... I can't fail to my clients either...

I made an awesome fake smile that no one can recognize that it is fake, and made my way toward the music room.

?: _King Tamaki?_

I turned around seeing the person I wanted to see the less in this current time.

Tamaki: _Princess Sarah..._

I made her one of my most common grin when she asked...

Sarah: _Are you okay?_

My smile faded away, even if it didn't been a long time since I know her, I guess the sibling link is still there and she could see right through me.

Me: _Don't worry, I am._

I didn't dare myself to look at her either, I just couldn't accept it, not now at least... but at the same time I just felt like jumping in her arms and catch back on the lost time.

Sarah: _Tamaki-senpai I..._

Me: _I'm sorry Sarah I'm late for the club._

She didn't follow me and it was better that way. But at the same time I couldn't help but feel remorses... what if what she wanted to tell me was important?


	23. Runaway

FAST UPDATE! OMG :D

I'm really sorry the last two chapters were short :(

The next one will be way longer I promise!

Any mistakes? Please tell me :D

Any ideas? What do you think will happen?

Let me know! Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Runaway**

**Mélanie Gendreau**

I tried relaxing but it was more than impossible... She's usually here on time. She usually is! Or at least she's WARNING US!

What is it all about? Why isn't she home yet? I thought she went to the host club like she told me she was gonna do... but she's not back, she's not to work either she had homework to do... or she probably went anyways and brought her homework with her? I remember she did a few projects with them...

I stood up and did the100 steps in the living room, turning around in a circle that the floor will probably be marked with a circle that my footsteps imprinted in it for walking so many times at the exact same place.

Just what happened exactly? She's probably stuck somewhere under the rain... or in a shop waiting for the rain to stop... I even asked Karianne if she knew where she was but no clues.

She probably came home and I didn't hear her...

I ran upstairs and opened the door of my room, passing through the door frame leading to her room.

Ninja, Aria and Miki isn't in her room.

F*CK!  
>She did came home - I clearly remember seeing the blonde doll and the panda on her bed, a book open in front of their nose so that they "woudln't be bored while Sarah is away"<p>

I took my helmet and my coat that lied in my room, then started running downstairs. It's 17:37, she should be home by now. WHY DO I HAVE A SCOOTER AND NOT A MOTORCYCLE?

WHY IS IT RAINING ANYWAYS?

Me: GIRLS, I'M GOING TO SEARCH FOR SARAH!

Amy: Don't you think you're over exaggerating? She's probably at work!

Me: Oh shut up, you're not smart enough to go outside and see for yourself; miss doesn't want to get wet.

I held back from doing the special finger and opened the glass door. That girl is my worst enemy right now, or most likely the most annoying person I know. I won't hide it anymore.

I stepped in the garage and sat down on my scooter. I opened the big door and drove away. Looking from left to right, I was just hoping she was doing good, that nothing bad happened to her. What if the two boys decided to cause her more troubles? Again?

I can't let that happen. What if she's kidnapped?

UGH I HATE THIS!

I made my way to the places Tamaki wrote down to us, made my way to his place as well, lucky enough it's not him who answered but a certain girl named Kukiko, I even made my way to school, the park, but she couldn't be found.

Stupid rain really isn't helping me out!

I parked myself under the gazebo of the park, hoping that no one will actually care that a scooter made its way on the rocked path all the way through the wooden gazebo.

Where could she be? Why would she be late? I look at the time, it's already been an hour and few minutes, my cell phone flashed 6:42. Maybe if I return home... she's maybe there?

With my luck, I was wrong.

Charlotte: Amy... Mélanie is right; maybe we should do something for Sarah...

Amy: I'm starting to worry myself...

Mélanie: Finally deciding to join me?

Amy: Pfft, I'm doing this for Sarah, not for you.

Me: Yeah well at least you're now moving your a$$.

Amy: HEY DO YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU OUT OR NOT?

Charlotte: Girls... girls please, can you fight later instead?

We both turned our head somehow approving what Charlotte said but without truly saying it.

Charlotte: Karianne left with Kichirou while you were away – they had to attend a meeting for business with money and all that, but we need people to help us out.

Me: The polices.

Amy: Wow you're over reacting. Once it's going to be midnight, then we'll call them.

Charlotte: Probably more around 10?

Me: Then WHO DO YOU WANT TO CALL?

Amy: Is the little brat gonna calm down?

Me: HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP IT CALM WHEN I LOST THE PRECIOUSEST THING TO MY EYES?

Charlotte: OK BOTH OF YOU CUT IT!

The tone of voice Charlotte took was quite scary, to which caused both of us to look at her with a priceless face.

Charlotte: SARAH IS GONE MISSING AND THIS IS THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO? FIGHT?! I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS ENTIRE CHILDISH ACT COMING FROM BOTH OF YOU! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA WORK WITH YOU GIRLS IF YOU'RE GONNA BE THIS WAY.

We stayed speechless. Charlotte sighed.

Charlotte: Now, Amy you're gonna call the twins and Haruhi, Mélanie call Mori and Hunny, I'll call Kyoya and Tamaki. They're the closest person to us that might want to help us.

Amy & I: Charlotte... Don't call Tamaki?

We both glared at each other with knives in our eyes.

Charlotte: I think he deserves to know what is happening.

Amy: Don't call him now at least.

Charlotte: Why?

Me: He's still absorbing the news; let him be for a while. If we can't find her together, then we'll call him.

We all became suddenly quiet as we grabbed our cell phones sighing.

Me: D mn it Sarah!

Charlotte: I do love Sarah... but her tendency to run away to not hurt anyone is making everyone worry more than anything...

Amy: Last time it was when she fell sick and ran away from class...

Me: And now this.

We all sighed for the hundredth time together.

Me: Mori?

Amy: Hikaru? Kaoru?

Me: Hunny?

Charlotte: Kyoya?

Amy: Haruhi?

A, C & M: Sarah is gone missing...

M, H, K, H, K & H: WHAT?

A, C & M: She's gone missing, we don't know where she is, Mélanie searched everywhere she could think of but she's yet unfound.

M, H, K, H, K & H: Does Tamaki know?

A, C & M: No...

M, H, K, H, K & H: Good... Where are we meeting up?

A, C & M: You guys come here, there's no adult so we won't be bothered.

M, H, K, H, K & H: We're coming.

We waited for every of them at the door as they came in order of who we called, except for Haruhi who had a ride with the twins.

Kyoya: Any plans?

Amy: No, we don't even know where to look anymore.

Haruhi: She probably left with her aunt?

Me: No she wasn't there after school, Karianne was here.

Twins: Where did you searched for her?

I was about to answer when I saw a flash I could recognize no matter what situation. I placed both my hands on my ears and squatted down trying to avoid the big boom that could be heard a few seconds afterward.

I also heard a scream.

When I looked up I saw Haruhi hugging Hikaru really tight.

Kaoru: Well... We just lost 2 people to help us out on the search...

Hikaru: Mélanie? You're scared of thunder? A girl like you?

Mélanie: I don't like it – look, it's not my worst phobia I jus-

At the same time another loud boom could be heard, and so I simply closed my eyes trying to block the noise to pass in my ears. Hikaru grabbed Haruhi in a princess lift.

Hikaru: Sorry Milord, but your girlfriend needs me now...

He sat down on the couch and kept Haruhi tight in his arms, placing the blanket that was relying on the couch around her shoulders.

Me: Yeah well I can still go and search for Sarah there's no way I'm abandoning he-

I felt someone wrapping his arms around me and a hand over my eyes. At the same time another lightning stroke. I couldn't help but place my hands on his arm and let me held by him.

Mori: I'll stay here with her.

Hunny: Mori-Senpai... It's so kind of you!

Hikaru: And we will as well.

Kaoru: Don't worry – we'll find Sarah.

Kyoya: You guys stay here, that way if she ever comes back here you'll be here...

Me: I-I don't want you guys to search at my place – it's my duty as well

Mori: You're going to stay here with me, Mel.

I blushed as I hear him say my nickname. He picked me up so that he would still be hugging me, my head on his shoulder, my legs crossed on his back and my arms around his neck, my hands holding his sweater really tight.

Me: I'm sorry guys...

Amy: It's ok...

She took a pause like if she was hesitant to say what she was gonna say.

Amy: You worked hard enough... It's my turn now... after all I didn't do anything before.

She walked toward the door grabbing a raincoat and waiting for the others outside. I stayed there speechless.

Kyoya: So the plan is – we try searching through all the paths she could've gone too, every places she probably could've gone and ask people around. Always keep your cell phone ready and we call as soon as we know something. Everyone has to split up, please be careful. At 9'00 if nothing happens, we'll have no choices but to call **him.**

Haruhi: I don't think Senpai would like knowing we tried hiding it from him either...

Twins: It's better that way.

Hunny: If we can find her before – it's better that way...

A silence suddenly stroke as a huge light made surface in the entirer house. Sometimes coincidence are really special.

* * *

><p><span>Kyoya: Have you seen that girl?<span>

Guy: I'm sorry I didn't...

Hunny: She's probably my height...

Woman: Sorry, I didn't.

Charlotte: Long and curly blond hair...

Someone: No chances bud.

Kaoru: Purple blue-ish eyes...

Man: I'm sorry; I wish you luck in your research.

Amy: Today she was wearing her skinny light purple blue looking jeans, a red dress and a white shirt under it...

Girl: No but if I do I'll let you know!

Haruhi: She's in middle school but looks in elementary school...

Person: No.

After searching and searching, asking everyone around, trying to follow some paths, the crew only got more and more soaked from the heavy rain that kept growing stronger, and the thunder that sometimes gave them no choices but to actually stop in a shop until it calmed down a bit.

Kyoya took his cell phone and made a group call.

Kyoya: We have no other choices... We have to warn Tamaki.


End file.
